A Total Stranger
by LaPassiere
Summary: It’s an odd thing to think how two unknown person get to know each other. The unknown turns into a known person. From Hinata’s desires to pass people’s expectations, Hinata and his mentor, Uchiha Sasuke, have learned ‘liking’ to each other while Sasuke’s
1. chapter1

**A Total Stranger**

_By Janique_

_Wrong grammars, wrong construction of sentences and blame me if you want to._

**Chapter 1**

**Weak and frail…**

**Sadness and sorrow...**

**Illusions of reality!**

**The Chunnin Selection Exam**

She blocked his attack with her byakugan activated. He does the same as she threw kunais on him. He was quick and strong. He already mastered Taijutsu just like Lee while she was not strong enough to defeat such person. She doesn't have any chance to win but she still tries with her best. Always remembering what Naruto said she stands up again and again every time she was hopeless and feel weak. Still she doesn't have anything that she could use against her opponent that would weaken him. Her opponent starts making signs of tiger but before he could use it she stop it with her gentle fist. Unfortunately, it was only a log. He thinks fast too that he use the art of substitution. She was scanning the whole area with her byakugan just when her opponent disappears. While she was busy scanning the area he then made doppelgangers and hide himself more carefully to find chance to attack her back. The kunoichi focus her chakra in her hands. She attacked them one by one but they were still many after what she did. One of it made a cut on her arms. She then concentrates in the area to found out who's the real one. Finally found him handling a kunai towards her back where her blind spot lies. She tries to move but the rest of his doppelgangers hold her tight. After her opponent made a large cut in the back of her neck the shadow doppelgangers disappears and she fell unconscious. The examiner announced the winner and call for medics. Medical nins enter the field and take Hinata with them.

The final match is over which conclude new ninjas will be promoted for the rank of chunin or none of them. After the chunin selection exam the Hokage went back to her office, she sat down in her chair to relax while Shizune gave her the early reports in the village.

"Uhm…another work can I rest for a while." Stretching her arms upward and giving Shizune a lazy look.

"Master! You can't rest, you need to finish this before night."

"Okay, okay I'll finish this. You're getting strict on me these days."

Shizune giggle. "No master, it's just your imagination." Tsunade take the papers. She checked them one by one and saw a report about Sasuke

"Uchiha Sasuke…hmmm…It's been 5 years, right?" She said while reading the papers.

"Yes, it is already 5 years since he left this village. But about the exam, he progress more and his mind looks matured enough to won the match. He really proved the power of his clan." Shizune said while holding Ton-Ton.

"That power isn't natural, that's the power he gained from Orochimaru. The thing is how did he come back? Did he run back home or Orochimaru let him go? We need to investigate this so that we will be alert in what ever will happen. "Shizune, call three jonins I have a mission for them." she lean at her chair and looked down again in the papers. "!..."

"Another mission from Kumo No Kuni?"

"Ah! Shizune, wait, call Hyuga Neji and his team…and also Gai."

**After a few minutes**…"You have new mission…you need to find some information about Orochimaru and investigate in the hidden villages. You have three months for investigation. Hyuga Neji, you'll be going with them." She commanded.

"Master what about the rest of my team?" Gai asked.

"Yeah, Master Tsunade, why do you call us for?" The kunoichi redo her left bun hair.

"I have other mission for you…"

"What is it, what is it!" Lee punches the air with fire visible in his eyes.

"Geez, you're already fired up so early." Ten-ten cross her arms while sighing.

"The same as Hyuga Neji's mission you have to investigate the land of clouds within two months. Many assassins were hiding in that place…so good luck! "

"Master Tsunade…y-you really giving that mission to them…" Shizune looked at her in surprise.

"Why? There is nothing to worry about they are now chunins and they're with Gai, they can handle it." She scans a book.

"So anyway, what happen to Hyuga Hinata?" she turn the page of the old book.

"Her wounds are still under observations. She should be no longer staying in the hospital by now, if only she wasn't poisoned."

She let out a sigh. Because of that mysterious poison, she got no time for relaxing. She needs many time for research, approving request from the other lands and all of the Hokage's works. "No one knows that the kunai that is used to stab her has a poison…and the poison…it is a total mystery to all of us, no one knows what it is composed of."

"We already stop the poison from spreading in her body but she will still suffer in everyday pains in her whole body. Yet there are chances that the poison will start spreading again anytime. We need to study more about that."

"What about the ninja who did that to her?"

"He disappears suddenly after the exam."

"Hmm…." She lean the left side of her face in her palm. "I will let her train…"

Shizune got her eyes wide open dropping Ton-Ton in her arm. "Aiee! What are you saying, Master? We don't know when will be the poison will start spreading again."

"She will be under observations. And about her training I know the right one who will train her." there is an evil smile in her face. Shizune knows that she has another evil idea in her head. This made her sigh loudly taking Ton-ton back in her arms.

**Note: I don't follow any timeline this is my own. The passers in the exam were Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba. The exam held before the previous one had passed Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Neji, Ten-ten and Rock Lee.**

--------**Ichiraku Ramen**---------------------------------------------------"You're late again! And as payment you should treat us." Naruto crosses his arms.

"Yeah, you should treat us because I made Chunin this year." Sakura said.

"Alright, alright…" he turned to Ayame. "Give these three a ramen I'll pay for it."

"Thank you Master Kakashi!" Naruto jumped to Kakashi.

"Hey, stop it! You're embarrassing me again." Kakashi push Naruto's face downwards, after seeing him trying to give a kiss to him. Disgusting as Kakashi thought, red in face and sweating.

"Three? Why three..." Sakura wondered looking at her teacher still trying to push Naruto back to his seat.

Kakashi hears it and point Sasuke. "Sasuke is over there." She looked at the place where Kakashi point and there was Sasuke who was silently sitting in the chair. Naruto also looked at him but look away quickly wanting not to see his face. But none of the two, Sakura and Naruto, felt him there.

"S-Sasuke…" Sakura walked a little to get near Sasuke. But suddenly stop from moving as he lifted his head that is leaning in his hands. She completely stops moving when she noticed him glaring at her under his long bangs. She feels like she is paralyzed for a while.

Sakura gulped and a nervous smile was in her lips. She went back to Kakashi, and to Naruto, who was thinking of what he should eat first. After all it was Kakashi who will pay for their meal.

The three of them sit to their places where Kakashi's next to Sasuke and Sakura is in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto turn his head to Sasuke. He's mad of him because he is the reason why Sakura cry even he comes back just like what he wants him to do at the first place.

Sasuke, as always ignore him that made Naruto shake his fist while saying Sasuke's name.

Sakura faced Naruto. "Naruto, stop it don't start anything again. I'll bury you if you mess up with Sasuke!"

"Sasuke why did you come back after what you've caused to us? You said that you don't want to come back here again right?"

"That's what you told me to do right? Still a nuisance…" Sasuke continue eating his ordered ramen.

Kakashi looked at them in the corner of his eyes. "Naruto always shut his mouth every time Sakura scold her even it's about Sasuke. But now he completely lost his temper." Kakashi thought as he glanced back to his perverted book and starts chuckling. This book always makes him chuckle.

"What did you say!"

"Naruto, I said knock it off!"

"Hah!" Sasuke look at Naruto with his sharingan activated then look at his forehead protector in his hand.

"Sasuke….?" Sakura stands up from her chair in a shock state.

"How…how did you get that?" after Naruto ask him as he stands up and move outside.

"…" He pauses to put his forehead band on his forehead where it always goes. He needs to replace his old hitai-ate. If he continue wearing it with a slash on the middle of the Konoha leaf sign, he'll look like a traitor of his village like his brother.

"Sasuke where are you going?" Sakura follow him, Sasuke stopped

"Walk out, Sasuke? What a coward you are." As usual he ignores him.

"Why don't you try me? I maybe a nuisance but I'm not a coward like you who keep running away!" Sasuke get a shuriken from his shuriken holster then threw it to Naruto. Naruto blocked it with his Kunai. Sasuke move to Naruto's back holding a kunai placed on Narut's throat. Ready to slash it.

"Before you ask me for a duel get BETTER than me!" Sasuke walk again to his direction. Naruto fell down in sitting position. He had met his scary eyes again that make him feel weak just by looking at it.

"Sasuke, wait can I go…I mean can we go together…Wait, where are you …"

"S…Sakura?" Naruto said slowly still sitting in the cement road, hands twitching in the air for a moment.

"I don't want to talk to anyone…and where am I going is none of your business."

"Sasuke…" Sakura looked down "…yeah you're right, who am I to ask?" She starts walking away too.

"Sakura, where are you going?"

"Home…"

"Naruto…I think you should go home too I can't go with you today I need to work for my reports." Kakashi left too after paying the bills. This must be reported and be talked about with the Hokage. They need to look over him.

"Hah! Get better than him? Sasuke, you're stupid." He also left the ramen shop.

**-----------Next day---Hospital – Hinata's room--------------------------------------------------**

A knock heard on the door. It was the Hokage who always visits Hinata for her daily check-up. "Master I'm going home now and I want to thank you." She bows at her.

"Hinata come with me to my office."

"Huh? Uhmm…Yes Hokage-sama." She answered without asking any question. She follows Tsunade to the office.

"I want to talk about the result of the exam." She said while sitting on her big chair. She relaxed her pained shoulder and close her eyes for a while.

"The exam? Ahmm…I'm sorry if I fail, I didn't show all of my effort." She looked at her feet, doesn't want to look at the hokage's disappointed face.

"No one blame you of what happen and I know too that you really did your best." Tsunade smiled at her, encouraging the downed ninja of her.

"But… what …about Father…" She always considers her father's words and comments. Hinata thought that he's always right and his words are rules.

"Don't worry about him. Hinata, the purpose I call you here is because I want someone will train you to improve your skills and abilities and in the same time you will gain your courage and confidence." She was surprised. The Hokage's helping her? She knew that she had a lot of work and after all of her failures and being called a drop out by many, she still helps her?

"But who? Will I be assigned in other jounin or to Lady Kurenai?" Kurenai is always helpful to her but she really has nothing to do with Hinata. She can't even help her with her trainings well.

"No not a jonin but a chunnin." she said lazily.

"A…A chunin? Can….Can I go with..." Naruto from the million of people she can think of, the blonde fox vessel is still her choice to be trained with.

"Naruto, right?" she blushed at her remark. "But I'm sorry to say that he can't, he'll be with Jiraiya for the next two weeks. He can't help you too about the Hyuga jutsus."

Hinata lower her eyes but look up again quickly to ask her. "H-Hyuga…jutsu? You mean Neji-niisan?" her eyes wide-opened. Neji in her list is the last she would mention. He's not that bad now but… she's still afraid of the male brunette. A little…

She sighs. "No not a Hyuga will teach you and he's currently in a mission. I knew that your clan's jutsu were only taught to its clan member. But there is someone who can help you aside from them."

She sighed in relief. "But who is…it?" Tsunade answers long. It makes Hinata tensions.

"Uchiha Sasuke" she leaned in her palm while showing a paper to her.

"Uchiha-san?" She thought while biting her lower lip.

"Is there any problem?"

"Ahhh…No..No Master Hokage none at all…." She said with her nervous smile and blushing cheeks, waving her hands in front of her trying to make Tsunade believe her.

"You see Sasuke is an excellent ninja, he has the highest grade and easily pass the chunin exam. Not to mention he came from a once strong clan like yours." Tsunade smiled at her.

Hinata nodded at her idea and bows at her to have permission to leave. There is nothing to be talked about anyway.

"Master Tsunade, why it is should be Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Not only Hinata need observation but also Sasuke. Isn't it easier to observe two people in the same time and now that they are both going to be together spending time for training?" she winked at Shizune.

"Something tells me that is not what you really think of." Shizune looked at her master suspiciously.

"Nah, come on, Shizune it's true."

Hinata went down the stairs silently and started looking and asking about Sasuke. Hinata decided to go to the main streets of the village. She walked in her silent manners hoping that she could find Sasuke easily.

Hinata stopped in a ramen shop, the Ichiraku Ramen. She stepped inside and there were two Jonins already have their seats. She looks for an empty seat and ordered her food.

"I heard Sasuke is here in the village, he just came back, two weeks a go." Hinata seems to be interested on what they were talking about, she listens to them silently.

"Yeah he came back before the chunin exam just like nothing happen. The nerve." Their beliefs and admiration to the great avenger was lost after Sasuke left the village. They feels like he betrayed them.

"You're right, last week when Naruto and his team went here with their sensei, the two had a fight." Mr. Teuchi joined in.

"You mean Naruto and Sasuke had a fight?"

"What are they fighting for?"

"Hmmm...I don't know but it starts with a shaking fist and a nuisance thing but I don't know that kid is so fast. He can kill Naruto."

"Naruto's mad and beaten by Uchiha-san…easily?" Hinata thought

"Here's your order." Ayame placed Hinata's order in front of her cheerfully.

"Thank you…" She smiled at her and picks up a chopstick to start eating. The two jonin notice the raven haired girl.

"I didn't even notice that girl."

"Yeah me too."

"Here's your order too sirs…" Ayame served their orders.

"Thanks!" the two jonins said smiling at the beautiful woman.

Hinata eat silently. She thought of Sasuke so powerful even Naruto can't beat him. But can she convince him easily? She knows Sasuke as an arrogant, cold, aloof and very much a loner. It's hard to convince him because he always wants to train alone or with his teammates. She now was having second thought about asking him.

When Hinata finished her meal she put down her chopsticks and stood up from where she was sitting. She pays for her ramen then immediately left.

"Please come again!" Ayame said cheerfully to the departing costumer. Hinata glanced back at her and smile a thank you.

Hinata don't know where to go now she starts walking without any destination. She remembers what the Hokage talks about the sharingan eye. She thinks of it if it can really help her and how.

A beautiful flower near the road distracts her. It's a beautiful blue flower. She picked it up and saw another five flowers near it. She picked it all and resume walking. She stops by a bridge seeing her reflection by the clear blue water. She stares down the water and stay there for a long time, thinking. What if he became mean because of Orochimaru's influence on him or what if he'll ignore her? Until she came to a conclusion that he can't just be that mean so easily. She remembered that how Sakura, Ino and the other girls act when Sasuke's around. They like him so much and up to now they still like him and follow him but she thought of another possibility that she was wrong. Possibility that he already forgot all of his friends and everything about his hometown. Breaking all the bonds with them as what she hears from Naruto.

Hinata looked at the flowers in her hands. She plucks every petal of the flower and fell into the water. "Continue" She said. She repeats it again and said "Don't" she continue repeating it again and again until there is only one petal left. "Continue" the last petal says that she should continue. It only means that she should continue looking for Sasuke. But…

She shook her head, doesn't want to think of it, to go back. "I should not lose hope now. I must…I must be strong…for them, for my clan, and for Naruto."

She went in the training grounds. But she doesn't see any Uchiha Sasuke around, only Sakura and Naruto together with their sensei Kakashi. She went to Kakashi to ask.

"Yo! What brings you here?" He said while his eyes glue on his book with his free hand rose.

"Hey Hinata are you alright now? When did you come out from the hospital?" Naruto

"Na…Naruto-kun…I…Uhmm…this morning and I'm…feeling fine now…Arigatou." She bows at him blushing when Naruto ask, thinking that he care about her condition.

"Hinata, your turning red are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-yes I am fine but I came here to ask if…you know where…Uchiha-san…is…?" Now she sounds weird to them. Everyone's eyes got to her face.

"Why she want to know where Sasuke is?" Sakura stare at her.

"The only girl I know who doesn't care about Sasuke was Hinata but now she's asking where he is." Naruto also stare at her because of his thought.

"Why are you asking about Sasuke, Hinata?" Kakashi did not bother to speak and let the two speak to her. since he's having a good time reading his favorite book. He has the new released volume and was really, really dieing to read it.

"Ano… sore wa…"

Both Naruto and Sakura moved closely to her waiting for her answer. "Yeah tell us why?"

"I…want to ask him something…about...ano…"

"Ask what?"

"What do you want from my Sasuke!" Inner Sakura shake her right fist. Sasuke is only for her and she want to shout it loud to them. But in second thought… she should not do it. Hinata must have reasons. Must not jump to conclusions.

"I…want to ask him about my…my...training..." Hinata

"Train…ning?" Naruto tilt his head sideward while thinking about what might happen if Hinata will ask Sasuke. "hmm…"

"_Uhm…Sasuke-kun…can I train with you?"_

"_No"_

"That what might happen…that jerk Sasuke, he'll just ignore her. I won't let that happen." he said angrily.

"Hah! Think again, Sasuke won't help you for training." Inner Sakura flipped her hair and crossed her arms, nodding. "Even I can't ask him if I can train with him ALONE! sigh" Inner Sakura drop her head down.

"I'm sorry Hinata we don't know where Sasuke is…he didn't tell us where…"

Naruto cut-off Sakura "But I can help you with your training…"

"N-Naruto-kun" Her blush almost crept up into her eyes but then it stopped, remembering that he can't train with her. "N-Naruto-kun you can't…"

"Huh?"

She blushed. "B-Because…Master Tsunade said…you'll be under training with Master Jiraiya in the next two weeks." Her lips move hesitantly having pauses in her words. She really wants to train with him but she can't disobey the Hokage's order. (Or she thought that it was an order)

"Oh! I nearly forgot about that…Hehehe…sorry maybe next time…"

"Sasuke, He's in the old compound of the Uchiha." Kakashi move near them and glanced back to his book.

"Master Kakashi!" Sakura stare at him "You, you…How dare you Master!" Inner Sakura shake her both hands with bulging veins in front of her. "I'll kill you!" Inner Sakura got the words engraved in her large forehead with a mad expression.

"Thank you" She bows at them then leave immediately.

"How brave she is, going in the Uchiha compound alone?" Kakashi watch the girl disappear in the bushes.

"Why was that? Does the compound that scary? I've never been there before."

"People says… that they saw some ghostly apparition inside the compound." His look makes them shiver. His left hand covered some parts of his face, his eyes got the bored look but he makes it looks scary. "Ah! Never mind it might be Sasuke who scare people." The tone of his voice immediately changed. Kakashi laugh a little.

"Sensei…" Sakura and Naruto lowers their head.

"But I really wonder why she takes the woods?" Kakashi thought.


	2. chapter2

**Chapter2: Strength**

The compound sure looks empty and also scary if you will think about the history of the compound. But for Hinata, it's just like a normal compound and it does not scare her at all. For about three years, the compound becomes a hiding place for her. The place is perfect since rumors are spread about the said compound; no one dares to go there.

It's foggy and the place looks dull. It seems that Sasuke did not even repair the houses. Hinata look around hoping that Sasuke is there. She activates her byakugan and scans the whole area. No signs of Uchiha Sasuke. She went further, byakugan still activated. She stopped when she feel like being watched by someone. She checks the area again but she detects no charka. A figure, not far from her, is standing beside a post. It disappears quickly just like how quick it appears. She thought that she's just seeing a ghostly apparition of one of the Uchiha who was also murdered by Sasuke's brother. But the thought did not convince her well. She check it again and only found out that someone is behind her. That is the only thing that she saw before she pass out.

Hinata's eyes slowly open. When her consciousness came back, Hinata look around. And conclude that she's inside of one of the house of the Uchiha and not surprised at the fact that she's in Sasuke's room. For the years, that she's visiting the place, she knows well where Sasuke reside. Hinata could say that the cleanest house in the compound is Sasuke's. Everything in the house is plain. No decorations, only the read and white fan emblem of the Uchiha is painted in the wall. Her room is not different from his. It has a lot of space because the room only has two cabinets. One big cabinet is for his things and the small one is for the picture frames. Hinata stop looking around when she notice Sasuke's presence in the room. He's doing nothing but watching her eyes wander around his room.

"Gomen, I did not notice you." Hinata shyly sat down opposite to the boy. He's actually glaring at her.

"What are you doing here? You're trespassing. For someone like you, it is not right to enter on someone's place without permission." She can tell his mood, and was really bad.

"Sumimasen but…I just…uhm…want to ask you…something."

"Nani?" his firm voice never changed. Always have an arrogant side and pride. Maybe that's one of the Uchiha's trait.

Hinata watched the boy roll his shoulder. He's pained. "Uhm…Master Tsunade…told me that…you were here." _Yeah that's it! It's Tsunade-sama who told me to look for you._

"So what if I'm here?" he raised one eyebrow, cracking his neck by moving side by side.

_Is he training? _"Master told me that…I should ask you if…you would like to help me…train…?"

"No and what for? Wasting time? Hah!" he advances to the door. "I have other things to do than to train a useless kunoichi." He slid the door, slamming close. Okay so that's not a god move. He's angered. Now what's the best thing to do now?

Hinata felt so bad. She saw herself now as a fly and worst than a failure. She's not angry but she suddenly feels like crying. She already accepts that she's a failure, useless to everybody and a burden just like what Neji told her. Her body suddenly moves against her will. Her feet follow him. Without even knowing where he's going, she still follows him. He went inside the woods knowing that she's following him. He had no intentions to get her lost. He let him do whatever she wants to do. Hinata could notice this from his slow pace. _He isn't bad after all…_

Sasuke stopped at the stream and lean on the nearby tree. Hinata also stop and watch him behind a tree that is not far from the tree he is leaning on. He's doing nothing. If Hinata have an attitude like Sakura or Ino, she might say that 'is this the thing that he's telling her that is important?' 'or maybe…he's planning to trick her or something. Maybe by using the art of substitution.'

The truth is… he's not planning anything really and he only went there to relax his mind since many things happen so quickly in the past few days. That cause two mornings waking up in headaches.

The Hokage, the dumb ass Naruto, the not-so-challenging chunnin exam that he was pushed to enter by his former sensei, and now this Hyuga?

It's that slug woman's idea again! What more pain she wants to apply on him for sending this female?

The next second surprised Hinata. "Tell me the reason." _Sheesh why did I just ask that?_

"Nani?" _what is he talking about? the reason why I followed him?_

"Why do you want to train?" _I think I'll just go with my heads idea._

She answered politely. "Oh! It's because…I…just want…to be strong…Uchiha-san…that is your reason too why…you're training and why…you…uh…left, right?" she said shyly. In her inner mind, she's scolding herself. It's not right to ask him like they were close to each other or something.

He did not mind her question only the way she calls him irritates him. She's too polite. "No." Sasuke blinked and looked up in the sky, the endlessly blue sky. "Is that the real reason?" it's like he's asking himself the same question. To be true, he became unsure of being one of Orochimaru's puppet. Maybe that's why he planned the escape.

"Why...are you asking me?" that should be just for her thoughts but her tongue accidentally slips and said it loud.

"Hah! Why am I wasting time talking to you. I should have saved my breath. Why do I care anyway?" He shoves his hand inside his pocket. He was about to leave the tree when Hinata speak.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I should have not followed you here." She runs as fast as she could. 'I know…even how hard I train or even someone will help me…I won't…improve…I'll stay…like this…useless…'

And hopeless… maybe my fate was chained locked. I'll be a drop out forever, a loser, a dunce…

Sasuke lean on the tree again. He felt guilty. He saw those eyes again. Eyes filled with sadness, hopelessness…and…grief. "This eyes…and those eyes…are the same…"

Hinata reach the Hokage's tower. She knocks at the door and Hinata hear Shizune's voice telling her to come in.

"Hinata tell me what happen?" the first question was asked by Tsunade.

"Master…I…I have decided that I…"

Tsunade cut her off. "That you will train alone?" for the second time, she had read her mind. Is she using that crystal ball of the deceased third Hokage?

She nod and Tsunade sigh. "Are you sure with your decision? Remember that you are not fully healed. You need someone to look over you."

"I…can train alone master."

"If that's your decision…you can leave now." Hinata bowed at her then leave.

It's already night. Only the light posts lightened the streets. Sasuke is now heading to the compound. He enters his room and lie down. He turns to his left side and uses his arm as a pillow. He saw the picture of his family, his mother, his father, himself, and…when his eyes gaze upon his older brother…he felt hatred. He slammed the frame down. He turns to his right. There is a ghostly image…of him along time ago. Crying. Why do this things been hunting him until now?

"Mother…and father…needed have died. It's all your fault. You're useless...you're weak." The image said. Sasuke throw the nearest thing to the ghostly image. It disappears. He touched his damp forehead and closes his eyes, sighing. "better kill him as soon as possible."

Hinata woke up early today and she starts to put his weapons inside her holsters and pouch. She's ready for an early training. The sun hasn't shine and the people are probably still sleeping. Neji wasn't there to stop her to go out early in the morning. Hinata run to the training grounds.

"_Master Hokage…"_

"_Hn." The yellow haired leader opens another book._

"_I'm just wondering…why did you choose Uchiha Sasuke to train Hinata?"_

_Tsunade stretch her tensed arms. She's been working since last night, non-stop. "Uhm…curious, huh? Here read this…" she threw a white scroll to Shizune. _

"_So…how's this got related to the topic?"_

"_As we all know… the sharingan has an ability to discern and penetrate a certain jutsu. It could also copy it. And since Sasuke had the genetic kekkei genkai skill, he could easily learn the secrets of the Hyugas."_

"_So what's your plan? To know the secrets of the Hyugas?"_

"_Iie. Why should I do that? I know that the Hyugas are the strongest clan here in Konoha but I'm not like Orochimaru. That will just make my name dirty."_

"_Is that it?"_

Sasuke, on the other hand, is still awake. He can't sleep because of the nightmares about the death of his family and about his brother. He decided to train instead of doing nothing. Wasting time is one of the things he hates the most. Sasuke went to the training grounds where he and his former teammates train, at the three tree stumps.

The wind hushed on the bushes… sounds of metals colliding, pants, thump and thuds are present…

…someone is already there. Sasuke does not want to look for another training ground so he decided to wait. He climbed up in the nearest tree and watched that person train.

Later, he found out that it was Hinata. by the hair, the jacket, the moves… and the eyes. A hundred percent sure it's a Hyuga on the grounds, absolutely the weak Hyuga Hinata again. She's already exhausted but still she continues on her training.

"Hey" Hinata look back.

"Tell me…are you always exhausting yourself like this?" the dark figure of an Uchiha appear on the grounds.

Somewhat surprising for the female Hyuga, she gasped. "Uh…Sasuke? A-ano… dou-doushite?"

He secretly smile a bit. She finally called him by his name. "Just answer it." now he's irritated. He hasn't got any sleep yet and now he's just asking a simple question and he couldn't get an answer fast from her. _What's wrong with her?_

"Uh… H-hai… if… no one's a-around to stop me."

"Hn"

"U-uchiha-san…what…what are you doing here?" _pff! Can't she stop calling me that and stop the stuttering. Sheesh she's hard to talk with._

"I want to train…isn't that obvious? Unfortunately you're here." He crossed his arm, leaning to the one of the tree stumps.

"Uh…sorry…I'm finish here. I'll leave right away."

He hears her mumble a 'gomen' "No, stay here" Hinata stop from picking her weapons.

"Follow me." He said that sounds like a command.

"_You really do not know why Hinata is always running away, right?"_

"_No?"_

"_It's because…Hiashi always taunt her. She's always hurt. She felt like she's always alone."_

It's just like yesterday. They were in the forest again at the stream. Hinata sat down in a rock. Sasuke went to the stream and soak a white cloth. "Here, clean yourself" he shoved to her a damp cloth.

"Tell me. What is the real reason…why do you want to be strong?" unexpected… he's actually starting a chat.

"Huh?" 'Real… reason…' "It's… it's just I want to protect… someone… important to me." _Like what Naruto always did, protecting everything, everyone's important to him._

"_So?" Shizune adjust Ton-ton in her folded arms._

"_If Hinata told everything about her story to Sasuke…"_

"I want my father to be proud of me…for at list passing the chunin exam. I want my father to tell me the same thing he always says to my sister every time she succeeds on something." She fidgets. Is it really okay to him this?

…She's…..the...same… to… me… silence lengthened.

"I'll help you." He said without hesitating. _Maybe she'll have a worth to me after all. _Can she patch up his deep wounds?

It's long before his words were processed in her head. Talk about late reactions. "Huh? But…but Uchiha-san…"

"I change my mind. The way you train…I see that you are a fast learner."

There's an urge to hug him tight right there because of her happiness. "A…arigato…U..uchiha-san" she need to stop her flowing emotions. It would create a nasty scene.

"Enough with the politeness. I have a name stop calling me by my last name. It irritates me."

"Uh…o-okay…Sasuke"

**Author's note:**

I would like to thank whoever that person is. Thank you for telling me to check my chapters!


	3. chapter3

**To be rejected, depression…**

**Wandering the world with my bare feet**

**A homeless child; I fall!**

**Who can save me from this abyss!**

**Seeing a never ending road, hopelessness…**

**Screaming! Crying! There is no way out.**

**Save me! Save me!**

**Chapter 3: Another chapter of my life**

Hinata and Sasuke have been training for about two months now. The two already know each other very well and they were now comfortable working together and enjoying each other's company. And as planned, Sasuke secretly copy Hyuga jutsus and thanks to his great skills he completed all main jutsus of her clan.

Hinata just finished her training with Sasuke and she has learned another jutsu. She really needs to go home because it's getting late. She doesn't want to be scold by her father again. Nobody knows that she went training with Sasuke except the Hokage.

Hinata stepped inside the house leaving her sandals in the doorstep. She walked silently in the corridor to her room. She met her sister, Hanabi and she smiled at her. "Otousan wants to talk to you nesan, he is in the training grounds." Hanabi said. She stared at her until she disappears in the corner. Once she got inside her room, she closes the door and went to the cabinet to look for new clothes. She put it in her bed and went to the bathroom to take her bath. She unzipped her jacket and took of her clothes. She folded it and started cleaning her body.

When she finishes taking her bath and dressing, she proceeds to the training grounds. She strode off down the corridor and stopped at the doorstep to wear her sandals again. She stepped outside and marched passing the garden. She looked up to see the bright moonlight that reflects in her white eyes. She turned her gaze in the tree stumps where she saw her father waiting for her. Hinata bowed at her and wait for him to talk.

"Hinata, come closer." Hinata moved closer to her father.

"Hinata, tell me you don't like here, right?" Hinata can't say anything and she don't want to answer it. She don't know if her answer is right or wrong but her heart telling her that she's not happy there.

Hiashi repeat the question to her but Hinata still didn't answer. Hiashi see that she's getting uncomfortable and tense. Hinata don't know what to do that she wished for the time to go faster and fast-forward the scene. Hiashi looked down to her daughter. "You don't need to answer it, I already know the answer. And I'm sure that the answer is YES." Hinata surprisingly looked up to her father. Hinata apologized about that, she admit that she's not feeling welcomed and comfortable in the compound.

"Hinata, I want you to leave the Hyuga compound." His face looks serious.

Hinata suddenly feel scared. "But…but father I…I didn't mean to…"

"Someone who is weaker than Hanabi is not needed in this clan."

"F-father…"

"Learn by your mistakes and stand by your own. I didn't disown you but if you did not succeed you will no longer part of this clan."

"But I don't want to leave my sister and you father." She protested.

"If you want to come back you should show me that you change not only physically but you should also show me how you progress in your training with the Uchiha." Her eyes are full of tears after what her father said to her. She doesn't want to leave but it was his decision and she knew that he had a purpose for that and that is for her own good.

Hiashi concentrate and focus his chakra in his hand. He moved to his shocked daughter, closing her eyes with his hand. He removed his hand from her daughter's eyes once he finished the seal. He left her there kneeling in the ground. Her tears are rolling down her cheeks and she's starting to have a headache. Hinata look at his father leave, she wanted to speak but she has no more strength to do it. She stays there for a long time.

She obeys her father and leave with some of her things. She left the compound at pass midnight. She gazed at the compound for so long like she won't see it and everybody anymore. The wind gets colder and a loud thunder came afterwards. Suddenly a heavy rain strikes the cement road. Her pace starts to slow down. She didn't care about the rain or how late it is. She stopped by a large tree in an abandoned house. She sat there with her arms hugging her legs to keep her warm. Every raindrop was like a teardrop that runs in her pale face and every thunder reminds her father's words that echo in her mind. She was hopeless and soaked in the heavy rain. Nobody was out to help her; even the large tree can't cover her from the rain. She rests her body by leaning on the tree with her eyes covered with her bangs. She heard a voice, a familiar voice…

"What are you doing here sleeping with this heavy rain?" The voice asked

"Sas…Sasuke?" With her shivering voice.

He put a robe or something to her and covers it all over her to make her warmer and carry her back to his house. She fell asleep in his arm; he smirked at her and started walking down the streets. He glanced at her a dozen times before they reach the compound. In his house he laid her down and woke her up. She woke up and sat down with Sasuke's help. He gave her some of his clothes that would fit her because her things and clothes are all wet because of the rain. "I'm sorry this is the only clothes I have here." Then leave the room. As soon as she finished changing she looks for a mirror to look at herself. She looked at her face and noticed that her eyes change. Her pupils are not white anymore but they are black, black like Sasuke's. She shook her head and looked at it again but they are still black.

"Now I understand what father said to me. I need to become other person because being Hinata Hyuga will only affect me to become strong. I should forget about Hinata and everything that is connected to her. It means that I should forget about the Hyugas, Kiba, Shino and having a crush on Naruto." Hinata close her eyes and said to herself. "Father, I promise I'll be strong enough to face you again someday." she shed some tears that escaped in her eyes and stepped out the room to look for Sasuke. While she is walking down the corridor, she suddenly feels dizzy and her left foot slide in to the floor but before she hit the floor, Sasuke once again saved her. He catches her arm and lifted her to help her stand. "Sasuke…Thank…you…" She faints again with a smile. Sasuke carry her in his back.

Hinata open her eyes after he laid her to the bed. "Are you alright?" She keeps silent but he waits for her answer. She don't say anything that made him think that she want to be alone so he walked to the door. But a hand hold his that made him looked back. Her hands were cold. He put his hand on her forehead, it's very hot.

"You need rest." She nodded at him.

He went to the kitchen to get some cold water. He took a white cloth from his pocket and sinks it on the water. He brings the basin in the room and put the white cloth to her forehead. Every fifteen minutes he take the cloth and sink it again in the basin and squeeze the cloth to remove the excess water then put it again to her forehead. He repeats it again and again until her temperature was low. It was already three o clock in the morning when he fell asleep.

When she woke up, she saw him sound asleep. She touches her forehead and looks like she's not sick any more. She looked at him again and fixed his hair to see his face. She touches his hair a little and then his face. It was as smooth and as soft as her face was.

The rain already stopped and a beautiful rainbow appears. She stands up and fixed the bed without waking him up. She moved to the kitchen to cook the breakfast. She did not mind the dizzy feeling she was having.

While preparing, she noticed that something is missing so she went to the room where she leaves her jacket. She looks for her money inside her jacket to buy what she needs. Finally found it, but before she left she went to the mirror to comb her hair. Again saw her eyes not white any more but black. She doesn't mind it any more because she likes it now. She also noticed her clothes. It was Sasuke's but it fits her good and she can also smell Sasuke's plain scent. After brushing her hair and hang her wet jacket and clothes to dry, she left the compound.

The heavy rain left some puddle in the streets of the village and also a beautiful rainbow. People were busy so early, buzzing everywhere. Some open there store and some start calling people to buy. A nearby tree sway gently, birds sang sweetly and happily and children playing everywhere. It's the start of a new day.

She went to the store where she could find what she's looking for. After buying all she need she pays it and left so fast so that she can go back before Sasuke wakes up. Hinata walk merrily down the streets while people eyeing on her because of her clothes. When she noticed that, she run until no one was eyeing her. She stopped to catch up her breath. She start walking again, later on she heard someone call her. Naruto from behind saw Hinata wearing clothes like Sasuke usually wear. He calls her name "Hinata" when Hinata turn back. Naruto stopped from running and he stared at her. After that long stare Naruto apologized to her. He thought that she was other person not Hinata because of her eyes. "I'm sorry I think I had a mistake I thought that…well never mind, Sayonara!" Naruto said while waving at her then walk again in the busy street. Hinata looked at him go then sigh she went off to go back to the compound. Back to the house,Hinata look if Sasuke is still in bed. But he wasn't there so she looked for him in the house. In the hallway she saw him looking for her too.

"Where have you been?"

"I…I bought something…" Hinata didn't continue of what she were saying when Sasuke touch her forehead.

"You're not sick any more." She nodded.

Sasuke passing Hinata "Uhmm…I will…I mean I want to cook breakfast." Sasuke looked back and nodded at her.

Hinata set the table. She stands up and walked to the living room to tell him that table is ready. Her right foot stepped outside but before her another foot stepped outside, Hinata saw Sasuke standing in front of her. She stepped back. "Uhmmm…table is…" before Hinata could finish her sentence Sasuke went inside the room and moved to the table. Hinata also went to the table and takes her seat.

"You're still tired. Why did you get up so soon?" Hinata asked

"Because I need to" He continue eating. Hinata noticed his cup is empty; she quickly took the kettle of tea.

"I'll do it." Hinata let Sasuke pour the tea. He also filled hers.

"uhmm…Thanks…for taking care of me…"

"It's nothing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he spotted Sakura.

"It's too early and you're too noisy." Sakura stopped.

"Hey! Sakura, you would not believe this!"

"What? Will you clear it, what do you want to say?"

"It's…I saw someone…" he said panting.

"Come…Let's sit first."

Naruto and Sakura sat down in a bench. "Now, tell me what is it?"

"It's I saw someone…She was wearing a cloth that is the same what Sasuke always wear."

"What? Are you sure it is like Sasuke's?"

He was recalling her image. "Yup! She's wearing just like Sasuke's. Her cloth also has a fan emblem of Uchiha in her back."

"Fan emblem of Uchi…ha? Could it be? He found…a survivor of his clan?"

"It can't be, nobody survive except him and his brother."

"Could it be…Sasuke found another…girl...other than me?" Sakura start crying with exaggerated tears.

"Sa-Sakura…listen…Sasuke is such a stupid person and…and he will never ask a girl to be with him." He try to calm her.

"Oh!"

"Huh? Wait! Are you telling me that I have no chance to be with him?" Inner Sakura

"Ah, Sakura and there is more about that girl…"

"Huh!"

"When I call her, she looked at me."

"So?"

"She's kind a…looks like Hinata…and also weird…"

"Could it be Hinata?"

"No, she's not, she's different in her eyes…they are…black."

"Black?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Blood! Hinata's shoulder hunched and hands leaning to floor. Her right palm was stained with blood. She coughed again and blood came out. She looked at her palm, sitting in her legs. She took a white cloth in her pocket and quickly cleans the blood. Sasuke enter the room. "I've heard you cough." Hinata quickly put the cloth inside her pocket. "I'm okay" Sasuke saw a red stain in the handkerchief. He acted that he didn't saw anything. "Go back to bed and stay there." Hinata obeys him. "I'll be leaving for training. I'll be back this afternoon." Hinata stopped and nodded.

-------**Woods – training area**------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opened his eyes, red eyes, the sharingan eye activated. He jumped up and threw his shurikens in his target. All targets hit. He landed with his right knee kneeling. He heard someone coming. He stands up still holding one more shuriken. The bushes shaking and there came out Naruto. Sasuke threw the shuriken he have in his hand to Naruto. "Hey!" "What are you doing here?" Sasuke leaned in the tree.

"I want to talk to you."

"You're a bother."

"Grr…!"

"What do you want?"

"Oi! Sasuke, I want to know something. Are you sure you are the only survivor of your clan?"

He stopped and looked at him. "Of course not."

"You mean you are not living alone in that compound of your clan?"

"No, I'm talking about Itachi."

"I knew it! It only means that you are…he he he…with a girl."

He blushed but his serious and calm face hides his emotions. "If there nothing else you have to say, you can leave."

"Hmf!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crow once again showed up. "Idiots, idiots, idiots…"

"Oi! Naruto, what happen?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"He he he…It's true he does not have any relatives left except his brother."

"So what did he say about that?"

"Nothing. He said nothing so I left."

"Naruto! You should ask him more. We should know who that girl is!"

"You're useless! I'll do it by myself." Sakura walked off.

------**To Uchiha compound**--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crow flying in circles. "Idiots, idiots, idiots…"

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you heading?" he did not answer her.

"Uhmm…Sasuke…I want to know something…about a girl." He remains silent.

"What do you…Uhmm…want in a girl?" He did not answer.

"Uhmm…Do you think I…You…and me…fit together?"

"You irritate me." Sakura stopped and looked at Sasuke leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, what happened?"

"What…happened…?"

"Hey, Sakura, are you alright?"

"sniff sniff He said it again…that…I…irritate him…"

"Sakura, I mean, what about the girl? Did you ask him about her?"

"Uh...He he he I…I for-got…" they both sigh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke went inside the room where Hinata slept. She is still lying in the bed sound asleep. Her body was covered by blanket and all he could see was her head. He did not want to disturb her so he walked out the room. He moved to the kitchen to look for anything he could prepare for dinner. But when he opened the cabinet, all he could see is the two packs of noodles. He takes it anyway, not because it is the only food he saw but it is because he is too lazy to prepare other food.

Hinata enter the room and walk towards the table. Sasuke heard her enter the room. "Are you feeling fine?" he placed two bowl of noodles in the table. She just nodded at him. Sasuke started eating. Hinata did not even touch her food and Sasuke noticed that she had something in mind. "What is it?" She wanted to answer him but she bit her lower lip and looked down in her hands.

"You need to eat or you will faint again. If there is something you have in mind why don't you speak it out?"

"Sasuke…I…can I stay here?"

"It's about last night, isn't it? He waited for her to answer.

She nodded. "I do not have my byakugan anymore. And it's…feels like I'm disowned already, even if I'm not. It's just too hard...hearing my father's words." She started crying.

Sasuke went near her and patted her. "You are always welcomed here. You can live in the house near mine."

---**Next day**-----------**Training area**----------------------------------------------------------------

The two faced off, both moved to their fighting stance. "Now!" Sasuke shouted. Hinata attacked him, but he blocked it. She jumps backward and waiting for another chance to attack. He started attacking her, starting in her back. His left arm hit her back and bended down to hit her legs using his. She fell in her hand leaning to ground but quickly stood up. She repeated her first moved but she did not stop attacking. Sasuke, blocked all but unexpected, there is one he missed. The two distanced to each other. Sasuke smirked and said. "You are doing well." Hinata smile and felt happiness but she's still not contented with that. "But…You should not let your guard down!" Sasuke pushed her hard that she was hit to the tree stump behind her. Sasuke pushed her shoulder to lean her more to the tree and said. "Remember this: you should never let your guard down or it may lead you to death…" He let her go and she looked at him for a while and nodded. "We need to go back, training is over."

"But…we haven't spent an hour for training."

"We need to head back before it will start to rain."

Hinata looked at the black clouds forming in the sky. "Huh? I did not even notice it."

"Hinata, we need to go back."

-------**Uchiha compound**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain began to pour heavily and it's getting colder. Hinata prepare a tea for the two of them. She serves it in the table where Sasuke already sitting and reading a scroll. Hinata sit in the other side of the table facing Sasuke. He sips in his tea and put it down. Hinata looked at him curiously and the green scroll he was reading. He looked up at her and easily figured out what's in her mind.

"Hinata, do you want…" he paused for a second. "Do you want to replace your byakugan?"

She stopped from sipping her tea. "?"

"I'm asking if you wanted to…"

She said while putting down the cup in the table. "I…I don't know?"

"Well then. You have time to think. And if you have your decision, tell it to me." he placed the cup in the sink and left Hinata in the room.

Hinata have been thinking about what Sasuke asked her since she entered her room. She looked at the window. The rain hasn't stopped and falls heavily with a vengeance. The whole placed is so quite and only she could hear is the rain that furiously struck the ground. She climbed in her bed and takes the covers up to her chin. Her eyes open again and pull up the covers more covering her head. She could not sleep. Something bothers her and it's because of Sasuke's question. She really doesn't know what to answer in his question. But…what if her white eyes will never come back again? What if she really lost her bloodline limit and? What if she would not pass the exam? And…what if she will never come back again in the Hyuga compound? But…what if she answered him "Yes"…what will happen? And how he can replace her byakugan? Those questions worry her too much.

----**Next day**---**Center of Konoha**------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino and Kiba met in the center of the village. They take a stroll and talked about many things. When Naruto saw the two, he shouted their name to have their attention with his finger pointing at them. They stopped and looked at their friend. Kiba also shouted his name as Naruto run towards them.

"Oi! Kiba, Shino it's been a while. We haven't met for so many weeks." He smiled at them.

"So how's your training?" Kiba asked.

He looked annoyed. "Hmf. Nothing's new. Still waiting for nothing."

"Aha! You mean you did not get any training from Master Jiraiya, do you?"

"SIGH as usual…" he thinked of Jiraiya with many beautiful girls beside him in a bar.

"Hey! Wait, why is Hinata not with you? Where is she?"

"Ah! Hinata? she's…" Shino continued Kiba's sentence.

"…in a mission." He said straight to the point.

"In a mission? I haven't seen her in the past 3 months."

"Maybe it's a heiress thing. She's the family successor of the Hyuga." kiba said

"Ah…" he said without thinking of another question.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The question…**

**Should I accept it or not?**

**My decision…**

**Yes or no?**

**Everything will change**

**Far from who am I**

**In my past life.**

Flowers are wet with the morning dew. Her little fingers touched them gently. The blue, white and yellow flowers that are planted in the small corner added more color to the old compound. The dark haired boy moved slowly beside the raven haired girl. She stood up and greeted him with a smile. He said nothing but leave. Her hand grabbed his.

"uhm…I…want to talked about yesterday…"

"What is your decision?"

"I…I agree, just for strength." She said with a determination in her voice.

The place was a bit dark. Only the flickering candles lightened every corners of the room. Hinata stood in the center of a circle. While Sasuke take several of scrolls, writing something in there using his own blood. A spell was written in her neck. Sasuke is making several signs with the scroll in his hand. He is starting the seal. Black shadows coming out from the scrolls around her. She holds her hand, starting to feel scared and weak. Spells in her neck absorbed the black shadows. She fell in her knees. Sasuke move towards her as he molds chakras in his left hand. He placed his hand in her neck. She screamed as the pain arouse in her whole body. Her eyes began to close and she fall in Sasuke's arms again.

-----------------------**Author's note-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Next chapter…**chapter4: who is she?** Another mistake? Neji just arrived from his mission and saw a girl and thought that it was his cousin. He found out that it's not her. Is that a mistake or not?

Uh…hi! Yawn! Another day…I can't sleep. Many things happen today. And my cat has a kitty to take care but she doesn't know how to take good care of her kitty. Hay ang kulit ng pusa ko…di tuloy ako makagawa ng magandang story...yawn! I wished that you all enjoyed my story…please send me comments and suggestion so that I could improve my story. Sayonara!

**-nika-chan**


	4. chapter4

**Nothing is permanent in this world. Except the word…'Change'**

**Chapter 4: Who is she?**

Dark and snow…the only thing she can see. Black and white compliment well. There is nothing, no one in there. The dark spacious road seems to have no end. And the snow…it is continuously falling…slowly. Silence and peace…was there…but then, there is pain…

"Where am I" she thought, minding not the pain. There is light. And finally, she had escaped from the vast darkness and cold snow.

A child…and a father…

The young child clutched her father's hand. She hides behind him. There is also a child beside the other man. He looks more confident than she is; he stood next to his father and not hiding from people. The two men stare at each other. The young girl looked at the boy…she smiled at him.

"Father…" he whispered "she smiled at me, she's pretty." His father frowned at him.

"Why? Is there any problem?" he asked curiously but there is no reply.

Hinata smiled on what she is seeing. (It's so Kawaii!) Leaves rustle as the wind blow them gently.

Wind….

It's Naruto, the one who she admires…giving her strength and reason to stand up. There he is…cheering and shouting her name. She blushed as he calls her name. It was the first time that he pays attention to her. She's happy.

Silence again…

Kiba, Shino, and her sensei, Kurenai. Her team…they are the people…who care about her. The people who she always shared happiness and everything, now only she could see is there back…leaving…leaving her alone…she cried out there name. "Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Kurenai-sensei!"

But nothing's there anymore…alone…lonely she is again...

Suddenly, those scenes…are fast-forwarding…so fast…she could not understand what's happening…

"Who are you?" seeing an image of a girl. Standing…looking at her. She looks weak…crying, she is. She walked towards her. She was shocked.

"It's…it's me…months ago…" she touched her but she disappears.

And now everything turns white…and there…was pain…

"A dream?"

----**--------------------**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji finished his task and he is now heading to the Hokage's office. Wondering what happened to Konoha when he is away. And to his cousin, Hinata, how is she doing now? He quickened his pace to the hokage's office.

"So, what did you find?"

"There are many important things that I've discovered about Orochimaru."

"Tell me what is it?"

"Orochimaru is now nesting in a hidden place inside the forest, in the hidden village of stones."

"Did you find anything about Sasuke?"

"Yes, I did find some information about him. According to a ninja I've fought, Orochimaru planned to use Sasuke as his next container. Unfortunately, when the day that, Orochimaru should transfer to Sasuke's body, Sasuke disappeared.

He continued. "Orochimaru will come here to take Sasuke again."

"Hmm...Well done, Neji. You can go now." He bows at her then leave.

"Master…" Shizune looked at her, worried.

-------**Next day**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's mind still wonders about the previous dream. Strange but more like reality. Why did she have that dream? Why those people in her dream? She doesn't understand. Everything is unclear to her. She wanted answers to her questions.

Another mistake. The long haired brunette walked in the same path where Hinata walked. He looked at the girl ahead of her. She looks familiar, the hair, the clothing, everything just the same. He thought it was his cousin. He quickened his pace to be ahead of her. He was supposed to be noticed by her in that short distance but she's just walking as if she felt nothing, not feeling his presence. Then came to his mind, she is that weak that she could not even notice him in a short distance, utterly pathetic…she is still pathetic in his sight. But anyway why did he mind of her. She is just a waste of time, no need for _a little greeting of Hi and Hello. _Then he is ahead of her now and finally she looked at him. She said nothing but continue on her way.

She turned left while he turned right. _Where is she heading in this time?_ He looked at the girl using his all-seeing eye. Turn back; he jumped in the house's roofs, he followed her.

Then she stopped and looked at the sky but she looks like looking more in the roof. He remains in his place. Stunned. Now he realizes, she is not the girl in his mind but other. But why he did not even notice that? Maybe she just acts like Hinata or maybe he is just thinking much of her. He went back to his way again and left the girl still staring the sky.

_Who is she?_

But Hinata did feel his presence before he feel hers. Even his depart, she did see him leave, just remaining silent knowing the reaction of his cousin.

Soon she'll be home, the place she feels more welcomed. She quickened her pace, seeing the entrance of the compound.

-----------**Author's note**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter…**chapter5: vengeance. **Sasuke once again faced his brother, Itachi. Will he defeat his brother or not? What help can Hinata do for him?

Ohayo! Another chapter only the difference is that the 4th chapter is too short.

Sayonara!

**-nika-chan**


	5. chapter5

**Pathetic?**

**Clinging to life without honor?**

**I'd changed**

**I'm not going to back out anymore!**

**Strong and matured**

**Hating him more**

**Chapter : Vengeance**

Tsunade's office----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Tsunade! Bad news!"

"What is it?" Tsunade calmly said while she scans an old book.

"The patrols of the south gate…they were attacked. Two jonins were found dead in the forest." Aoba said

"What!" she slammed the book closed with a shocking expression.

"One of them survived and currently in the hospital." Izumo added

"Do you have some clues…who did that?"

"We didn't find anything. The place is clean but the…"

"I need to see him and the two of you can go back to your places." She stood up and walked in the door.

"Master, wait!" Shizune said.

Tsunade closed the door. "Master, who do you think?"

"I don't have any idea but we'll found out who is it sooner." Tsunade and Shizune walked down the stairs and meet Kakashi.

"Oh! It's you Kakashi."

"Good Morning! Isn't the day so beautiful?"

"I don't think so."

"Another enemy, so soon?" Tsunade nodded. "Good guess." Kakashi crossed his arms and tilt his head sidewards. "This is not so good." Tsunade started walking again. Kakashi follow Tsunade and Shizune in the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"M…Master…Tsu…nade…" The man tries to sit up.

"What happen and who's the attacker?"

"This morning…while we're patrolling in the south gate of Konoha…"

The fog is getting thick…the three men saw two black figures getting near to them. When the figure is very near to them they recognized who are or what are the black figures. It was two men in black coat with red clouds on it. One of the patrols shouted. "They…they are Akatsukis! They are S-class criminals and there organization is called Akatsuki…" the three of them shiver because of both cold and fear. "Well…well…look at that you know us." One of them said. Both of them throw their straw hat. The men in black coat are Uchiha Itachi and Kisame. Itachi threw kunais towards them. The three men blocked the kunais with their kunai. They run around them in big circle while throwing kunais and shurikens. "Stop playing with your toys!" Kisame shouted. They hit them but those are only logs. The three split and looked around. Before they realized Itachi and Kisame were behind the two. In a blinked of an eye the two died. The last man run inside the forest but Kisame run after him and chop his left arm with his samehada. The man uses a fire style technique so that he can run away from him. After that he uses a teleport jutsu.

"And that's how it happens…" the man explains.

"So it's the Akatsuki." Tsunade said.

"They came back again…We should keep it a secret. Sasuke should not know anything about this." Kakashi said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Sasuke walked by the park. They stopped in a ramen shop and went inside. They sat down and ordered their food. While they wait for their order Sasuke hears a bell. He smirked and said in his thoughts. "He's here." Hinata looked at Sasuke and asked him if there's something wrong. Sasuke shook his head and the smirk disappears in his lips. Mr. Teuchi serves their food.

Sakura walked by the park with Ino. They laughed as they walked along the road. They often see each other but they always have no time for a little chit-chat since they were busy training or busy for their missions. They were glad that they finally have time for each other. They passed the corner of the street when they saw Naruto running after them. He shouted. "Hey Sakura!" Sakura looked annoyed. "What is it now? This is the only time we can have our privacy." Naruto stopped in front of Ino and Sakura. He looked at Ino and said. "Oh! Hello too, Ino." Sakura put her hand in her waist and said. "What do you want?" "Sakura, Granny Tsunade wants to talk to you." He answered, panting. "What? Can't I have a break today?" Ino interfered. "Sakura, you can go maybe next time we can talk again. I forgot that I need to do something too." Ino waved at Sakura and Naruto. Ino walked back in her house. "Ino…something is wrong with her today."

Hinata and Sasuke started walking again. Hinata said. "Sasuke let's head back home." But Sasuke didn't hear anything that Hinata said. He walked in different way, when Hinata noticed that his not coming she stopped and looked back to asked him. "Sasuke, what's the matter?" Sasuke stopped. "He's here." He answered. "Who?" she finally understands. "You mean…him?" He didn't answer; Hinata walked towards him and clutched his arm. "Let go." He commanded. Hinata moved closer to him instead and said. "But...please stay for a while." He understands and looked at her. Hinata withdrew her hands from his arm. They went off again to go back to the compound.

Sasuke sat by the table and open a scroll to read. Hinata bring a cup of tea for Sasuke to drink while reading. She sat down in the other side of the table and watches him. Sasuke stopped from reading and looked up to see Hinata. Hinata quickly looked down. He sips his tea after that he closed his scroll and stand up. Hinata quickly stand up too and catch up with Sasuke whose walking towards the door. Again Hinata clutch his arm and said. "Can…" before she can finish the sentence Sasuke said. "No, and don't follow me." Sasuke walked again exiting the room leaving Hinata speechless.

Sasuke left the compound. He looked up in the limitless and blue sky for a while before start walking again. He starts looking all over for the man he wants to kill, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke pass by Kakashi whose chuckling in his book somewhere in the corner. Kakashi looked at him passing by. He closed his book and put it inside his pouch. Sasuke's starting to feel annoyed because he didn't see any signs of his brother. Sasuke stopped and looked around him. He shakes his right fist on his side while murmuring. "Where are you Uchiha…Itachi!" He started running again but now he went to the forest.

Meanwhile, Hinata suddenly feel uncomfortable. She doesn't know why but she's getting worried about Sasuke. She advances to the door and wear her sandals. She set off to look for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Tsunade, I'm here." Sakura said as she open the door. She walk towards Tsunade and said. "Master why did you call me I thought today's my break?" "What do you want? Train me nonstop and exhaust me again?" Inner Sakura said. "Sakura I have something to tell you." Sakura looked at her and said. "What is it?" Naruto, who is outside waiting for Sakura, went closer to the door so that he can hear what they were talking about.

"Sakura, Akatsukis are here in the village. They killed two of our patrols and one of them is in the hospital. I'm pretty sure that more are coming for help." Tsunade said. "What Akatsuki? But when?" Sakura questioned. "This morning two of their member was here, Uchiha Itachi and Kisame. But the reason I call you is that I need you to heal those who will be injured. I want to see if you're doing well with your healing skills." Tsunade answered while opening a scroll. Naruto heard her, he open the door quickly to asked Tsunade.

"What do you mean!" he shouted to her.

Tsunade looked at him and sighed. "Will you shut your mouth can't you see I'm working." She said.

"You're not answering my question! I'm asking about the Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi!"

"You're sneaking behind the door and I'm sure you've heard all of that." She closed the scroll and pick up another.

"Did Sasuke know about this?" Naruto asked.

"I think he already know it." Tsunade said.

"S…Sasuke? You mean he is…" she said.

"Yes but I think he's not the only one, there's another person you should help."

"I need to find him." Naruto said and exit the room.

Sakura was speechless. She began to worry about Sasuke. They haven't talked to each other since Hinata asked them about Sasuke. She can't do anything except to agree with Tsunade to wait for patients so that she can have time to talk with Sasuke again. All she can do is to wait.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke is now inside the forest. He sat down in a nearby tree. He hit the ground with his fist. He procures a shuriken from his shuriken holster. He threw all of his shuriken he has, in the tree in front of him. The wind blow gently in his hair, finally he heard the bell again, followed by a voice. "You're here, my pathetic little brother." Itachi show himself in the tree. He jumped down while Sasuke smirked and moved in a fighting stance. "I'm not your pathetic brother anymore." He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata pass by Kakashi where Sasuke pass him by. Kakashi looked at Hinata and asked her. "Why you're in a hurry?" Hinata stopped and looked at him.

"Who me?" Kakashi nodded. "I'm looking for…Sasuke…Uhm, I'm sorry I need to go." She bowed at him and run again.

Kakashi watched her leave. Asuma who is beside Kakashi said. "What do you think why she's looking for Sasuke?"

Kakashi answered. "I think he already know about it."

Gai suddenly appear and said. "Hmm…I think we need to follow them before something happens." Kakashi nodded.

After that they disappear. Hinata decided to look in the forest. So she did, when she got there she saw a light looks like a fire followed by a loud explosion. She went there to see for herself what it is. When she got near, she saw Itachi. he is going to throw Sasuke in a tree full of shurikens. She ran after Sasuke to catch him to prevent him from getting hurt, she shout his name. "Sasuke!" Gai and Asuma were there to see the scene. Asuma was about to jump down but Gai stoped him with serious expression in his face and said. "Leave it to her." Hinata catch Sasuke but after she catch him she was hit in the tree with Sasuke in her arms. She coughed with blood. They were outrage of what Hinata just did. "Why…did you…follow, I…told you not to." He said in a weak voice. Itachi threw kunais on them and Hinata blocked them all.

"How did she?" Asuma said.

"She can do that in that situation?" Gai said.

"You blocked the kunais using a barrier made out of your chakra." Itachi said calmly.

"But if she did that, her chakra is…" Asuma said.

"Her chakra might be low now." Gai finished his sentence.

Hinata stood up to face him but the place suddenly spins. When it stops it turned black and series of attacks hit her. She can't see a thing and it was difficult for her now that she had lost her byakugan. She calms herself and closed her eyes to think. She opens her eyes again and now she fully understands that it was only a genjutsu. She bit her lower lip, her blood drop in a puddle. She was released from the spell. When everything went back to normal, she looked at him, panting and said…

"I…won't…let you hurt…Sasuke because…I promised to…Sakura...No matter what happen."

Gai and Asuma looked at her and Asuma said. "I thought he used his sharingan?"

Kakashi arrived with an ANBU and said. "What happen?" Gai and Asuma looked at him. "You're late." The four jumped down, Itachi looked at them calmly. He already knew that they were there all the time watching in there little melodrama. Itachi jumped up when he saw the ANBU. He doesn't want to play with them. The ANBU, Gai and Asuma follow him leaving Kakashi with Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata fell on her knees and coughed blood. "What is this…feeling…?" Her vision suddenly turned black out, she fell unconscious. "No! The side-effect." Sasuke whispered. He walked towards Hinata in an uneven way with his right hand on his left arm. He kneeled down her and coughed some blood. Kakashi walked towards them and said. "I think you can't carry her I'll do it for you. Sasuke, can you walk by your own?" Sasuke nodded. Kakashi carry unconscious Hinata in his arms. The two walked back in the village to bring Hinata to Tsunade. When they got there, Naruto run towards them while shouting.

"Sasuke! Master Kakashi!" Kakashi and Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and to Kakashi's arms. "Who's that?" He point at Kakashi's arm while looking at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't answer. "We need to go, she needs help." Kakashi said. "Okay, from here I'll help you, Sasuke." He place Sasuke's arm in his neck. They start walking again.

-------**Hospital**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade and Sakura wait for their patients to arrive. "How long am I going to wait?" Sakura said. "They're here." Tsunade open the door and there she saw Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke in front of the door. She looked at Hinata and said. "Lay her in the bed." Kakashi laid her while Naruto helped Sasuke to sit in the chair. Sakura moved to Sasuke. "S…Sasuke…" she said slowly. Kakashi, Tsunade and Naruto looked at them.

"Sakura, Sasuke's okay. We need to help her first." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded and moved to Hinata who is in the bed. When she looked at her she recognized her.

"She's Yuki."

"You know her?" Naruto said. Kakashi and Tsunade didn't say anything.

"I met her in the park." Sakura start to clean her with a wet cloth. "She's my friend and I ask her to protect Sasuke…" She continued.

"So that's why she follows me." Sasuke said. Sakura didn't say anything and start healing Hinata with her chakra. Naruto moved beside her. He looked down to her.

"ahhh!" she point at the girl.

"Shhh!" Sakura said to silence him.

"Isn't she the girl we want to ask to Sasuke?" he whispered to her.

Sakura nodded and smile. "Uhm…she is. I forgot to tell you."

"She is Yuki. Sasuke let her stay in the place he is living."

"What! He really did that?" he shouted.

Sakura silence him again. "Stop yelling you will wake her."

"I can't believe it. Sasuke do have care for women. Wonder what did he say when Hinata asked him?"

Gai and Asuma enter the room. Kakashi look at them. "What happen?"

"He suddenly disappears." Asuma said.

Sasuke get mad about this. If only Hinata and the others didn't show up he can beat him. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and said. "Sasuke, calm down it's over."

"Master, I'm done with her." Everybody look from Sakura to Hinata.

Tsunade examined Hinata and said. "Well done Sakura, you did well. She will wake up later." Sakura moved to Sasuke to heal him.

"Let's leave them alone." Tsunade said. They all head to the door. Naruto looked back to see Sakura and Sasuke then he exit the room too. Sakura can hear their faint foot step. The room became silent after they left. She tried to speak to Sasuke but nothing comes out in her mouth. She wanted to say something but every time she tries to she always hesitate. She's afraid, afraid of being hurt by Sasuke or to hurt Sasuke. Sasuke felt a stab that makes him feel uncomfortable. Until he notice Sakura's too silent, she's not like that before. He speaks knowing that she's not going to say something. "Sakura, why are you silent? I mean why you're not saying anything. Sakura finally speak with little sobs. "Because…I don't know what to say…I don't know if it will make you happy or mad …or… if it will hurt you or not." She removed her hand from his back and shed her tears. Hinata's already awake but she didn't open her eyes so that they won't mind her. Sasuke speak again. "What did she tell you?" Sakura was surprised by his question.

"Who?" she said. Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"Oh! Her…

A Flashback…

That day I'm in the park, sitting in a bench, alone. She sat beside me and when I noticed her. I suddenly remember that she is the girl I want to ask to you. I talked to her…

"Uhm…Hello!"

"Uh…Hi!" she smiled at me.

"ahm…excuse me. May I…can I talked to you?" she nodded.

"Uhm…yes, Sakura-chan."

"Huh! Wait, how did you know my name?"

"hmm…if you know me, and I don't know you then…that means I'M FAMOUS!" inner Sakura said.

"It's…it's because…I…you…I always…see you and I like you…and I ask everything about you." She sighed in relief.

"Really!" the tone of her voice suddenly changes. "Wait…May I know who you really are?"

"Uh! I'm…I'm…I'm Yuki…yes, I'm Yuki." She sighed again.

"Oh! Really. Why I don't see you often?"

"Ah…It is because…I always go… training."

"She's weird and also suspicious. She doesn't seem to tell the truth." Inner Sakura said.

"I want to know something about you."

"Uh…yes…"

"I saw you once…wearing just like Sasuke's clothes. I want to know…why are you wearing those, why is there a fan emblem of Uchiha on those clothes and do you know Sasuke?"

She flinched and looked at her lap. "Sasuke…he…he helped me…he understands all."

"What…what do you mean? Understands what?"

"everything"

"I'm sorry if I intrude, but what connections you have with Sasuke?"

Hinata shed her tear. "Uhmm…sorry…I did not mean to say such things."

"Sasuke and I…were…just friends. He helped me and let me stay in his house."

"W-what? Sasuke…and you…were staying in the same house?" her world seems to be destroyed.

"Ah, Sakura-chan…"

And that is the first time we met…until then we often see each other and become friends. There are times that we talked about you and someone else like…

"Sakura-chan…I want to know…"

"Hmm?"

"I want to know, what do you think about…Hyuga Hinata?"

She picked another flower and connects it to another. "Why did you ask?"

"hmm…let me think…" she picked another flower.

"She is…a nice girl…she is timid and quite. Sometimes weird…and she admire Naruto."

"Oh…"

"Hey Yuki, how about you? What do you think about her?" she prods her in her cheek.

"Me? I can only say is…I hate her."

"W-what? Why?" she just smiled at me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata…" he thought.

"What makes you to tell her to protect me?"

"I…because I…" she blushed and continue again on what she was saying.

"I found out that I can't do anything for you but…she…she can do what I can't do. And I'm pretty sure that…" she paused again.

A single tear escaped in her eye. "She likes you." Sasuke know that she's crying even he didn't see it.

"Thank you, Sakura." He said softly with a smile on his lips.

"For what?" she said.

"If you didn't tell her that, I maybe seriously injured." He walk in the side of the bed to look at Hinata and said.

"I know you're awake." Hinata opened her eyes and sit up.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to..." Hinata swung her legs to stand up. But when her feet was parallel to the ground she get dizzy again and was about to fall. Sasuke catch her. Sakura don't want to see it so she looked away. Sakura walked to the door and closed it gently. She stayed in the back of the door for a while then leave. Sasuke help Hinata to get back to the bed so that she can rest. "You need to stay here. I'll come back tomorrow." He left her in the bed.

--------------**Author's note**----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter…**chapter6: snake's predator**. Another tragedy! Orochimaru's visit…Hinata realized the truth behind the sharingan eye she had.

nika-chan


	6. chapter6

**I'm Orochimaru**

**The giant snake**

**And you're my predator,**

**My container…**

**Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Chapter6: Snake's predator**

He deactivates his sharingan. "We should go back now." she looked at him and deactivates hers too.

"Ano…Sasuke…you go home now. I'll be going to the forest. I'll be back later." He nodded.

He disappeared behind the large trees. She walked in the opposite direction that Sasuke went. She walked slowly while looking around her. It is a nice place to walk with no disturbances after the hard training she got from Sasuke. She saw the open area in the forest. She runs excitedly for the sun. She feels the hot summer breeze that hit her face. She tossed her small bag near the stream, taking off her sandals and soaking her feet to the water. She then remembers the technique that she had learned from her teammates, Kiba and Shino. It's been a long time since she used that technique. Focusing her energy of chakra towards her feet, she stepped in the water and she's floating. Focusing more and releasing chakra. Slowly, she raises her left hand and the water also rises. She's dancing above the water. The water sparkles in the sun's rays.

There was a hiss and next to it was a thud in the tree. The kunai blade was intended to hit Hinata. Fortunately she dodges that one smoothly but it sliced a strand of her hair. She looked at the place where it came from. And there was a freakish guy with a long tongue standing there.

"O—Orochimaru-sama!" she said.

"Heh! Impressive, I bet he taught you very well, Hyuga heiress."

"Huh! How did he---?" she said nervously

"It's an honor meeting you Hyuga Hinata. Hehehe…Why are you shaking?"

She touched the side of her thigh and flinched. She forgot that she took off her shuriken holster and pouch. Just when she looked back at Orochimaru, he charged in. he pushed her hard that makes them hear a thump after she hit the tree. She coughed blood and felt something wrong with her body. Orochimaru stand in front of her. He reaches for her neck and lifted her.

"Hehehe…what's wrong?" he squished her neck merciless but not trying to kill her, just wanting her to feel more pain.

"I—can't—breath…" she try to took of his hand.

He said nothing but there is a smirked in his face. Hinata focused her chakra in her hands, she used the gentle fist. But before her hand hit him he jumped back and laughed. Once that she was free, she holds her neck. Again, she felt the strange feeling and everything seems to hurt. _It's impossible for escape now. But…_

"But…I…won't go…back…I need to prove…I need to prove that I'm…not pathetic…" she whispered while standing with her bare feet. She charged in.

"Heh! you still have the nerve!" he jump back every time she strike. And finally she activates her sharingan.

"Heh! I see…" He slapped her hard and was thrown to the grounds (skid). "Heh! Don't worry, I wont kill you."

She turned to him, wiping blood in her mouth. "What…what do you want?"

"I just want to see you and Sasuke and about the sharingan…"

"Sha-sharingan?"

"Yes, your sharingan, do you know what it really is?"

"W-what?"

"Those eyes…are only replicas, a copy of the original sharingan eye."

"I…I remember now…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Sasuke,that scroll you're reading…"_

"_Are scrolls I steal from Orochimaru. I stole his scrolls of secret arts and technique, and those techniques are forbidden."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So he already learned how to use them" he walked in front of her but not too close "One of my forbidden techniques that I've been experimenting could only be used for once and the one who only had a Kekkei Genkai is the only one who could do the seal to make a replica of his bloodline limit. But now, it has no use. Heh! He just used it for nothing, wasting it just for a wimp." He turned back. "but both of you will suffer pain because of the seal but you will suffer more than him."

"Wait! Where…Urg" she touched her neck where the seal was placed. "What are you planning for Sasuke?"

"Hiss…Don't worry I won't take him so early…but I will someday." He disappears just like how the smokes disappear in the wind.

"Sa—Sasuke…" she try to stand up and walk to the stream to wash her face.

After washing, she took her things and went back to the compound.

----------**Uchiha compound--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My name is Uchiha Sasuke.**

**There are plenty of things I hate,**

**But I don't see that it matters,**

**Considering there is**

**almost nothing I do like.**

**It seems pointless to talk about **

"**dreams"…that is just a word…**

**But what I have is determination.**

**I plan to restore my clan. **

**And there is someone I sworn…**

…**to kill.**

"You're here." He looked up at her.

"Uh…yes"

He noticed her new bruises, wounds and some blood. "What happen to you?"

She tries to hide some visible bruises. "Uhm…its nothing…I just…uh…don't worry about it. I could heal this easily." He did not believe in her. He believes that something happen but he will never ask more about it. He let it pass.

Hinata went to her room. "I should have done this before I got here. He might get worried about me." she heals her wounds and bruises using her chakra. Hinata also learned how to heal by reading several medical scrolls.

**-----------Next day--------Training grounds-------------------------------------------------------**

"Hinata! Pay attention! Don't let yourself get distracted!" he shouted as he threw kunais at her.

Her red eyes saw the coming kunais and slapped them using her hands cover with chakra. She look for him, he disappear again. He whispered at her back. "I'm here." With that he try to hit her back using his knee but she wasn't there anymore. He saw the coming shurikens, not just shurikens but shadow shurikens in it. "Heh!" it hits him and falls but it was only a log with the shurikens and some smoke.

"I bet you can do better than that!" he said to her.

Hinatas emerged from the tree behind him and hold him tight, not to escape and then kunais attacked him. He stopped them using his feet and it hit the doppelgangers instead. The real Hinata shows up with a double blade kunai in her hand. He got his too. They both charge, blades cover with sharp chakra. They both do the hand to hand combat with blades. Their kunai met and pushing each other. They jump backwards and attack again, chasing each other. Their kunai met again, Hinata's hand reached for his arm to push it but he move his arm away knowing that she will try to hit his chakra points. He smirked. "You're doing better." He said and she response stuttering. "Th-thank…you…" but not letting her guard down. Sasuke move in to his normal position, hands in his pocket. "Let's have lunch first." She nodded and moved to her basket of food and sit down in a trunk in the ground. He sat down there too. She placed the rice balls between them and looked for the tea inside her basket. She prepares it for the two of them. They both start to eat. "Uhm…Sasuke…"

"Nani?"

"I…I want to know…w-why do you have nightmares every night? I…I'm just…curious…since y-you helped me you never…told me a-about you a-and your family." She stutters.

"hmm?"

"I-it's just…I…I j-just want to know something about you…that's all."

He looked down. "My brother…he killed them."

"Huh!"

"My family, the whole clan…I'm---alone." He looked at her. "He made me cry."

"Y-you cry?" she asked the same question that Sakura asked him.

"My goal is to kill him to avenge my family and I plan to restore my clan. That is all I can tell you."

"Oh!" she looked at her tea. "Sasuke…I'm…sorry…for asking."

He said nothing and they continue to eat. They reach for the last rice ball and their fingers touched. "Oh! I'm s-sorry…I…you…can have it." She blushed and sipped her tea quietly. He did not react at this and take the rice ball. After that he sips at his tea.

**--------Tsunade's office-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Master Tsunade, what should we do about this?"

"I do not have plans yet. I'm sure that snake is inside the village now, in disguise."

"But Master, we should act now before he takes Sasuke again. He is still an Uchiha and we can't afford to lose an Uchiha in our village. We need him to restore his clan."

"Yes, but no one knows where he is now and I'm not worrying only about Sasuke's life but Hinata's too."

"She will get involved in this situation. He might plan too to bring with him the Hyuga heiress with Sasuke." Jiraiya suddenly joined in the conversation.

"Tsunade, you should not let anyone to be with Sasuke. You know what you are risking here, right? if something happened to the Hyuga heiress, you might get many problems because of the head of the Hyuga."

"I won't, unless Orochimaru haven't done any move."

"But what should we do? If we did not plan right now, he---" she was cut off by Tsunade.

"Shizune, enough! Jiraiya and you Kakashi, you two should cooperate with me!"

**--------------------------------------------Tsunade's Act---------------------------------------------**

Some ANBUs went for patrols to look for the Snake Sanin while Jiraiya and Kakashi look over for the young Uchiha and the Hyuga Heiress, unnoticed. The village people (of course) do not know anything about the operations and sudden change on the ninja missions.

------------------------------**Orochimaru and Kabuto**----------------------------------------------

"Master Orochimaru, when are you planning to take Sasuke's body?"

"As soon as possible but I want to play more before I will completely take his body."

"Master, we still have a year."

"Heh! Yes, we still have a year, Kabuto…"

"Orochimaru-sama, what about the Hyuga?"

"I will let them have their peace for a while and then…after the 4th chunin exam we will meet again…"

He nodded and left the dark room.

**------------------Training grounds-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What do you think?" Kakashi looked at Jiraiya.

"This is not so good…"

"Why do you say so?"

"They're leaving so soon? Please…please do not leave…I haven't looked at your beautiful bodies." Jiraiya peep on the girls, leaving.

Kakashi sighed and said. "I'm talking about Sasuke and Hinata. sighed what do you think?" he asked again.

He clears his throat. "They look well. I bet she is now stronger than any young kunoichi in the village."

"They were together almost 4 months and they were doing great with the training." He agreed with him. The two left.

"hn…" a leaf fell from the tree.

"huffhuff Sasuke…what's…the matter?"

He kept staring at the tree. He knew that there is someone watching them train up there. "nothing"

"Hinata…I will teach you how to use properly the sharingan eye."

"uhmm…yes…"

"I will explain it first…" she nodded.

"…the sharingan eye or the mirror wheel eye…is supposed to be uniquely to only a small number of the Uchiha clan. We copied my sharingan by the seal I made and it is because I figured out that the sharingan was copied from your clan's byakugan. shinobi who have the sharingan eye…have mastered a form of ocular ninjutsu. It enables them to penetrate and see the reality behind any illusion or spell…and to reflect the power of magics they penetrate back on those who cast them."

"I've heard some of it from the elders of our clan. They said that the small member of the Clan Uchiha was once a Hyuga. They manage to change their eyes abilities and because of the many experiments and observations, they finally discovered the sharingan eye. Thus, many arguments happen and some of our clan's members decided to separate and to make their own clan and soon they call their self as the clan Uchiha, which became powerful as the Hyugas."

"It makes sense."

**---------------Uchiha compound---------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I will prepare tea." She head to kitchen door.

"Hinata…"

"! What---what is it?"

"Uh…nothing…"

**After a few minutes…**

"Here…" Sasuke stare at the window. Hinata sat down and sips at her tea. She looked at him. "Sasuke…?"

"Nani?" he sips at his tea.

"uh…nothing…" Sasuke went to the kitchen.

Hinata sipped again her tea. There was a 'crash' sound coming from the kitchen. She quickly went to the kitchen to check if Sasuke is alright. "S-Sa…Sasuke…Sasuke!"

She runs beside him. "W-What…ha---No! t-the…curse seal!" the cursed seal crawling to his feet. "Sasuke…

"Uhn…uhh…It…everything…hurts…again…urg!" he clutch his neck.

She sobs and shivers. "What…what should I do?" Sasuke reached for her hand. Hinata held his, he is cold. She doesn't know what to do. The only thing in her mind is to hug him just to lessen the cold. But…

"Sasuke…"

"Urg! Why! Uhnn…" he whines and fell unconscious in her arms.

She sobs and a tear fell on his face. She tries to lead unconscious Sasuke to his room. She placed his arm to her neck and walked slowly to his room. She laid him down to his bed. "But why? Why the cursed seal---No! Could it be…Orochimaru? He's…playing a game on us!" she thought.

**---------------Author's note---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Next chapter…**Chapter7: The 4th Chunin Selection exam.**

Sorry for wrong grammar. I'm not good in constructing sentences too. Sorry, sorry, sorry! Hope that you will continue to read my fictions. (Ganbatte! Nika-chan!) Don't mind the wrong grammar as long as you understand what I am trying to tell you in the story. Just ask me what you did not understand in my story.

**Nika-chan**


	7. chapter7

**It's hard to give me courage.**

**But you guided me to find it.**

**I'm here, stepping to the next stone.**

**My goal is way too far**

**But I'll make sure that I'll get there someday.**

**Chapter 7: Next step to my goal.**

TuhTweeet…the bird flap it's wings.

**A meeting…**

"Master Tsunade" Asuma looked at Tsunade

"Everyone is here? Very well, we have something to discuss."

"What is it?"

"The next Chunin exam."

"Is it time already? But we still have some problems---"

"Yes I know it, Kurenai. But we have to start the exam as soon as possible."

"Then…when is it?" Kakashi closed his book.

"First week of December, I know it's too soon…Inform your students about this."

"Hai!" the other ninjas left.

"Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai" the three looked at the Hokage.

"I want you to put Hinata Hyuga, Yamanaka Ino and Akamichi Choji as a team."

"Hai!" Asuma and Kurenai said while Kakashi just nod. They left.

**----Minutes later…Uchiha Compound-----------------------------------------------------------**

knockknock Hinata open the door and saw Kakashi standing there. He looked at the young lady and to Sasuke who is entering the living room. Sasuke looked at his sensei.

"Yo! It's been a long time, Sasuke!"

"M-master…please come in…" she said softly enough to get his attention. He smiled at her.

"Why did you come?" Sasuke sat down sipping the tea that Hinata prepares.

"Is that how you greet your Master?" Sasuke stared at him. "Oh well! I came here to give you the good news! The Hokage announced the start of the 4th Chunin Exam. That would be on December 1." He turned to Hinata. "You're teamed up with Choji and Ino. I want to meet you this afternoon at the bridge." He left.

**-Same time…Choji and Ino------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ino stretched her arms forward. "Yawn what a strange dream I had last night!"

"What is it?" munchmunch

"Don't ask me it will just annoy me more." she stopped stretching. "Hey! That's Master Asuma and…Lady Kurenai?" she point at them looking at Choji.

"Master! What are you doing here!" she shouted waving her hands.

"sigh She's shouting again as usual..."

"Hunh?" Kurenai looked at Ino and Choji.

Ino greeted the two and asked Asuma again. "Masters what are doing here?"

"I want to inform you two that the Chunin exam would be on December 1st. Kakashi would like to see you at the bridge this afternoon."

"Who would be our teammates?" Choji pulled another potato chip in his pocket.

"The two of you would be teamed up with Yuki." Kurenai said.

"Huh? Who is she?" the two asked curiously.

"You'll find out when you meet Kakashi." The two disappear with the puff of smoke.

-------** At the Hokage's office…**--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura knocked at the wooden door. She entered and walked in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Master, I've heard that the exam will start next month."

Tsunade closed his book. "Yes, I already announced it. Even the lords of the nearby villages were informed."

"hmm…Is Yuki…already know about it? Is she going to take the exam?"

"Maybe Kakashi already informed it to her and to her teammates. If the issue that Yuki is taking the exams worrying you, then forget it. She already knows what to do there and how hard the exam would be." She stated.

Her worries about Yuki disappear. "What…what do you mean by that? She haven't take the exam right? She's new here and she told me that she's an orphan who traveled in many countries and she hasn't…" she was cut by Tsunade.

"Listen, yes, she is traveling and she hasn't been here before. But she knew everything including the exams."

"She did not say a thing on me." she was surprised about the new information she got about Yuki. She did not know that she knows everything about Konoha.

----**Meanwhile…at the bridge**----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's already noon and Kakashi haven't arrived. Ino is getting impatient. Choji just looked at Ino and picked the last potato chip. Ino took it.

"Ino! That's mine! That is the last one…" but before he could continue, Ino ate it. Choji glared at Ino angrily.

"What? Will you stop looking at me like that it's just a potato chip! You have many of it." They start to quarrel.

Kakashi jumped down from a tree. "Hello guys!" Kakashi said happily.

"Grrr!" the two glared at him. "You're late! We're fed up of waiting here!"

"Hehehe…I got lost on my way and then…" Hinata appeared with a puff of smoke.

"Master, no need to explain. My apologize; Master had to wait for me that's why we are late. Sorry…" she bowed her head.

"hehehe…" he scratch his head. "I want to introduce to you Yuki. She is in your team." She stepped forward.

"Oh…so that's the girl…" Ino thought.

"I hope she is not like Ino." Choji thought.

The two looked at Hinata and there came a thought on their head. 'She looks like someone...like that shy brunette on (the noisy dog owner) that Kiba's team. Hmmm…I wonder what clan she belongs?' the two stared at her.

"Master Tsunade has recommended the three of you the journeyman ninja selection exam. She chooses the three of you to be in my team, and…I'm your sensei."

"Huh...?" she paused for a second until she realized what the silver haired man said. "What! You're our sensei!" Ino point Kakashi.

"Yes, I am and be thankful about that. Now…let's talk about the exam."

"Are we really lucky to have a teacher who is always late!" Ino whispered to Yuki and Choji.

"Here, fill out these applications." He shoved the papers. The three read the paper.

"I want to know your answer do you wished to take the exam or not?"

Hinata simply smile and said to herself. "I will never let this pass. I've waited for this." "I'll take it." Kakashi grinned.

"What about the two of you?" he asked.

Ino and Choji looked at each other and smiled. They nodded as a sign of agreement. "We would like to take the exam."

"Good. You have to report at the academy on the next 3 weeks I'll see you there." He disappears with the puff of smokes.

"I'll make sure that I will pass that exam and maybe I'll get a chance to see my Sasuke-kun again! ˜♥" She stole another potato chip from Choji.

Hinata from behind looked at the two. She let the wind blew her long hair. "Sasuke…You're the first one I'll thank if I pass the exam. I hope…" she looked at the endless sky.

Interrupted by Ino. "Yuki-chan! Let's go! We have many things to talk about."

"Uhmm…Yes, I'm coming."

**Somewhere…**

"_She is a cheerful lady. Isn't she?"_

"_Yes…she is. I can say that her skills and strength is in the same level as yours or maybe stronger than we expect. But I want to test her more." he grinned._

"_Test?"_

"_Yes, I want to know if she fits for my dear Sasuke. For my next experiment…hehehe…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Ino, Choji and Hinata. at the park, Ino pull Hinata everywhere while Choji keep following them. Hinata got tired of walking the same with Choji who looks like he hasn't drink water for months.

"Ino, I'm tired and hungry. Let's eat first." Choji said, panting.

"Oh! What about a lunch? What do you think Yuki-chan?"

Before she could answer there was a loud-mouthed yellow haired boy came running and shouting for help to their direction. Behind him was the pink haired girl who is chasing him. Naruto run behind the three and asked for defense. "Please, please help me!" he pleaded. There came Shikamaru in the scene, wearing his Chunin suit. Putting his hands on his waist he said. "How troublesome...woman always this loud. I bet you did something to Sakura that makes her came running after you and looks like she wants to burn you to death."

"Oh! Here she comes…" Choji said pointing Sakura. Looks like, everybody was shoved by the gust of wind made by Sakura.

"Naruto! you STUPID!" Sakura caught Naruto's collar. "You…you…" she gave Naruto three punches.

Ino came between the two. "Sakura, you billboard brow, what are you doing screaming and shouting like that, your voice is almost heard all over the village."

Shikamaru sighed heavily. "If you two want to fight, then do it without the shouting. You two annoy me."

"Sakura-chan…"squeaks Hinata. Everybody looked at her. "Why are you two chasing and shouting?"

"Ah…Yuki-chan! I did not even see you." Then she looked at Naruto, who has lumps upon lumps and spiral eyes.

"oh! Naruto-kun!" Yuki said with concern on her long time crush. (Ooppss…she forgot about having crush on Naruto since she did not consider herself as a Hyuga.) Everybody looked at her. Now she looks more suspicious on how she acted when Naruto suddenly got dizzy. She noticed that everybody looking at her. "Oh…I-I'm just…concern about…Naruto…p-please don't look at me like that." She stutters that makes it double.

**Somewhere…**

_The Uchiha sole survivor saw the scene and got dismay on what he just saw. 'Hinata has failed to mask herself. Now everybody suspect her. Now she's turning to her old self again in front of them. I must act before everybody noticed.'_

A whisper, that Hinata could only hear. "Hinata…" she looks serious after she heard it and looked at where Sasuke is. Everybody looked at the same direction. From the shadows of the leaves, Sasuke jumped down and went to Hinata.

"Ah…excuse me, I have something to do. Sorry." She bowed at them. The two walked a few steps then disappeared.

Naruto was back to his consciousness and saw that too. Ino whispered to Sakura beside her. "Hey, Sakura…did you see what just happened?" Sakura is still staring at the place they were standing just a few seconds past. "Hey Sakura" Ino shake her. "Wake up!"

Sakura was back to herself again. "Yuki…and Sasuke…is…"

"Is what Sakura!" Asked Ino.

Shikamaru interrupted. "Let's talked about it later, let's get inside first. I bet that it's a long story." They enter the restaurant where Shino and Kiba with akamaru already seated in the corner. The two saw the group.

"Hey! What a coincidence, you're here too!" Kiba laughed and asked them to sit next to them.

"So…What's about that Yuki?" Ino started the conversation. The two boys near them got interested in the topic and joined in. "Are you talking about the new girl in the village?" Asked Kiba.

"Yeah…that long haired girl with a mysterious personality and past." Naruto said.

**------ Meanwhile…------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke drag Hinata to somewhere. Sasuke looked at her straight to her eye. "Hinata, what are you doing stuttering like that and having concern to that moron?"

"Sasuke…I'm…I'm sorry…I don't know why…I thought I…the stuttering is gone but…I really don't know why I'm stuttering in that moment and, and Naruto, I thought that it was normal to act having a concern to him."

"Hinata! But you are still stuttering until now and have you forgotten what I told you about Naruto!" she lowers her head. "Hinata, I told you before don't make contact to any old friends of yours, if it is not necessary, especially to Naruto." Hinata could not say anything to her teacher because he is right that she should not do such things.

Sasuke started again. "Don't be sad, I'm just telling you this because I…care…about you." She looked up to see him. "You care about me?" Sasuke defend himself. "It's…What I mean is…If you let them see your old self, they will recognize you and you know what that means, right? And about Naruto, Keep away from him because I don't want to see you with him." She was surprised at the last line he said. 'He's blushing? Is he…jealous?' she thought, blinking.

"Sa-sasuke…I'm sorry." With that he nod and left.

**Somewhere…**

_The silver haired man adjusts his eyeglass and said. "What do you think Master?"_

"_I see…He have feelings for her...Heh! He did find a good prey."_

**------Back to the group-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They continue to talk about Hinata. They never left the topic since they start to talk about her. they share their information they know about the girl. Hinata entered the restaurant seeing them busy talking about on something. They did not notice that she arrived.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" she said innocently.

"Uhm…Uhmm…It's…" Ino nudge Sakura. "What!" Ino whispered to her. "You explain it. You're the one who is good at that." The two looked at Hinata with their nervous smile. "Hehehe…"

"Can I sit?" Yuki asked. Everybody answered. "S-sure…" she sat next to Sakura. "So…" she looked at them confuse on how they act.

"Uhmm…Yuki-chan…can I…can we ask you something?" everybody wait for her answer.

"Sure…what is it." Everyone asked a question to her and all of the questions are answered clearly, except the one. Shikamaru, the lazy but the smartest one, asked the question. "If you know every villages and countries, then why did you choose Konoha instead of the other countries?"

Her first answer "It's…because…Konoha is…peaceful."

"So what? All of the villages are at peace, then why?" he asked again.

'Are they trying me to catch me by slipping on my own tongue?' Another question came from Shino. "Is it because…you have someone or something who or that is important to you? That's why you choose this village?"

she flinched. But why? It's not true but then why did she flinched? 'I don't have anyone in here that is important to me. Neither my clan nor my family is important because since I left…little by little…I realized that they don't belong to my list of important person and I just found out that the only thing I'm trying to became strong is to show them up and to prove to my self that I can live on my own without the clan.' She thought.

"Yuki...Is it because of Sasuke?" Sakura said in sad tone.

She comes back to reality after what Sakura asked. "No…No…it's not him…and I don't know anything about him before he found me hopeless in that night." She looked down. Closing her fist in her lap, she bit her lower lip.

"Huh!" everybody looked at her. "W-what happen to you then?" Naruto asked.

Hinata told a story that is not true but very similar in her real life story. She starts her story…

_I'm with my family and my clan living happily. We lived under the clan's tradition. I'm with my father, my sister and with my cousin whose father died a long time ago because he sacrifice himself just to protect our clan's name. I was once a weak, pathetic and useless heir. I can protect no one even myself. Our clan does not belong to any country or village. We just live deep in the forest and our clan is rarely seen in any village, that's why we are unknown to others. There is one clan that also hides in that forest, it's our clan's rival, the one that is responsible for the death of my uncle. That clan, one day, attacks us. My father, my sister and my cousin told me to escape. Everybody died and I'm the only one left. From that day, I travel to one village to another with the belongings of our clan. I sell it to have enough money to eat. then the day that I feared came, that I don't have anything left. That is the time when I reach Konoha._

_I was all alone in the rain, starving and hopeless, I faint. Someone grabbed me and brought me to somewhere warm. When I open my eyes I saw Sasuke. He felt pity for me that is the reason why he helped me and let me stay in his house._

Naruto cry with exaggerated tears, Ino and Sakura hold hands both felt sorry, Choji sniffs and take a bite on his food and the others head down.

"That is why…Sakura and Naruto…found me wearing Sasuke's clothes. He let me borrow it because I do not have anything with me." she smiled.

"Then, Yuki-chan…why did you ask me about Hinata? Why did you say that you hate her? I you mean…she's like nowhere to be found until now. We haven't seen any signs of the shy brunette. How did you know her?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh! Is that it? It's simple…I know everything…" 'Because I'm her' she thought. 'And you'll know everything soon about me after the chunin exam'

"So that does explain everything…" Naruto put his hands on the back of his head. "Yeah…" Kiba crossed his arms.

"Well…Maybe…We should welcome Yuki-chan to the group now!" Ino said. Everyone agreed.

It's been a long day for Hinata, seeing her old friends and teammates but the only difference is that they don't see her as Hinata but as Yuki, their new friend. Everyone decide to go back home. Hinata in her way back to the compound met Kakashi.

"You survived in their questions…And nice story too!"

"Yes, I thought I wouldn't. Lucky for me Sasuke gave me ideas."

Sakura was there. She heard them. "Sasuke gave her ideas? But how? He's not there and if I think of what they are talking about it's like she lied to us!" she thought.

"Hinata---" he was cut by Hinata. "Master, you should know that we should watch our tongue when we're outside and now that someone's listening."

"Did she already know that I am here? And why did Master Kakashi mentioned Hinata and why did Yuki cut him off?" Sakura thought carefully hiding in her place.

"Kakashi-sensei, I decide to reveal everything soon…maybe…after the Chunin exam." Kakashi nodded and said. "But looks who is talking you already say something important, outside." She gigled. "Master, thanks…I need to go. Sasuke might sleep again without anything in his stomach." She waved goodbye.

"What did Yuki will reveal soon? She's hiding something from us!" she was about to left when Kakashi spoke.

"Sakura, whatever you hear don't tell anyone and if you want to know the whole information wait until the exam ends just like what she said. Okay?"

"O—Okay…" she answered nervously.

-----**A day before the exam…At the academy**---------------------------------------------------

Many people is in the academy, everyone is determined to submit their application for the year's chunin exam.

"Yuki! We're here!" Ino shouted from the crowd, waving her hand.

"Well, looks like none of you change mind. The last thing you have to do is to pass that application." The three nod.

-------**Author's note**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter…**chapter 8: Remember and revealing…** How would they escape from the mirrors of Illusions? Hinata's team went back to past. They will saw everything even the answer to their questions. Hinata would find out what are the real intentions of the Hyugas to her.

In the eighth chapter…I planned to show or tell you about their past. I just make it part of the exam because I do not know what should I write for the first part of the chunin exam.

(Happy Birthday Kakashi-sensei! September 15)

**Nika-chan**


	8. chapter8

**In the past you will see**

**The true intentions will reveal.**

**Chapter8: remember and revealing…**

**The Chunin exam…**Yuki and her team entered the exam. They were in front of the door, room 301, all they need to do is to enter and they're ready for the exam. Choji was about to push the door but then Yuki stopped him. "Choji…wait, it has some kind of a jutsu. You won't open it unless you use your chakra or use a jutsu to destroy the door.

"Then…let's use choji's specialty." Ino suggested.

Yuki nodded. "Okay! Here it goes!" Choji making signs. "Baika no Jutsu! Followed by the Nikudan sensha!" Choji became a big rounded ball. He bounces and rolls to the floor hitting the large door. He pushed the door but nothing happened.

Yuki's eyes widened. She shouted. "Choji come back!" Choji stopped and went back beside Ino and Yuki. "Move…"

"But why? What's the matter?" Ino said. "There is no time for explanation, Ino-chan!" but it was too late. A no form force was going to hit Ino. Yuki quickly run to her and pushed Ino.

Ino and Choji shouted. "Yuki!" just when it's finally over. They look for Yuki but they found no Yuki. Ino is getting nervous when somebody poked her cheeks. She giggled. "I'm right here Ino-chan. I'm fine."

"What just happen?" Asked Choji. "It's a test. They are testing our teamwork and strength." Yuki said. "Then what happen to you?" Asked Ino. "I made a clone to push you and the real me destroy the door while you two were confused and shocked." Pointing the door, she explained. "Whew! I thought your gone." Said Ino.

"Well let's get inside!" the three stepped inside the room. As they get inside. The three saw all the applicants who pass the simple test. They are few. A proctor stood in the center looking at the time. The clock ticks…He raised his hand and said. "It's already time." Kurenai appear with the smokes.

"I'm the examiner of the first test. I'm Yuuhi Kurenai."

**The first exam's rules and objectives:**

_Each member of the team has their own bell. They must complete the set of bell which means (6) six bells in a team._

_The team, after collecting the bells, should regroup. _

_The exam has a time limit. (5) Five hours._

_Any team that loses a member even the team complete the bells, the team will fail._

"We'll give you one bell, and you have to look for the other one when the exam starts. Stealing is also allowed." She showed the two silver bells that says 'reality' and the other one is 'illusions' "any questions?"

"So it's just like the last three year's exam. Complete the scroll, the only difference is that they are using bells." Yuki said.

"You also know about that?" Ino and Choji said. Yuki just nod.

A man raised his hand. "So it means that if we are attacked by someone it means that it's not real only illusions, Right?"

"No, everything that you would see is real even if you are attacked you will feel the pain." Kurenai answered.

"Why do you tell us that it's like escaping genjutsu?" Ino asked.

"Because you would also see the past"

"The past?" the people said.

"But of course what ever you do there that won't change your future or present." Each of them received a different bell.

"Each team should have six bells before the time limit elapsed. You have five hours to finish the test."

As soon as Kurenai disappear, the place turned black. Hinata looked around but all she could see is the black background and all of the people disappear one by one, even Choji and Ino. When the place is clear, pure black…the place changed again.

**--------Ino-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where…where am I? Where are Choji and Yuki?" she looked around but only she could see are flowers. Not far from her. There are two girls laughing. It was Ino and Sakura back when they are still young. It's reminds her about the poor Sakura, her best friend.

The illusions showing her the time when a group of girls gathered. Listening to their sensei.

"As a lady, aside from your skills in battles, it is important for us to be good in spying. Our topic for today is flower arrangement." Their sensei said and asked the girls to picked flowers.

"Hai!" answered the girls.

The young Sakura run, shouting. "Ino, wait" little Sakura tripped on her feet. She frowned, looking at cool-looking Ino.

A leaf passed by Ino. She blinked.

"You know, I really don't know anything about this." Sakura said. "What about you Ino?" she sat beside Ino.

"Hmf. What a shame, your name came from a name of a flower." She put her hand on her chest. "But it's okay. I'm right here to give you a tip."

"Listen carefully Sakura, there is a technique in flower arrangement. First you should pick a main flower and then add some flowers for decorations." Ino smile and said _how I could ever forget about that…_

**---Choji-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Choji looked around. Finding for some clues to know where he is. Then he saw boys running. Some are smiling and some are angry.

"I do not want you to be on our team. Every time you are with us we always lose." The boy said.

little Choji left. Shikamaru looked at him and then he follows the other boys. Choji saw a butterfly trapped in a spider web, he set it free. He smile, he continue to walk. Later…Shikamaru got tired of the game he left. He saw the butterfly that Choji free from the web. He followed it.

Choji sat down beside his father and said. "Father, they always teased me. They said that the clan of Akamichi is full of fat guys."

"Choji, you know…you are very kind." His father said. He looked up to his father. "Someday…you'll find a person, who will like you because of your kindness. And that person…he might become your best friend." He smiled at little choji.

Choji followed Shikamaru. Up in the stairs? He continue to follow. Up there he saw the boy who the others teased. It was Choji with his father. "Do you know that…this is my favorite spot to gaze on the clouds?" little Shikamaru said. "Huh? Clouds gazing…?"

"It's relaxing…Can I sit beside you?" little Shikamaru asked and little choji nodded.

"I'm Shikamaru, from the clan of Nara…What about you? What is your name?" he asked.

He smile and said. "I'm Choji from the clan of Akamichi." Little Shikamaru lay down and gaze at the clouds. "Choji, why don't you try this too?"

"Huh?...Okay…" he lay down too. "Shikamaru would you like some?" little choji asked little Shikamaru.

"Eating while gazing on the clouds? That's looks good." They continue to gaze on the clouds. From little Shikamaru's hand…Choji saw the shining bell that he needed.

**--------Hinata-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hinata stared at the old compound, the Hyuga compound, the place she left. She entered the place. She is not sure if they can see her or not. She continue to her walk, stop…there was a meeting…behind the door she listens. There were the elders, her father and her cousin. They were talking about something.

"Hiashi, our heiress would be your eldest daughter but why you did not train her well. She's just a weak, useless girl. If she did not become as good as Neji, she would a shame to our whole clan." The elder said.

"I train her well but the problem is that she is really weak and hopeless. We can't do anything about her. I suggest that we should give the position to my younger daughter, Hanabi. She is stronger than Hinata."

"I agree and she also has the talents. We will it to Hanabi then."

"What about Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Kill her." by this Hinata who is behind the door was shocked. "So it's true, Neji-niisan did not want to kill me but they order it to him." A tear escaped from her eye.

------**Ino**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She heard a bell. She looked around and said. "Where is that coming from?" she was brought to the time of her younger years again.

Ino was staring at the sky while Sakura looking down. "Ino…"

"What is it Sakura?"

"I want to ask you something…why did you gave…a ribbon?" little Sakura asked.

Grin. "You know Sakura…" She looked up to the sky again. "It's a shame for a flower bud to wither."

"Uh…" Sakura blushed. Ino played with the flower bud beside her. "A flower has no use when it has not bloom."

They were quite for a moment. "And I thought that what if…" the wind swayed the pink flowers and played with Ino's hair. The loose petals passed between them.

"That the flower bud is prettier than the cosmos, right?" she giggled. Sakura's eyes watered, she blushed again at the compliment she got from Ino.

She tries not to cry. "Thank you very much…Ino…" she said to herself. Ino stand up and said.

"Let's go! Let's pick some flowers." Ino said.

"Let's go…" Sakura repeated.

"What's the problem?" little Ino asked

"It's nothing. Something caught my eye." Ino heard the bell again.

"Where is it?" she looked around again. And finally found it.

In the Sakura Tree…and beneath it is a flower…the cosmos.

**----------Hinata-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hinata leaned her left arm on the tree watching her old self training, pushing herself beyond her limit. She's been training like this for months just for the Chunin selection exam. "I'm training hard like this…but still I'm not a chunin." she whispered. She left and went back to the compound leaving her old self there.

Hiashi and Nehi were training. The elders came.

"Hiashi, may we interrupt you. We have something to talk about." One of them said.

"Yes" he turned to Neji. "You should rest we will resume later." Neji nodded and exited.

"Let's talk about it at---"

"No, we can discuss it here." Hiashi just nodded and asked them.

"What is it? Is it important?"

"Hiashi, it's about your eldest daughter. We told you before we don't need a weakling like her; she's a shame to our clan."

"Yes, I know it already but Neji did not succeed on his task. I have another plan for her."

"Tell us your plan."

"I'll look for a ninja to kill her during the exam." They all agree and left.

"It's…it's also planned…the ninja…the poisoned kunai…they really want me to die." She broke into tears. '_CHING' _

She wiped her tears. "The bell! But where?" she looked around and a bird caught her attention. Not just a bird but a caged bird.

**--------Outside------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"How many hours still left?" Kurenai asked.

The other Jonin answered. "Two hours."

Kurenai looked at the two team, who finished the exam in just one and half hour. "Two hours more…" she said to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata, Ino and Choji already got the bells. The only thing that they need to do is to regroup. While they were looking for each other…

The dull sound of the kunai that hits the ground caught her attention. Ino shouted. "Hey! Whoever you are show yourself don't be a coward!" pretending to be brave.

The only answer she got is another kunai with a letter bomb. As soon as she saw the letter attached to the kunai she quickly jumped behind the tree to shield herself for the explosion. The bomb explodes. She holds the kunai tight on her side.

A man behind her spoke. "heh! if you don't want to die, give us your bell."

"We believe that you have the 'reality' bell." The other one said.

"You think that you are lucky? Yes, I do have the 'reality' bell but you will never get it from me." she's making signs. "Shintenshin no jutsu!"

"Eh?" the man looked at her. "Sleeping? You're really give us the---"

His teammate attacked him with the kunai. Ino made a cut. "What the? I'm your teammate why are you attacking me?"

"Heh! you think so?" Ino threw shurikens at him and using a string she tied him in the tree. "This is why I'm very thankful that I'm good at shurikens." She said. Throwing more stars at him and then… "Kai!" she dispelled and went back to her own body.

"Oh…wait! What happen?" he looked at his teammate tied in the tree. "Hey what happened?"

"Stay there or I'll kill him!" Ino's kunai is ready to kill the man.

"Grr…You let her trick you!" "I cannot leave without him we'll fail the exam." He thought.

"No!" the man threw needles and disappear. The needles collide with the kunais. Ino looked where it came from. There, standing Yuki and Choji clasp the man in his large hands. "Yuki-chan! Choji!" Ino run towards them.

After a few conversations and after Choji tie the two in the tree, Yuki's team looked for their way out.

"One hour left." Kurenai said. "Huh?" Yuki's team stepped forward to Kurenai. They show their complete set of bells. Kurenai nodded. "Yuki's team passed!"

"There are three teams already pass." Ino said.

"There are possibilities that five or six teams will pass the first exam." Yuki said.

From the corner…A man with a forehead protector of sound leaned on the wall, looking at the newly arrived team. "She pass but she's too slow. I'm expecting too much about her." He said. Hinata saw him and they stare at each other. He disappeared but she hears him whisper before he left. "I'm waiting; show me what you can really do. I'll waiting for you and…for Sasuke..."

-----------**Author's note**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter…**Chapter9: Courage **No more preliminaries, no more delays straight to the final exam! How would Hinata explain everything and answer every question?

Nika-chan


	9. chapter9

**My struggle was always against**

**An inner darkness: I carry within myself**

**The only known keys**

**To my life---to unlock life, or close it shut**

**Forever. A woman who loves grains, the color yellow**

**And the sun, I am happy to fight**

**All outside murderers**

**As I must see**

**Alice Walker**

**Chapter9: Courage**

**The next day after the first exam…**The qualified ninjas once again gathered for the final exam. Three teams are qualified. Two teams from Konoha and one team from the village of rain. Hinata looked at them.

**Team 15: Yume, Shinsuke and Sie.**

**Rain ninjas: Saya, Yuuchi and Iori.**

The genins looked at the people around the stadium, cheering and shouting. They were all excited to see their abilities and skills. At the middle of the crowd, the White-eyed, clan Hyuga watched the genins from their seats. The youngest looked at her father and said. "I thought nesan was there."

Her father looked at her. "No, you don't have any sister, Hanabi and don't expect too much that that person would show up."

"Then why are we here?" she asked.

"The fifth Hokage invite us to watch." Neji said staring at the stadium.

The examiner looked at the genin and said. "We will start the exam."

In the crowd… "Sakura, do you have a list for the matches?" Naruto asked.

"Oh…Wait…" Sakura opened her bag, looking for something. She handed a paper to Naruto. "Here" she said.

"Hmmm…" scanning the paper. "so the first match would be…"

The examiner said. "The first match…**Shinsuke Vs. Iori**." He turn to see the others. "All of you please wait up there."

Shinsuke looked at his opponent, bored. He yawns and sat at the ground, crossing his arms. "yawn…I want to finish this fast." Iori smirked at his actions.

"He reminds me of someone…he's like…Shikamaru…" Ino said. Somewhere in the crowd, the lazy Chunin sneeze.

As soon as the examiner tells them to begin, Iori threw his parasols up into the air. Making signs for a jutsu, he shouted. "Jyoro-senbon!"

Shinsuke just looked up. "Hunh?" The needles attack him directly from where he is sitting. The place is unclear. Iori pulled his kunai and jumped backwards, knowing that Shinsuke is behind him. "Nice try!" Shinsuke attacked him with his kunai. The two pushed each other using their kunai.

Iori is winning. Shinsuke's own kunai is now a few inches to his neck. He admit that Iori is much stronger than him but not wiser. A doppelganger of Shinsuke was forming a hand seal for a fire jutsu. The clone blows multiple fire balls from his mouth. Iori had enough time to duck those but his body is in a complicated position now and when Shinsuke blows another fire balls, Iori can't duck it anymore.

It hit him. What Iori did not know is that the flames have shurikens. Blood trickle down on his arm. Iori stood up and threw acupuncture needles which are intended to hit Shinsuke's vital points. But they only collide with Shinsuke's kunais. They both stared to each other. "You're good" Shinsuke said. "Heh!" Iori said. "But of course not as good as me." from behind, a clone of Shinsuke hit him.

The examiner examined Iori. He announced. "The first match is over. Winner: Shinsuke!"

The crowd shouted. A man shouted. "That was a good fight!"

"Pretty clever…" Sakura said.

"Yeah…clever…he just hit his opponent twice." Naruto said. "Hmf. If that was me I will only hit him once and then…" he stopped at his thought when Sakura said.

"The next match would be **Ino Vs. Yume**."

The two female met at the center. "What's with those arrows?" Ino looked from the arrows to Yume.

"Begin!" The examiner said.

"Let me see…How would I end this fast? Should I possess her and tell the examiner that she doesn't want to fight? Hehehe…" Ino just wait for Yume to do the first move. Yume knew that Ino is waiting for her. Yume made a dagger out of her chakra. "Huh?"

Sakura from the audience looked at her carefully. "A dagger made out of chakra? Incredible. She's not using anything only her chakra."

Kakashi popped up from somewhere. "Yume is the best in her class at using her chakra. She knows how to use it properly."

Yume run towards Ino. She tries to slice Ino but Ino just keep moving backwards. And finally Yume made a cut in Ino's cheek and arm. "How?" she asked herself rather than asking Yume. She then realized that Yume used more of her chakra to make the dagger a little longer to reach her. Now, Ino pulled her double blade kunai. "You are not the only one who could do that." She said, showing Yume her kunai. They continue to attack each other. Ino looked for something inside her pouch. She took it and threw it when Yume was going to charge again. The smoke bomb will help her do the plan she have.

Behind the smokes, Yume just watched Ino's shadow runs and disappear. Ino is now doing her moves. She starts with the shurikens. Yume just move sidewards fast to avoid those. Ino did not stop attacking her even she knew that it's useless. She stopped throwing couples of shuriken to Yume when she noticed that it annoys her. "Now, stop playing with those toys." Yume said. Yume closed her eyes and concentrate. Out of her chakra (again) she made a bow. She placed two arrows. While stretching the string, she tries to figure out where clever Ino is hiding.

She opens her eyes at the same time releasing the arrows. In just a few seconds she heard Ino's voice. She hit her. The smoke is cleared by the wind. Yume looked at Ino, who is pulling the arrows. "Argg! I did not expect that to happen!" minding not the pain on her shoulder. With her fist she runs towards Yume to give her a hard blow. Yume did the same thing. The two hit each other and did not stop doing it again for a few minutes. They stopped and separate both panting. Yume attacked her again but not using the fist instead her double blade kunai. Now it's Ino's turn to do the same thing. Their blades met and separate in just a split second. Ino lowered her body and kicked Yume's leg which made Yume fell on her buttocks. Before she could stand Ino pulled her arm, shoved her fist to her stomach and pushed her back to the ground. Because of the pain Yume could not stand straight.

She makes several hand signs after that she placed her palms on the ground. The affected area of her chakra turned into spikes. Ino jumped backwards and stick her feet on the wall using the chakra. "Come on, come on…any idea…I need a plan." she said to herself. Yume made a bow again and place one arrow. The arrow she will use is different from the one she used earlier. She released the blue arrow. Ino avoid it. The arrow hit the wall instead. She saw some droplets of liquid from the arrow. She stated. "You're planning to poison me." she smirked. They start to fight again.

Ino is now getting annoyed with this kunai fight, she then try to use that unique jutsu of her 'the astral projection thing'. Before she could use it, Yume stopped her using her fist, shoving it to Ino's stomach. "So that makes us quits, I think we are both in the same line." Ino clutched her stomach and said. "Don't come into conclusion if the fight is not yet finished." The two looked at each other panting; they both lose their kunai and decided to finish the match with their fist. They run towards each other and giving each other a hard blow. They both 'skid' to the ground. They try to stand up to continue the fight but they were both exhausted because of too much use of their chakra and strength. They end up laying to the bare cold ground, staring the sky, the limitless blue sky. "Yume, I think you're right." They both smile and said in chorus. "I give up! I could not fight anymore." Raising their hands.

"Well then. I announced this match is finally over and it's a draw." The examiner announced.

"That was a nice fight between the two. It looks like it ends like shikamaru's. They both give up even they know that they still have strength to stand." Sakura said.

"Sakura, even we ninjas should know our limitations." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded at this.

"The next match! **Sie Vs. Yuuchi**!" The crowd cheered again.

"Heh! We met again Yuuchi. It's been a long time." Sie teased Yuuchi.

"Don't even think that I came here to see you and your annoying mouth. I'm here to finish the thing that I haven't accomplished." Yuuchi disappeared.

From nowhere Sie clearly hear Yuuchi's voice. "You're irritating me, you know that, Yuuchi! Since when we met at the academy!"

Sie receives continues attack but he does not know where it is coming from. A sound of something plays harmoniously. Sie then remember that sound. It was the tune that Yuuchi is always playing back in their academy times…

**A Flashback…**

The teacher dismissed them. There was a loud shouting from the students. They all rushed to the door to come outside. All of them were all in the age of seven. Like what we all see to children like them during dismissals, they were happy playing outside the academy. But far from those children is a golden-haired boy sitting beneath an old tree. Silent and always that silent during the class, he played a song with a leaf. It seems that he has his own world wanting not to be with other children.

And there is a boy who is running, playing along with those happy children. He stopped after noticing the child beneath the tree. He stepped a few and hear this nice sound. He went to his place and greeted him with a grin. "Hey! I mean Hi! I'm Sie, do you want to play with us?"

Lil Yuuchi just looked at the loud mouth boy and ignores him.

"Hey what's the matter with you? Do you know that doing that all day is borrrriinnnggg…! Why don't you come with me?" Sie grins more, asking for his hand.

"Fine then…I'm Yuuchi." He shook hands with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound coming from the leaf continues to play and little by little it became faster. Sie is getting angry. "Is that the only thing you know, hiding?" he quit shouting and starts to concentrate.

By that scene, Naruto and Sasuke suddenly felt something that makes them uncomfortable. They both flinch after hearing Sie's words. Yes, they were like that before, fighting to death. Telling each other how dumb and stupid each other are. This reminds them of their battle…

As the battle of the two continue, Sie and Yuuchi, the more memories popping to Naruto and Sasuke's head. Sasuke shook his head and decided not to watch and leave for a while. He'll wait for Hinata's match. Naruto do nothing but to stay watching them. Yuuchi stopped playing with the leaf and show himself to Sie a few minutes ago. They were fighting incredibly, moving fast that one could not see it clearly, except the clan hyuga.

And finally the match is has ended. After seeing Yuuchi was left standing, the examiner said. "The third match is ovr Winner…Yuuchi!"

The next fight…**Choji Vs.Saya.**

"Great…now I'm next to fight…and that girl…would be my opponent…" he sighed heavily.

Ino, who was just healed, tap her friend on his shoulder. "Choji…don't say that! We all believe that you could win, right Yuki?" she looked at her side thinking that Yuki is there but she's not.

"Huh? Where did---" she said.

"Ino…" pointing the two persons. "Yuki and Sasuke…they were over there." Choji said.

"Huh! So Sasuke is now interrupting our little team talk." She placed her hands to her waist.

Sasuke and Hinata---

"Sasuke? why did you…come down here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"But…here? But if they see us together my family would know who am I."

"No, not here." Sasuke took her wrist.

"Sasuke, wait…I have to tell them that I'll leave for a moment." He nodded and let her leave.

Back to Ino and Choji…

"Hey! Yuki-chan, why Sasuke's down here?"

"Ino…I need to leave for a moment."

"But…but Choji's match will start in just…" she was cut by Yuki.

"Ino, I know but…I know that Choji will win and I believe that. And I'll make sure that I'll see him won the match. I'll be back soon."

"Well, okay!" Choji nod.

**When you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you,**

**Your feelings will surely reach them deeper**

Yuki and Sasuke left.

Outside the stadium, Hinata and Sasuke sat down in a bench beneath a large tree. Hinata's eyes left her lap and looked up to Sasuke.

"Sa…sasuke…why…do you…"

"Hinata, after Choji's match you'll be next, right?"

"Y---yes…?"

**the feelings I always can't say**

**it's kind of late but please listen**

**although I'm a little shy about it**

He doesn't know how to start or how to say the things he wanted to say. He looks like as stupid as Naruto the way he look away from her, blushing. "I…I want to tell you that…" "Why is it too hard to say? It's just two words or more, it won't hurt…" he said to himself.

"Sasuke…uh…I want to tell you something too before my match." He looked at her in relief that she changed the subject. "hunh?"

**I like you, thank you**

**and for the future, thank you**

**the forest sways**

**dances to the rhythm**

**let's etch it out together**

**thank you to the coincidence**

**it was a present from god**

"Sasuke…I…" she fidgets. "I want to thank you…" she blushed. "You've been so nice to me…you help me train, you take good care of me and you understands me very well. Thank you…" she whispered the last line.

"Hinata…" with a smile that means a lot of meaning.

**Tears gather as if they're returning to the night sky**

**It's only unshaken love that'll scatter like **

**STAR DUST**

He stood up, showing his back he said. "Hinata, don't let yourself…get hurt…because I…don't want to see you…hurt and crying." He said with a concern voice. Hinata was surprised, she never heard him talk like that. He's different, the tone of his voice, his words and ways. Somehow, those words gave her strength and confidence to fight; it touches her heart giving her a comfortable feeling. She knew it; she knew that he said those words not to the mask she created but to the one inside it. She felt so important, it made her cry. He heard her sobs.

"**I hate seeing you cry. It hurt me so much.**

**It reminds me of the past. The past that I could not forgot."**

There was silence. Arms wrapped to him and small hands clutching his shirt. She sobs, letting those feelings flow with those tears. He turns to see her. He hugged back, patting her head. "Sasuke…I'm…sorry…I cry a-again…I thought…that…I-I'am strong enough…" He let her sob in his chest. They were like that for a long time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the stadium…Choji is now near to victory. He's plan worked well. Saya is bleeding, hair is messy and having a terrible cough. The poor girl keeps on trying to stand up. If only Saya did not call Choji an 'empty headed pig' she might not end up like that.

"For the pleasing plump people!" Choji shouted turning into a very big ball. He rolled everywhere and now chasing poor Saya. She could not run anymore due to exhaustion, she got flatten.

"winner: Akimichi Choji!" everyone cheered.

**To Ino---**

Hinata and Sasuke just arrived. Before leaving Sasuke she thanked him again. She run to Ino.

"Did…did I miss something?" panting

"Well…everything! You should see how Choji flatten that girl. Uh!…did you cry?" noticing Yuki's eyes.

"Uh…Nothing…it's just um…don't mind it."

"Did something happen when you're with Sasuke? Tell me, tell me!"

"Nothing. We've just talked about something. It's really nothing. I'm okay." Trying to convince Ino.

Choji came running towards them. "Did you see it? Did you see it?" he's so happy.

"Yes, yes, I saw everything but Yuki did not come in time." Ino said.

"Tell me, what happen?" Yuki said.

He excitedly started "Well…at first I did something like this…and that…then I gave her that and this and…and…" he was cut off when the examiner said something.

"We've got a request from the fifth Hokage." he read the paper and explains the information. "It says here that the fifth want to choose an opponent for the next ninja who will fight for the next match, Yuki." He looked at the place where the Hokage is.

Tsunade jumped down from there, leaving her assistant, Shizune and the Kazekage of the sand, Gaara. She walked to the center of the field and said. "As you all hear, I would like to choose a person to fight her." she glanced at Hinata. I would like to pick someone from the clan Hyuga." she looked at the group of the white-eyed clan.

Many people wonder why the Hokage would like to pick someone from that clan. Other thinks that it is because the clan is the most powerful in the village and she wants to test the girl's skills. From the clan of Hyuga…

"Father?" the youngest said.

"Why do you think she want to pick someone from us, Hiashi?" one of them asked.

"Is it…because...she's…?" he said to himself. Not sure in his thoughts.

Hiashi went down there and talked to Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, I would like to know. What is the meaning of this? Why do you want to pick from us?"

"You will know it later."

"Hokage-sama, please forgive me for my insolence." Hiashi bowed at her while Tsunade went to the examiner saying… "Now, now let me choose…hmmm…"

After the examiner got everything, he said. "The next match…**Yuki Vs. Hyuga Neji**!"

"Hunh?" Neji went to the field.

When Neji is going down the stairs, he met Yuki again. The two went down silently together. He once looked at her using his byakugan. The two march on the field.

------**Author's note**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter…**chapter10: An answer exists. **In this chapter, all of the things that happen to Hinata will be revealed. A question and answer with fight scenes of Neji and Hinata would be the next chapter.

**Thanks to the following:**

**Hina-hime, vegetapr69, mekhi, the nika said, rcr, kenshinlover2002, kagetori, HisaAngel, XxAnonymous1xX, Johnnycake ED, Platinum Eqoiste, acho0blessU, Mala Valvah, Harvestmoonfan24, sailorchix.**

**Nika-chan**


	10. chapter10

**On this journey full of unpleasant things, **

**I gaze up at the blue sky alone**

**I don't want to lose because of being weak**

**Chapter10: An answer exists**

The sky is dark which gave them an idea that it the rain will pour anytime.

"I hoped that it won't happen again." Kurenai said to herself while looking at the two.

"Hiashi-sama, let us leave them for the match." Tsunade said. Hiashi before going back to his seat he glanced at Yuki.

Hinata is not paying attention to Neji. She's looking at Sasuke. Sasuke just stare back at her.

_Many months passed so easily but until now I still remember that day, still fresh in my mind. Whenever we are having a training I often sees him smirked when I looked at him like this. But now it's wholly different. I've finally reached the finals, the day that I've been waiting for. I see him from here clearly even without those pale eyes. He's making no movements and no emotions in his pale face as always just pure of nothing. No smirk, no smile only a stare. I don't know how long we've been staring each other. The only thing I remember is that, since we start this staring competition, the whole place, the people, the time, everything stopped. I then realized that he muttered something under his long bangs. I had that feeling once more, the feeling that I have when we talked outside. Few yet simple words…I thanked him again for reminding me._

I'm back to reality seeing my cousin staring at me. He was aggravated by how we Sasuke staring each other so long.

"Please let us fight." He said nothing having his usual expression in his face. We both move to our fighting stance. He activated his byakugan.

The lightning was perfectly drawn in the dark grey sky. The thunder roared.

"Give me a good fight and I'll fight you seriously. I won't give you any pity." He said.

"I will."

Neji in Hyuga fighting stance decided to start the fight. He attacked Yuki with the Jyuuken/ gentle fist. She avoided his hands land to her by doing the same. "How did she?" he said seeing the chakras. Hinata pushed him hitting one of his vital points. "gak what the!" she jumped back throwing kunais. "I should not underestimate her. I'll make sure that she will fail to spot my vital points." He avoided the kunais and run towards her. He threw kunais too but his kunais are twice the number of her kunais. He's trying to pin her. she didn't move an inch.

"Yuki! Watch out!" Ino shouted.

But she didn't listen. The kunais are 1 meter away from her. But for unknown reason, the kunais was sent back to Neji. He avoided those and looked at her carefully using his byakugan. The byakugan reveals the barrier she made. "You use your own chakra to form that barrier." He said but he got no reply. She's making signs.

"hmf…so you think using fire will affect me?" Neji said

"Katon Housenka no jutsu!" she blows multiple fire balls from her mouth. After that she throws kunais and shurikens (with shadow shurikens).

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" the Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin stopped those weapons to reached him. "Heh!" he smirked.

Hinata remembered something, why not paralyzed him for a while. So she did by using a genjutsu she learned from a book that she borrowed from Sasuke. "I'll use it; the byakugan won't help him escape even if he wounded himself..." She murmurs. It works on him. He was paralyzed.

Hinata gestured. "Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou! Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" "I see them…even without those special eyes…even without using the Sharingan."

"It's impossible!" Neji thought.

"2 strikes…4 strikes…8 strikes…16 strikes…32 strikes…" and finally "64 strikes!" Hinata released him from the spell. Neji try to stand.

"You use the sixty-four strikes but…it's not enough…"

"As expected to Neji-niisan…he became stronger…" she thought.

"You did not see the chakra I formed to protect myself. But…how? Where did you leared that?" he said coldly.

"…from…"

"Will she reveal it now?" Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Kakashi and Tsunade thought.

There is silence.

"…you…"

"W-what?" everyone said.

The thunder once again roared furiously.

"Clear it. Who are you?" He commanded.

"is she…is she…Hinata?" Hiashi thought.

She smiled. "A disgrace of your clan."

"What…You mean…You're…Hinata?" she nod and everyone could not believe it.

The rain starts to pour.

**I still remember those words I asked my teammates back then in a mission…**

"How…how could it be possible? I mean…she look different!" Kiba asked Shino.

"I don't have any answer to that." Shino replied.

"**Kiba-kun, Shino-kun…what if…one of your teammates left?"**

"What the…Hinata…she became stronger. Hinata and Neji looks equal now." Naruto said.

"I can't believe what I've heard. Yuki and Hinata…is one? Maybe that's why Kakashi-sensei told me to keep that in secret…that little conversation of Master Kakashi and Yuki." Sakura looked at her lap clutching the small piece of her cloth.

**They only asked me if that is about Naruto and Sasuke.**

"She's kidding right? Choji you did not hear that did you? It's just my imagination right?" Ino said.

"No, Ino let's face it…Yuki is Hinata." Choji replied.

**I nod but still there is one more reason why I asked them.**

"Ne-san…father…ne-san is…" little Hanabi squeak.

"The Uchiha did well but I need to see more." Hiashi thought. He looked at Sasuke in the corner. He looked back looking at the other Hyugas, they nod at him. They leave leaving little Hanabi still looking at Neji and Hinata.

**I know it someday…someday…I'll leave everybody behind.**

"She did surprise everybody in just saying two words and a nod." Kakashi said flipping the next page of his book the Icha Icha paradise.

"Heh! that is because she learned that from me!" Gai said with thumbs up and shinning teeth.

"Kurenai what do you think?" Kakashi asked Kurenai ignoring Gai.

"Why! Why Kakashi always sound like cool!" he screamed mentally. Gai stopped posing and he looks defeated.

**Just like Sasuke did.**

Hinata and Neji stare at each other. Neji speak first. "Hinata, why did you pretend and where were you these past few months? With that Uchiha?"

"Neji-niisan doesn't know it? Why? Did father hide it from them?" Hinata thought. "Why…did father did not tell you?" She asked.

"Hiashi told us that you left the village for some reasons but he did not tell us what those reasons are. It seems that he lied and you're here with the Uchiha." He said

"So it all true." Hinata said and completely off guard. Neji saw the opportunity to attack.

---**The Hyugas…**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiashi and the other Hyugas are talking about Hinata somewhere in the stadium. They can't go outside since it's raining.

"Hiashi, how will you explain all of this?" one man said.

"We thought that you already get rid of her!" the other man said.

"Everybody let Hiashi speak." He turns to Hiashi. "What happened, Hiashi?"

Hiashi nod. "I'd already sealed her byakugan. We don't have to worry about her but from my observation, I see that Hinata and Neji are now almost in the same level." He explained.

"No wonder why her eyes are not white like us but black." one said.

"I already made a decision." Everyone looked at the older man who is advanced in the rank of Hiashi. "We will give her chance to become a Hyuga again IF…she prove to us that she deserve it." Everybody agreed and went back to the stadium.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wish if only I had wings**

**I would overcome my sadness, **

**My past, and my fears.**

The two were soaked with water. Hinata was off guard and looking up in the sky letting the droplets of tears from the sky drop in her face. By this no one will ever noticed that she's crying. Crying! Except…the one who really cares…She knows that Neji will take the opportunity to attack her but she did not mind it.

Neji did what she expects Neji to do, he attempts to attack her but before he could do his move Hinata slowly turn her head to look at Neji. He once again surprised and most of the people gasp together with the Hyugas. Her…Her eyes…they are not just black anymore but with the two red dots. The Sharingan! The seal on her neck, that looks like the sharingan glows, which is visible because of her clothing.

Another bombshell revealed. "How? Why with two eyes?" the brunette could only say to his cousin.

Up there in the audience, the once called Kakashi's team asked continues questions to the avenger. "Sasuke?" Kakashi could only say to his former student.

"All of you annoy me." avenger said coldly.

"Answer me Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said with no interest.

"Did you…give her your sharingan?" Kakashi said.

"Heh! I'm not stupid to do that. I still have mine." With that he looked at his former sensei, sharingan activated. (He's not like Obito, not saying Obito stupid)

"Sasuke, so how did that happen?" Sakura said.

"A seal." As always straight to the point.

"A seal?" they repeat his words.

**Yeah! I've got nothing to lose**

**(Fight at the first chance Brand new day)**

**Take my way! On these, the palms of my hands**

**I want to catch the miracle.**

Hinata did not answer Neji. She makes a decision to attack Neji while he was dumbfounded. She became faster because of the sharingan and it could help her see all of Neji's moves. Neji saw her coming; she's going to attack him with the Jyuuken. Neji have no time to move because she's too fast, she hit him and he cough blood. The water and the blood mixed. Hinata still have a heart, she doesn't want to hurt him but it was the mask she created took over her.

Somewhere the snake sanin with his assistant or he should be called a slave, laugh at the scene. Why not play with them? The sanin once again laugh and form some hand seals. After doing that the effect of that caused Hinata to fell on her knees, clutching the seal on her neck. She felt like burning. Everyone looked at Hinata except the Hokage.

"He is here." Tsunade stand up and hold onto the metal bars. Her assistant Shizune asked who it is. She squeezed it harder and when her hands leave the bars her assistant stare at it. Tsunade almost turn it into a thin wire. She's angry already.

"ANBUs!" she said angrily.

"What is it Master Tsunade." The five ANBUs wait for Tsunade's command.

"Find Orochimaru!"

"What! He's here?" Shizune said

"Hn." The Kazekage looked at Tsunade and walk away.

"Where are you going Gaara?" Tsunade said.

"I'll find him." His two siblings jump in front of him.

"Gaara?" Temari just looked at him.

"We'll come with you." Kankuro said

The once called Kakashi's team looked at the former student and teammate. Sasuke grit his teeth and clutching the seal that Orochimaru left to him. The seal almost cover the half of his body.

"Ow! Sasuke are you alright?" Sakura want to hug him tight but she couldn't.

"Oro…chimaru…he's here." Sasuke said weakly.

"Orocimaru!" Kakashi and Naruto said. Naruto clench his fist and walk away.

Kakashi asked "Where are you going?" naruto replied. "I'll find him."

"It happened again. Will he ever give up?" Kakashi said to Gai who is with Kurenai and Asuma.

Tsunade decided to stop the match to find Orochimaru. The Anbus, the Kazekage, Temari, Kankuro, the other Jonins, Naruto and Jiraiya are now chasing him. She went down the field to check the two, Neji and Hinata. Hinata is now coughing with blood and by the look of her, her chakra was all drained. Neji, in the other hand, still have the strength to stand up and speak. "What happen?" he said to Tsunade.

"The match is over." She turn to the medic nins waiting there. "Medical ninjas!" she called them.

Kakashi went to the field carrying Sasuke and Sakura followed him. The other young ninjas soon went down. Sakura already know what she need to do, she went beside Neji. She heals him. Neji is fine now but what about Hinata and Sasuke? They were both unconscious. The medical ninjas put them to the stretcher. Sakura looked at Sasuke while the medics take them.

"Sakura, Sasuke is fine. He's just unconscious and he'll wake up later." Tsunade said and she continue but with a sad look in her face.

"But…Hinata, her life may be in danger."

"Why?" Ino said.

"The poison acted up again and the seal…" she did not continue.

"We should ask Sasuke about it later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I will transverse the never ending sky and earth**

**And then the future**

**These new born wings are. Oh! Probably**

**Certainly definitely someday going to shine.**

Hiashi is in Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama do you know everything that happen to Hinata?"

"Well actually not all including Hinata having the sharingan."

"But then why did you tell me that you let her leave the village if she's not and she's here with the Uchiha!"

"Hiashi calm down and why don't you ask your daughter and ask for forgiveness first?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours already pass. Sasuke already woke up and he had a headache because Kakashi and Tsunade keep asking him questions. He was thankful that the questions are over and he now has time to see Hinata. He asked them how's Hinata but they don't answer him so instead of asking them the same question he look for Hinata's room to check her himself. She's sleeping peacefully. He knows that Hinata is already awake, he whispered. "I'm sorry." Then leave. Hinata had a headache too but since Sasuke went to her room, she did not feel it now. she smile, trying to sit up.

After a few minutes, Hiashi came in. Hinata greeted him with a bow. Hiashi stopped her. "Hinata, you don't have to do that because I'm the one who should do that." The second time he bowed swallowing his pride. "Please forgive me. The clan wants you back, Hinata." Hinata looked at her father. She doesn't know how to answer him. She pulled some courage from somewhere and answers him.

"Father, I'm sorry but…I can't" Hiashi looked at her daughter.

"Why? You prove us that you're not weak at all and you belong to the Hyuga clan."

She shook her head. "No, father I know that all of you don't want me. I don't want to give anyone a burden because of my weakness. I wan't to live free. I don't want to be a caged bird someday." Tears forming. _'But the real reason is that I know that you and the whole clan want me dead. You tell Neji-niisan to kill me during the chunin exam; you hired a ninja to kill me using a poison and finally sealing my byakugan.'_

"It hurt so much, father. They want my dead body." He flinched

"Very well. If you don't want to come back then it's your decision. But remember you're the heiress of the clan Hyuga." Hinata nod.

"Or maybe it's because I want to be with someone else." The tears now came rolling down her cheeks.

----------------------------------------**Sakura**----------------------------------------------------------

**Maybe probably somewhere out there**

**An answer exist**

**Going on my way! The one and only truth **

**Is in the faraway wind.**

_I let the wind and time pass by me. The Sakura tree is always perfect to sit when the day is fine. At the hospital I saw Sasuke enter Hinata's room. I hear him say sorry but I don't know what the purpose is. But then I've solved a puzzle about Hinata and Yuki. I remember that she said that she hate Hinata which means she hate her old self. I remember back then I said the same thing. I hate my self and praising Ino for being skillful, intelligent and beautiful. Cursing the stupid forehead I had. And about the story she made, she told us that her family was killed and she was found by Sasuke. I think that in Hinata's heart, her clan and her family already died. Maybe that's why she did not accept the offer of her father to go back to her family. Hinata create a mask to hide herself to people, especially to her clan._

_---_**Tsunade's office**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tsunade call all of the promoted ninjas. Ino, Choji, Hinata, Yume, Shinsuke and Yuuchi are the promoted ninjas. Tsunade congratulate the six of them.

**---------------Author's note---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Next chapter?…**UNKNOWN…**

Yay! My favorite part of the story chapter 10! All of my ideas are here. I don't know if this is the last part of the story of not. If you want me to continue writing, please give me ideas and lots of reviews and reasons why I should continue.


	11. chapter11

**Chapter11: Kawaii, ne?**

**Snow after rain**

**Tsunade's office---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hinata with the other jonins were in the hokage's office. Hinata has no idea why did the hokage called her. This morning while Hinata and Sasuke were having peaceful breakfast, Kakashi suddenly popped from somewhere. Since Kakashi became more annoying to Sasuke he usually throws anything on Kakashi. Today, Sasuke had broken two cups.

Hinata giggle while looking at Kakashi who is scratching his head. Tsunade starts the conversation. "Hinata, we would like to congratulate you for passing the year's chunin exam and accelerating to chunin. And because Sasuke became a good mentor to you, I now give his freedom." Hinata did not understand what tsunade just said about Sasuke's freedom. Sasuke can do anything he want to do and it seems that no one's telling him that he should do this and that.

Hinata looked at them and when her gaze came to Kakashi…"Well, you know, the Hokage asked us to observe and follow you two everyday."

"Hinata, about your father…I want to why did you refuse to go back to your clan. I thought that the reason why you want to enter the chunin exam again is to prove yourself to your father? Then why did you refuse?" Hinata shook her head.

"Yes, master that's my first motive but then it change. While I'm with Sasuke I realized something. Now, I want to live by myself even without the clan, the byakugan I'll prove them that I can still become strong for myself. Besides I don't deserve to become a heiress and I think father will be happy if I'm not there."

"I see, now tell me what is your plan?"

"uhm…Master, I…I plan to stay with Sasuke so that I'll be train more and maybe do some missions so that I could rent my own apartment."

"Well then, if that's your decision. You can leave now." Hinata bows at her then leave.

"Hey! Sasuke!" naruto wave at his friend. "Hey! Where's Hinata?"

"Oi! Naruto wait! Oh…Hey Sasuke!" kiba jumped down from akamaru. "Where's Hinata?"

"That's what am I asking him." He turns to Sasuke. "Where is she?"

"Talking to Tsunade."

"I'd just remember today is her birthday."

"Oh! That's great! Hinata became a chunin this year and now today is her birthday!"

"What do you want to tell us?" Sasuke said uninterested but he still asks.

"What are you stupid? Oh…I forgot you are already stupid. What I want to tell you is that why don't you celebrate it?"

"That's just a waste of time and talking to you is more a waste of time." He left.

"He became stupider than ever. Oi! Sasuke wait!"

"Heh! They're both doofus! Let's go now akamaru, shino might be waiting." He rubs his companion's back.

Hinata sneeze. "It's getting colder everyday, what do you think Sakura?" Sakura nod.

"Uhmm…Hinata" Hinata looked at the flowers.

"Sakura, aren't they beautiful?" She giggled and looked at Sakura.

"Uh, Sakura is there something bothering you?" Sakura shook her head.

"No, nothing. Uh, Hinata I want to congratulate you!" they shook hands

"Thank you Sakura"

"You really surprise us. You prove us that you really can change."

This reminds her of something. '_Naruto…can I…can I change…even…just a bit?"_

_I can really change and that's my thanks to them, To Master hokage, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, My teachers and Sasuke…I'm glad that I have them and they all believe on me. _

Hinata snap back to reality when Sakura call her name. Hinata shook her head and said that she's just thinking about what she will cook for their dinner.

"Hinata, you and Sasuke were good couple. You cook for him and do things what a lovely girl do to her beloved man." Sakura teased and because of that Hinata blushed.

"No, that's not true. It's you and Sasuke who really looks like a perfect couple." Sakura giggled.

"Heh! If you said that three years ago I may said that to Ino and laughed at her. But now I won't go after him again and I think that Ino think the same thing. Come on Hinata don't tell me that you don't feel anything on him?" she blush.

"Uh..him?" her face is red

"See your blushing. Or maybe…you still have a crush on that bonehead Naruto? And tell me why did you refuse to go back to your clan, is it Sasuke?"

"Uh…"

"come on Sasuke" Naruto is still bugging Sasuke about celebrating Hinata's birthday.

"No"

"Come on you…" he was stopped when a familiar voice call him.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" it's Sakura. She shouted at them but she is paying more attention to Naruto than to Sasuke. Hinata and Sasuke were looking at each other. Hinata blush more and Sasuke looked at the wall, blushing too.

"Sasuke, Hinata, we need to go. See ya!" Sakura winked at Hinata.

"but…"Naruto said.

"Come on let's leave them."

"O---Okay…" she turn to look at Sasuke.

"Sasuke let's go home too." She smiled at him and move to his side. Sasuke blush more.

"I…I want…Would you…like to take a walk with me?" he became redder than her.

"Uh…Sasuke…you're red are you okay?" she put her hand on his forehead. He take her hand away from his forehead. "No I'm not."

"Oh…sorry…" he start to walk away.

"grr…if I did not listen to that doofus, I may not be blushing like that." He said to himself. A hand clutches his arm and followed by a soft voice.

"Sasuke, I would like to…walk with you."

"O…okay" "_why am I so nervous"_

The two walk silently feeling the cold winter air. Anytime now the first snow will fall. "It's cold." Sasuke look at the petite form beside him.

'Do you want to go home now?"

"No, it's okay."

"come."

The two sit down in a long narrow seat. They were silent but Sasuke broke the silence. "hinata do you still…like…Naruto?" 'Why did I just ask that?'

"Uh…him? Why did you a…ask?"

"Now how will I answer that?" he said to himself.

"Do…do I…do I need a reason?"

"Oh" she did not answer and Sasuke thought that she would not answer but in his surprise she did. "Na…Naruto, he is only a friend. I only admire him and I like his great determination and fighting spirit. But since I left the Hyuugas, you're the only one who helped me. You became my inspiration. You are strong and just like Naruto, you have great determination to fulfill your dream. But compare to other's you're the only one who really understand me. Sasuke…I…"

The first snow starts to fall slowly. Hinata open her hand and stare at it, letting the cold snow fall in her palms. Hinata close it and looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke I…like you or maybe I feel…something on you more than that. I promise…I'll help you on anything. Sasuke."

Sasuke hug her and she hug back. "Thank you, Hinata. And I'm the same to you." Hinata bury her face to Sasuke's shirt feeling his warm body. He gave her the warm she needed by hugging her tighter she feel safe. "I wont let you get hurt again, Hinata." It's not pity but the real thing he feel for her.

**Gomennasai if I can't give you everything,**

**This unsure feeling will soon be clear**

**I never thought that I will love someone like this.**

**Loving her more than myself.**

**--------Author's note----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next chapter…chapter12: tears**

Sorry for a short chapter I promise that I'll edit this and the next chapters when my computer got repaired.

**(Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu!) ** Naruto's Birthday Oct. 10…Nika-chan's Birthday Oct. 29.

Nika-chan


	12. chapter12

**Chapter 12: Tears**

**I always want to be near you and protect you.**

**If anything should happen, I'll always be here.**

Orochimaru until now have his freedom and still he is after Sasuke. He had escaped from the Anbu force at the chunin exam. No one knows where he s now because he left no trace.

Everyone was back to their daily lives again. Orochimaru did not cause a lot of trouble last time which give Tsunade a time for sake and a day off for her paper works. All of the ninjas were back to their trainings and missions. Neji, Ten ten and Rocklee were in a class B mission at the nearby village. Ino, Choji and Naruto were escorting a daimyo back to his village. Sakura is practicing her skills as a medic ninja. Kiba and Shino were traning non-stop. Shikamaru left two days ago with Iruka for a mission. While Sasuke is helping Hinata to gain the sharingan he had.

It's getting dark again and it seems that the day6 became shorter. Sasuke dismiss the training before Hinata exhausts herself again and faints. Sasuke become stricter to her training but because of that, Hinata grew stronger and she is as strong as Neji or Sasuke.

"Sasuke…would you like to have tea?" he nod and went inside the bathroom. Hinata prepares the tea while waiting for Sasuke.

After a few minutes, Sasuke enter the room. Hinata offer him his tea. Sasuke sips his tea slowly and put it down. He looked at the tea seeing his reflexion. Hinata noticed that he's been silent since this morning and he only ate a few. She thought that he's loosing his appetite because of the foods she cooks.

"Sasuke?" worried Hinata said. Unfortunately Sasuke did not hear her. He left without glancing at her.

Hinata clean the table and went to Sasuke's room. Hinata slid open the paper door. He's there but he is already sleeping. Maybe he got tired of their training. She slid the door close slowly not to disturb him.

_Alone in an unknown place, it's dark and spacious. He saw a figure and it's Hinata. She's wrapped with snakes. They were choking and biting her. He heard a hissing sound and it's not from the snakes. It's Orochimaru with his Kusanagi. He's laughing while reaching for Hinata's neck. Sasuke want to call for her name but his throat is paralyzed. In front of Sasuke, He shows Hinata's death._

Sasuke is breathing hard and sweating. "I'll kill him." Cursing Orochimaru more.

Hinata also had a strange dream. She looked at her window. Its full moon and it shone brightly tonight. She opens the paper door of her room. She suddenly wants to see Sasuke and if she did not see him, she will feel uncomfortable tonight.

Hinata was about to open the door when it slid open. Sasuke just look at Hinata. Hinata give him space and she apologizes for disturbing him. But he did not listen and he just walked away. Hinata noticed the bag on his back. He is leaving. Hinata run to him and hug him. He removes her arms around him.

"Doushite?" She's starting to cry. He did not reply

"Why…Why are you leaving?"

"_I'll kill her if you did not come back to me…" Orochimaru visits him last night. Sasuke was scared. Scared that he can't protect her, that he will kill her when he's not looking. He's afraid to lose again someone who is important to him._

"Orochimaru…I need to kill him…before he kills you."

"No please stay." Hot tears came rolling down her cheeks.

"I need to go."

"I'll go with you."

"No"

"Sasuke…" she reached for his sleeve.

Sasuketurn to her with his sharingan activated and half of his body is almost covered with the curse seal. Sasuke move closer to her but because of his looks she got afraid. She move backwards until her back touched the wall. He slam his palm to the wall, cornering Hinata. The seal is fading and his sharingan deactivated. Sasuke whisper to her ear. "Gomennasai" their forehead touched. "You don't have to cry." Sasuke's face and Hinata's were mere inches away that they could feel each other's breathing. They could hear their heartbeat beating. "Sasuke?" Her fears turn into worry. It's not like Sasuke. Once he hear her voice he leave her there with a questioning look.

He disappears in the darkness. She sobs, hugging herself, kneeling.

**-------Author's note-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next chapter…chapter 13: second departure.**

**Ideas…ideas…ideas…reviews…reviews…reviews…! **1st mission completedChunin exam.I'm up to my second mission: SasuHina relationship!

Nika-chan


	13. chapter13

**Moonlight scattered**

**In the dark blue sky tonight**

**I watch the clouds **

**Move slowly above me.**

**Chapter13: Sasuke's second departure (Sayonara Hinata)**

Everything became pointless to me since he left last night. I really don't understand why he needs to leave. I saw in his eyes again the anger. I really don't understand. I want him beside me. I feel more protected when he's around. If he is here, I won't cry, I have no worries. I have nothing to be afraid of. If he doesn't want to see me cry, why did he say no. I want to be there for him. I'd promise to him and to myself that I'll help him on any problem. But why, Sasuke? Am I really a hindrance and a burden to you?

The cold winter night never becomes warm. I feel the emptiness inside me. The cold season is always bitter. I remember back then…in the same night, the memories are still fresh, my father drags me outside the compound. He almost kills me that night and if Neji-niisan wasn't there I maybe now a ghost wandering to nowhere, carrying all the pain, hatred and sufferings.

I haven't slept since last night. My eyes are red. I'm fed up of crying. I'm such a cry baby. I want to follow him but I haven't gathered enough courage. I wished that Sakura or Ino is here to push me and to yell at me so that I will feel better but they're not here. "I wish…anyone…or somebody to be here with me…and to help me." I'm tired. Tired of crying, tired of murmuring, tired of thinking. I hate myself why am I feeling too much depressed. I know that he's strong. I'm wasting tears for nothing. He will come back, right? He will be alright?

I don't know. I will follow him to accompany him. But…how? Where am I going to find him? How am I going to follow him? No one will answer me. No one is here. It's just me and the silence. Nothing will happen if I will just sit here and ask stupid questions.

I open the door letting the light enters the room. I close it slowly and I walk off the compound. I'll look for Naruto. He knows where is Orochimaru's lair. I run to the direction of his apartment.

I knock at his door. No answer. I knock again. But there is still no answer. He might not hear my knocking. I knock louder but still no one open the door. No one's there.

What about Ino? No, she told me that she will be in a mission. Kiba and Shino? They can help me; after all they're my former teammates. I could tell them my problems.

I leave Naruto's door. I run again. I went to the training grounds. I jump from a branch to another. Our training ground is hidden inside the forest. Sometimes that becomes our meeting place when we have a mission. Kiba and Shino train there everyday. As I go near the training grounds, I hear the loud thump of kunais and shurikens in the trees. I stop to the nearest tree. I watch Kiba and Shino movements. They're fast. The two were busy that they did not notice me there. If they're not busy fighting, Shino might be the first one to notice me. I step my left foot but I stop my second step. I can't disturb them. I'll just look for someone else who could help me. Maybe…Sakura is available. She's with Naruto when they look for Sasuke.

I turn my back and jump to the branches again. When I left Kiba and Shino stopped.

"Hinata is here just a moment ago." Shino said.

I got worried for Shino and Kiba too. It's cold outside but they were still there exhausting they're chakras and body. But I can't barge in and stop them. I cannot suspend there training even just a few minutes. Even Shino said that it's okay to let the time fly. Anyway, Sakura is still there. She can help. All I need to do is to find her…Maybe she's in the hospital.

I enter the hospital. The place is quite crowded. I asked a nurse where is Sakura-chan and she answered me politely. She told me that Sakura is at the room 210. I thanked her and went upstairs to find the room. I found the room. I was about to knock but when I heard Sakura-chan talking with someone; I stop and listen to them. The other voice sounds familiar. To my surprise it's my otousan's voice. I wonder why he's there. I hear another voice and it's Neji-niisan. I turn my back again and move to my first step. I hear the door creak open. I did not stop walking and my pace become faster. I know that my otousan and my niisan will notice me. Soon I hear my otousan's firm voice again. He calls me but I did not look back. He calls my name louder. My body froze. I don't want to talk to him. I pushed myself to move. I want to escape from their glare, it gives me shiver. Soon I found myself running down the stairs. I saw Sakura-chan's confused look and father's furious face. Neji-nisan followed me. My heart beats fast. I feel like a criminal being chasted.

I know that he will force me to talk to otousan. I'm scared that's why I choose to stay with Sasuke. I don't want to remember those days again. I want to cry but I've cried a lot last night. I need not to waste tears for such emotions that is what I realize. I almost forgot that I need to look for someone else who could help me. I need to finish this. Maybe talking will do. I stop.

"Hinata." He said.

"Neji-niisan"

"Your father wants to talk to you."

"Iie" shook my head.

"You have to."

"I have something to do."

"Is that important than talking to your father? Hinata, this is about the Hyuuga clan."

"sumimasen, I have to go." I form some hand seals and I disappear in front of him, leaving a note. Neji-niisan noticed it and instead of picking it up he jumped backwards, away from it. It's a letter bomb.

I watch the letter explodes. It gives me chance to run away from him…but I still have one problem. I have no other person in my mind who could help me. I guess I should find him alone. I have to go back the compound.

I slid open the paper door of my room. My bed is still messy. I haven't done any chores. I guess…I'll leave Konoha tonight…

Sasuke arrived at Orochimaru's lair. As usual, a white haired shinobi greeted him a welcome. "Where is the lovely Hyuuga?" He teased.

Sasuke is not in the mood. He got mad or rather ruffled of mentioning Hyuuga. He's reffering to Hinata. "Shut up. Where is Orochimaru?"

"Now…now…don't be like a brat. You're not in your territory." Sasuke gave him a death glare.

"follow me and stop glaring like you could kill me by that look."

"Can't you wait for your own death?" He murmurs

Kabuto open the large doors. As the large doors opens, the snake sanin laughed. "At last, you're here my dear Sasuke. You've made a good decision." "Now, come here Sasuke." He said like he's calling a dog, but not in a cheerful voice. Sasuke walks towards him. "Good."

He stop when he's almost in the middle. "Heh!" Sasuke run towards him. "Think that I'll join you again? That will never happen!" the snake sanin wasn't surprised. He knows that he's like him. Sasuke stab Orochimaru using a kunai, 'A useless weapon' for Orochmaru.

"Heeheehee…but my dear Sasuke that's only a clone." The snake laugh. The clone turn into mud.

"Hah!" said Sasuke and turn into a mud. "Why talking to a clone too?" Sasuke popped behind Orochimaru. He hit Orochimaru and he skids to the floor.

"Much than I expected!" Whle Orochimaru's body skids to the floor, his neck grew longer, reaching for Sasuke's arm. He did the same thing Sasuke did to him.

"You should learn how to obey your sensei."

Sasuke wiped the blood on his mouth. "No. You know that I never obey you, Orochimaru"

"Hehehe…Fine, Sasuke." He look at Kabuto and he nod.

Kabuto form some hand seals. Puff of smokes came out. When the smoke disappears, He saw Kabuto holding a struggling Hinata, he's choking her.

Sasuke stop for a while. "S…sasuke…h-help…I…I can't breathe…" weak Hinata said.

He did not say anything…He could see Kabuto's smirk that looks stupid and that crybaby look of Hinata.

"What is this about?" he said calmly. "You know that I won't fall for any illusion like this one." He turns to Orochimaru.

"S-sa…sasuke? What…uh…are you talking about?" Hinata squeak

"Tell me, if you're a Hyuuga, why not use your Jyuuken? If you're Hinata, why are you asking for my help? The Hinata I know will never ask for my help unless she already tries everything to free herself."

The snake claps his hand. "Good, Sasuke. You knew well the Hyuuga heiress, do you?"

The fake Hinata turned into mud. "But this time you'll be the one crying for help." He forms some hand seals and Sasuke's seal activates. Instead of giving him more power, it gives him pain.

"Arrgg…everything hurts…again…uhh…" He cannot take too much pain that he lose consciousness.

"Until now Sasuke cannot control his seal well." The white haired shinobi said.

It's already dark. Hinata is ready to go. She opens the door of her room. Hinata walk to the corridor. It's too silent, too cold. As she opens the door, she saw someone's shadow. She quickly grabs a kunai. "Who are you?"

"Put that back. I just came here to help."

"Who…who are you? And since when are you here?"

"Last night, I'm watching you cry." He went towards her. "I know where Orochimaru is."

She turn to face him. "Please…please tell me…where he is." She said with her meek voice.

Black eyes met deep blue one.

------------**Author's note**------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter…**chapter13: it's my turn: I'll protect the person who is precious to me. **Guess who is the stranger? Hinata will follow Sasuke with this stranger. When they got there, what Hinata will see there? What happen to Sasuke?

Please I need reviews**…(YAY! Nika-chan's birthday…2 days more! I'm turning 14...)**

Nika-chan


	14. Chapter 14

**A Total Stranger**

_By Janique_

**I want to see you, but I can't... **

**How sad, these feelings...**

**Chapter13**

The black haired shinobi stepped in the window and glance back to Hinata saying, "Are you going to weep there all night or coming with me?" His back was facing Hinata.

Hinata without having doubts answer in her usual voice but anyone could notice the little excitement she's been hiding in her voice. "Hai." Hinata wipe the single tear on her cheeks which tried to fall on her chin.

The shinobi just nod and before he disappear in the nin smoke that appears around him he had left some words. "I'll be waiting at the Konoha's south gates. Be sure to not be notice by any other ninjas."

Hinata was that really excited to leave Konoha soon but he kills it all of the sudden by telling her he'll be waiting. That must have something to do with her situation or means something. Hinata found nothing about what he had said a while ago. Maybe he only wants her to take her time to do whatever she wanted to do before leaving.

Hinata suddenly disappear in the corridor for her room. She had forgotten something and it might be useful in their way. The brunette pulled one of the drawers in her cabinet. the small drawer contains some hair ornaments she had received from Sasuke, a black book where she hide some dried herbs and a small white container which she took; the one she's looking for. It contains of a special ointment she made for Sasuke since he, most of the time, got scratches and some are deep. That is the same ointment he gave to Naruto during their chuunin exam when he fought Kiba. The difference is that this one's more effective and developed.

Before she left her room, she glanced at the cute china doll sitting on the top of her bedside drawer. The brunette disappears as she bid goodbye.

The mysterious shinobi's been sitting in a branch of a tree for a while. He looked up at the moon. It is already there up high in the sky. It means only that it is already late maybe past nine or ten. Tonight is still. The weather in this country change so fast, first it was a fair weather, then rain next snow and now everything is so quite.

His eyes looked down to see something interesting. The Hyuuga finally came. He could see clearly up there her half sadden and half excited expression or face. How Pathetic… it's not like always seeing a ninja in that kind of an expression so he just gave it a smile.

He jumped down and landing on the ground in just a meter away from her. Hinata was rather surprise than having a no expression for seeing a ninja suddenly showing up. Now she really looks pathetic in this shinobi. He just shrugs his left shoulder up and said nothing.

Hinata saw his actions and just said, "sumimasen, guess you've wait long." Disregarding the pathetic thing, she knew that he would think the same thing like the others. She had to admit it because the 'pathetic thing' is a part of her life.

"You should have saved your breath for saying it, it's nothing." He said in a nice way. But if he doesn't know or understand females and how sensitive she might be, he would just ignore her or do anything that would make her more sad.

The shinobi jumps in a tree and Hinata follows. So this is when their journey to the snake's lair will start.

The night is too quite, only the rustling sound of the leaves and the crickets are the sounds that can only be heard. The dark haired shinobi in front of her is quite. He hasn't said a thing since the trip started. It makes her feel uncomfortable. It feels like the first time she had gone alone in a forest with Sasuke. She wants to talk to him but what to say? 'many' her inner self said as the chibi Hinata starts listing questions ready for her to ask. But only the only thing that she could ask shortly and more interesting are, "Who are you?" she was just thinking of that when her lips let the words came out of her.

The ninja stopped in a large branch. 'Great just great…He might have heard it. It's so embarrassing.' She thought. He looked back and was about to pick up a shuriken in his shuriken pouch. The kunoichi's body shakes a little. Hinata close her eyes as the shuriken was near her. 'Oh God, he got pissed by my question.' She thought cursing her self. A loud thump was heard. As Hinata open her eyes she saw the shinobi cursing and then she look back. The shuriken was stuck in another branch. The blue eyed shinobi calls out. "Hinata follow me quick!" she obeyed and got a 'what's going on' look. She was more confused when this unknown guy calls her by her first name. "How did he know my name?" she asked herself.

She wanted to ask him many questions, so many questions. But she got scared all of the sudden remembering the shuriken and the loud thump. She wonders if that one's really meant for her.

Hinata soon sees a clearing. They stop there. The young man is uneasy and starting to sweat but all of this isn't visible. He keeps his cool, like what Sasuke do. He later concentrates on her surroundings. Something is wrong here. His right hand touches his weapon pouch. Something's really going here that Hinata don't know.

'Enemy found." He mumbles as his weapons was seen flying in different directions. He looked at the girl not far from him and said, "Move!" Hinata nod and try to understand the situation. She's now pretty sure that there is an enemy and she need to do something useful. The weapons that the shinobi threw disappeared and now they were attacked by numerous senbon needles came from nowhere. Could it be… a genjutsu?! Hinata activates her sharingan. Possibilities are there; they were under a genjutsu but seem to be a weak type. "This will do" She forms two handseals that would activate the jutsu, horse and tiger.

"Dispel" the both of them escaped the genjutsu. After that nothings happen but the place is still strange. "That is not just a simple genjutsu, there must be something that influence the whole place." He said then looked at Hinata. Hinata nod and tried to use the sharigan again. Using it doesn't make anything useful but instead give her pain. The pain isn't that hurtful. She tries again but the more she tries to use it again the more the pain she feels. She didn't stop. The shinobi noticed that something is wrong with her… eyes.

Somewhere near them was a white haired medic ninja with five more ninjas came from the village of rain according to their forehead protector. The white haired shinobi smirked. "As planned, now do it and kill the traitor." He commanded. The blood thirsty ninjas move quickly.

"The sharingan could be deadly even she's just a starter in using the sharingan and the girl is dangerous than ever. She knew both Hyuuga type jutsus and Uchiha's jutsus. There are possibilities that she have already read the most important scrolls of the clans. We should be a hundred percent careful with her." Kabuto smirked at his second thoughts. "But since she's just a weak hyuuga and I've damaged her eyes, her most important weapon, the sharingan, the percentage of being cautious would fall down to thirty percent." He said to himself with too much confident in his words.

The medical ninja watched every scene from his position.

Hinata can't stop using the sharingan she needs it now that the real enemy final showed up. A group of five rain ninjas stood before them. Each one of them carries a parasol containing poisonous needles. The shinobi beside Hinata knew that they were cornered and wont escape easily. They got many disadvantage than advantages and there are chances that they will soon be laying on the cold ground. The clash would be two versus five. It's not good like what the black haired shinobi murmured a while ago. Hinata is not in the right condition to fight. In conclusion, only he will exchange blows with those bothersome ninjas. Guess he would start a little show for a little show off. He grinned.

"Hinata don't try to interfere I'll finish this by myself." His back, once again, facing her, he won't see her on the cold ground clutching her hair with a sadden face.

"Damn! Why am I always a burden? I need to do something. This is my fault. If I didn't cry earlier, I might be the only one who will get drag in this situation, not him." Hinata curses more in her mind. She has to do something about the pain. The ointment won't do since it is only effective in bruises, scratches and wounds. The pain spread like a cursed seal. Even her limbs hurt. She moves her body slowly and fights the pain. "I have to… d—do s-some…thing…" she said between her breathing.

One ninja had escape from her allies' clones. The rain nin jumped in the air attempting to attack Hinata with her senbon needles. Hinata saw them coming but she have not take back her body in a good standing position. She's still wobbling. There was a sudden increase of power in her body, she felt. She feels more pain as if the chakras in her body were bursting and off course or lost track on its flow. She can't control the power that it only gives her more pain. The chakras are too much for her body to keep. But where did it come from? It's a big question. But what matters now is that she's been attack by senbon needles and she doesn't have much time to dodge. The only thing she could do is to close her eyes.

Her eyes were closed for five second but nothing happens. The needles should have gotten to her. No pain. Maybe it is because she could only feel the pain that the strange chakra formed. She opened her eyes and found a barrier made out of chakra protecting her. The loose chakra form itself to shield her.

The next scene shows that the chakras are controlled by Hinata easily. Sometimes it moves by its own, attacking the offender. Sasuke's teachings were good after all. The rest came for help. The female rain ninja skid on the ground because of the force that hits her. Then collide into another ninja that Hinata just finished off.

"What the?" her alley said. He was shocked everything is happening so fast. His eyes can't stop looking at the whole scene. He was dumbfounded that he doesn't want to miss a thing. He had forgotten that he still have his opponent behind him.

Hinata saw him. Now it was Hinata's turn to show herself off. She made some hand seal presenting a fire style jutsu. She aimed for the blonde ninja behind her colleague who was about to stabbed the shinobi. The blonde ninja grinned looks like he have planned this one. Before the small fire balls attacked the blonde one, he turned into Hinata's companion.

Hinata was surprised. The rain ninja used a substitution technique to exchange position with her companion. Now the fire balls were aiming to the dark haired shinobi. But to her surprise the one that got burned was nothing but a log. "clever" that was the only word that she could describe it. Her companion used a kawarimi technique too. She looked for her colleague and the blonde ninja. And found them in a hand to hand combat, blocking attacks in amazing speed and defeating the blonde ninja that she did not know how he does it.

She had to admit it, he is not only a fast thinker but he is also physically fast. She could guess him as a good taijutsu user.

And now that only two ame ninjas were left, the fight would be fair. Two versus two

The shinobi looked at Hinata and thought of something. "What happen to her all of the sudden? Not only the chakra that came out from her is strange but also the markings on her neck that is spreading/ moving up to her face." He shook his head and said to himself that it is better that he will ask that later and start concentrating on his opponent.

The two ame ninja grimaced as if they were underestimating them, that they won't even gave a scratch on them. Hinata just watched her opponent but her visions seem to be blurry. Her normal eyes can't take the power of the sharingan eye. She has to deactivate it or else she might get blind soon. The pain she's been ignoring increases even without the sharingan eyes activated. Maybe after this fight she would faint because she can't hold it anymore or cough blood again. There are some of the poison that was still left inside her could kill her anytime, which is another problem. Tsunade, the fifth hokage, said that it will take a long time before all of the poison inside her will disappear.

His companion sees her difficulties in her breathing. He decided to finish this alone again. "Take a rest you've done too much effort, now would be my turn to show some effort." He smiles, which calms her. She knew that this isn't the time to argue or push herself into a fight so she decides to move back and let him do the rest.

The young man opened his weapon pouch and search fro something. He took a flute and forms some hand seals with it. The way of using the flute plus the jutsus it is certainly alike to Tayuya's way of fighting. "Death grip" he said clearly as he started to play his flute. Fallen leaves supposed to be dead leaves but it really moves. It wasn't moving because of air but by a little help of genjutsu. The two ame ninja was now under his genjutsu. He has attacking their minds directly. It's a torture. The whole place was filled with screams of horror, echoing in the forest. As the music stops he left his position and went to Hinata quickly. The markings disappear slowly.

Hinata, as what she was expecting to happen, was coughing blood. She breathes hard and the markings spread more. Her whole body is burning. Her companion runs beside her. "Are you okay?" Hinata just nod and continue to cough more blood. "Stop being humble you aren't fine. Can you stand?" Hinata slowly move her limbs and try to stand but she can't. She had lost all of the power she had just a while ago. It seems that the strange chakra sucked all of her energy in her body. Her companion helps her stand and put her arms over his shoulder. "I think we have to go back to Konoha and come back again when you are back to normal." Hinata shook her head. "N-no… we … we will co-continue."

"Fine then." He just gave it a loud sigh.

"I guess I've already forgot what I've just said. 'Never underestimate your enemy or else you'll pay for it." He once again smirked. "I need to report this to Orochimaru-sama." He adjusts his glasses.

The pains subside for awhile. Hinata is being helped by this unknown ninja. He's so kind to her even she didn't know this person. In her curiousness, her mind keeps telling her to ask questions, anything about him.

Her thoughts got disturbed by the sudden pain of her head and neck. She cringes in pain.

"Does your head hurt?" Hinata got startled without a reason.

"uhmm…h-hai…" still fighting the pain.

"A few more steps and we'll be in the river." He looked forward to see the water.

"river?" she asked to herself then look ahead. Her visions still blurry and can't figure out where are they now. But thanks to the sound of water she concludes to herself that they were really heading to a river.

He stopped and helps her sit somewhere clean. Hinata can see a little of his actions but unsure of what's he doing. He took something inside his pocket and went where the sound of the water coming from. Later he went beside her, in front of her. Hinata felt something damp touch her cheeks.

"Wha—what… is…is this?" she said still fighting all of the pain she was having.

"It's a damp cloth. You know how to clean yourself right?" he shoved it to her hands.

Hinata just nod and looked at the white cloth, still blurry. She stares at him suddenly as the memory of that day came rushing inside her mind. The second time she's with Sasuke in the forest, alone. He had offered her the same thing and said the same thing.

"Sasuke…" she said in a small voice.

He hears her but said nothing. He actually wants to say something but he decides that it is better to let her have her moment and bit his tongue instead.

Hinata coughed again but now she coughs continuously. He went beside her again. "Are you alright?" 'Her coughs got worse' he said to himself.

He looked at her. His eyes' color turned to black. He focused on her chakras. He can see it clearly. His eyes caught something interesting which made him got surprise in the same time. He focused on her neck where the strange markings a while ago came from. It surprises him that there is another chakra aside from hers in her neck.

He stood. "Somebody burned his chakra on her neck, this maybe the cause of her having that power and those marking." He studies her more. "His chakra and hers mixed causing some chakra escape on her body."

Something caught his attention once again. It is the strange liquid that slowly destroying her systems. "I have to stop that." He kneels beside her quickly and put her in a lying position. She has lost consciousness.

"Heh! Guess being a medical ninja is an advantage most likely in a situation like this." He assumed to himself. He positions his right palm above her chest, where he found the liquid. He let his own chakra heal her and for at list make the poison inside her subside.

After healing her, he carries her in his arms. He needs to bring her somewhere safe to let her rest. He's thinking that he can't take her back to Konoha now. It will be dawn soon and he can't let himself be seen in Konoha and it will be worst if he will be seen with this girl. He sighs loudly and decides to look for a place to stay.

He jumped from a branch to another while carrying Hinata on his back. She's incredibly light maybe it is because she is a petite girl. Another subject came to his mind. "I was wondering… what happen to her eyes? It appears to me like she can't see well." He thought.

The night's so quite. He found a safe place for them to stay for awhile. They were almost near to Orochimaru's lair. Hinata is still asleep in a ball form. He guessed that she feel cold. The air still feels cold to skin. She looks paler than last night, she's shivering. He now sure that she feels cold. He removes his jacket. It is twice thick than her shirt. "This will do." He went to Hinata.

Hinata was sleeping quietly in the cold floor of the small cave. Her body is shivering because of the cold air. A little drop of water from the ceiling of the cave fell on her nose which wakes her up. It was a coincidence when the shinobi came to put his jacket over her to warm her. The pale girl opens her eyes slowly. Her vision still blurry, this isn't the cause of the damage of her sharigan but it is the usual thing when waking up. The shinobi kneeled down. He did not even notice that Hinata is already awake. Hinata got confused of the figure beside her. She studies him.

Black hair… pale face… dark shirt… Hinata concludes, "Sasuke-kun…" she smiled letting her words came out.

The dark haired shinobi move out after hearing her. She's already awake and even calls him Sasuke-kun. 'What was that suppose to mean?' he thought. He thought of her weird but to himself he can't help it but to smile, thinking how cute she is when she's smiling like that.

"What do you feel now?" he asked. Hinata is now completely awake.

'I…I was wrong… it's em—embarasing…' she said to herself. "I… I'm feeling fine now. The headache disappeared… and… all of the pain disappeared." She said with curiosity.

"I heal your wounds."

"R-really? Th-thanks…" she blushed.

"It will be dawn soon. We need to go now if you're really excited to see Sasuke." Her blush went to up to her ears. "Gomen nasai… I thought that… a while ago… y-you…you were…" she fidgets.

"Are you saying something?" he pretend that he did not hear it.

"Oh! Sumimasen…" her face is as red as a tomato now.

"Well, let's go now."

"H-hai…" she stood up and quickly follows him. "I'm coming Sasuke-kun."

**Author's note:**

**I want to ask forgiveness from all of the reader of 'A Total Stranger'. I remember on my last update, I wrote in the author's note that I'll be gone for a month or two but I guess I was wrong there. Many things had happen since I stopped writing/ updating. I hope you aren't mad at nika-chan. **

**Since from now on, school is out; I'll be updating the weekly chapter of my story, if I will get many comments and reviews and the most important is your ideas for this story. By those, it will make me more imaginative.**

**Janique**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Total Stranger**

_By janique_

**Today I stumbled and once again**

**Was lifted up by unseen hand.**

**What comfort and joy those knowledge things**

**For I hear the whisper of angel's wings.**

**Chapter 15**

The snake sannin was walking with his assistant in the corridor. He hisses as they approach a small room at the near end of the hallway. Kabuto just watched his master then grin. As they enter the small room a figure in the dark side of the room could be seen. A masculine one, it is no other than Sasuke. "Awake already? I guess that you could regain easily, just what I expect for my next vessel." The long haired shinobi hissed again.

The raven haired ninja, who just gained consciousness, frowned at him. "I don't need any compliment." he wanted to kill him now but he can't do nothing. He knew that there is no good of attacking without plans, just what the fox boy always did. In his case… he looked around and sighed. It looks like that he was trapped inside a cage, an unseen one. "tch" he shook his head mentally. It looks like his only hope is a person from outside to release him.

"Sasuke-kun, you better expect your body to be mine soon." He glance one more to Sasuke before closing the huge door. "Like it will happen" He murmurs.

"What to do? What to do?" he leaned his back on the wall. 'If only I'm Kiba or Chouji, I could break this hard wall. If I am Shikamaru, maybe a good idea already comes up in my head. If only I am Shino I could at list let the bugs eat all of the chakra in this room or I could ask help from the outside using those bugs.' He thought.

"What can I do I am only a mere sharingan user. My eyes could only give information about my surroundings. The chidori won't help either since it cost a lot of chakra. The possibility of the jutsu's failure is high. The cursed seal almost eat up half of my reserved chakra, which I could use the chidori twice with it. That damn snake!" he cupped his chin using his left hand, thinking.

"My only hope… Hinata."

Two ninjas were jumping from branch to branch for almost half of an hour. They were in the territory of the rice country and near to their destination. Three minutes more, he estimate the time, they will be there soon.

The estimated time has passed already. Not far from them, Hinata can see clearly an old compound surrounded by incredibly tall trees. She scans the area. "nani?! There were explosive tags!" she gasped.

'Her eyes were quick! She had noticed it quickly by glancing only!' he stared at the compound. "Seems like Orochimaru was scared of leaving any trace, I presume that he want to destroy the whole place before leaving, huh?" he grinned.

'Like I would let that happen! I'll kill him first before he could destroy this place.' He said mentally. 'I won't forget what had happen to the people who once live here peacefully.' He clenched his fist. He turns to his ally. "Let's go" she nodded.

The two with certainty enter the compound. They run all the way through a long narrow hallway with doors at both side. It's dark only the small candles hanging on the wall gives light for them to see their way. Lights flicker as they run. They stop at the end of the hallway.

"There are two passageways." Hinata look at the left and right passage then look up on her taller companion to have a reply.

"I'll go to the right, you go left." He responds.

"hai, I got it."

The two separate ways. Hinata could hear his footsteps echoing. His footsteps vanished quickly. He is really fast. "Where are you Sasuke?" she approach a door and open it quickly. She scans the room. It's empty. She dash again then opens another door. "Not here" she runs again, leaving the door open. Another door! 'Open' "not here, either!" the formed sweat on her cheeks trickle down on her neck. "Where are you?" she whispered. Her hope hasn't gave up.

Meanwhile… the other ninja was standing in front of a huge door. "Here it is…" he said to himself. Opening it slowly, a few rays of light met his face. The room wasn't dim not like the other room he entered. He steps inside then went straight in a counter at the corner of the room. The room was wide but only interest him is the small wooden table. The first drawer was pulled. He took a scroll from it. "Finally found it." He left the room.

He head out to the end of the long hallway. He can sense it. There is a large amount of chakra in that room. He's there. Uchiha Sasuke. He is almost near to the room's door. He studied the place as he walks slowly towards it.

"What the!" he gasped as an enormous snake popped from nowhere. He jumps back and threw shurikens to the giant snake. "Shadow shuriken" the number of shurikens double. The shurikens that had stuck into the snake's skin was covered with some special oil. "Fireball technique!" he forms another technique and blows the converted chakra into blazing flames. It disappears before the flames could get to its body. Because of that the flames burn down the large wooden door.

Now that the door was open for him he walked inside to see a male figure on the outskirts of the shadows. He's just sitting there comfortably like he accepts a deal from Orochimaru, known as be-my-vessel-and-I-will-help-you-with-your-revenge. This pisses the black haired shinobi. He quickly grabs the scroll earlier from his weapon pouch, forms some seal with it and shout, "kai". The unseen cage finally disappears.

Sasuke stood from where he is sitting while the pissed shinobi calmly walked to him. "How much I really wanted to hit you, I won't do it. Hinata is in trouble by now." he stated then turns back. "Maybe I'll just save it for later." He starts walking.

"yeah, fine" Sasuke smiled. "Just what I expect, she followed." He thought.

"What are you thinking?" Sasuke started to talk.

"thinking about what?" He just stares at the floor.

"Stop playing. Why you two have to separate ways?" the two was walking side by side.

He grins. "Nothing" he indeed have a plan.

Sasuke can't read his mind. "You're still with Orochimaru, aren't you?" he shoved his hands inside his pocket.

He stops, clenching his left fist. "No and never"

Sasuke just keep walking and not even give himself a chance to look at him. "You're scared, how pathetic."

He resumes walking and got no guts to answer back.

Hinata walk slowly in front of a large door. She pushes it with her two hands. Her eyes open widely. A long haired shinobi was facing her with a medic nin beside him. "O-oro…chi…maru…" Hinata's body trembles. The door behind her shut close. She was stunned; she did not even notice that she had step inside.

"Ah… isn't it Hinata-chan?" He faced Hinata then later he walks slowly towards her.

Hinata haven't gained any nerve to move his body. The sannin is now in front of her. She can see his moves; his right hand is moving to her chin. Obviously wants her to face him. "Oh… what a scared little kitty are you? Don't worry your life won't go into waste. It would be rather useful for your dear Sasuke-kun." Kabuto adjust his eyeglass.

Her heart skips. "No! That won't happen! I'm not going to die here!" she screams mentally. She tries to push her body to move from being stunned. Hinata's hand slaps Orochimaru's then jumps back.

"Oh! How rude, how rude!" he sighed. "Please let me fight this useless Hyuuga, Orochimaru-sama."

"Hehehe!" he just laughed.

Hinata looked down after hearing the word 'useless'. Kabuto try another word to offend her. "Shameful girl, lacking hope again?"

She looked up at Kabuto with an unpredictable look on her face, she's smiling. Her black eyes had a shade of red, presenting her fully activated sharingan, the three swirls. "Do not lose hope if you still have strength, that's what Sasuke taught me."

"Interesting, eh?" she surprised Kabuto. The kind of expression she had now could be rarely seen in this kind of situation.

Hinata got into her guts already; she's ready for a duel. Hinata start first with some basic, taijutsu. Hinata jump to Kabuto's place trying to hit him straight to his face. Kabuto expecting that to happen uses his arms to protect his face from getting hit but Hinata disappear all of the sudden. "below!" Kabuto predicts. Hinata try to hit his leg to make him fall. Before Hinata could swipe his leg, he flips backwards.

Genjutsu… Hinata form some hand seals and make her disappear before Kabuto's eyes. Kabuto landed on his both feet. The wall is just a meter away from his back. He looked for Hinata, she's nowhere to be found. He grinned after identify the jutsu; he had fallen into her illusions. He had figured everything out but he did not do anything about it. He wants to see more of her skills. "Her next move would be…" he guessed that she will use the wall behind him to trap him. But the least he expects to happen, turn out. It was a lame idea though. Shurikens came flying towards him. He could dodge it easily but it seems that it won't happen. Clones of Hinata came popping from nowhere holding him into position. The shurikens turned into leaves. Some of them made cuts in Kabuto's body.

No need to use ninjutsu, Hinata decided to use taijutsu again. Hinata reappear in front of Kabuto. She poses for her next move, 'Hakke Rokujuuyonshou'. Kabuto recognized the stance. It is the eight divination sixty-four palms of the Hyuuga clan. How could Hinata possibly perform the move without the byakugan? How can she locate his tenketsu? Kabuto can't stop thinking, until Hinata's first hand land on his shoulder then followed by her next hand. "2 strikes" her hands continue to strike his tenketsu. "4 strikes, 8 strikes, 16 strikes, 32 strikes!" Kabuto cannot believe it, she really hitting the tenketsu. But how? That's the big question. Hinata did her final blow. "64 strikes!"

Kabuto was thrown into the wall. A loud thud can be heard. This amaze Orochimaru, her growth under the supervision of Sasuke is impressive. But… Hinata overlook on something. "Kabuto is such a sly ninja!" Orochimaru's eyes open widely, excitedly waiting for the next scene. Kabuto in his weak condition, move his right hand to form something. "activate!" Kabuto grinned up to his last energy. Hinata did not notice the explosive tag stuck on her right sleeve. It was too late, it has already exploded.

Sasuke and another dark haired shinobi hear the explosion. The two run up to their fastest pace. "Darn it! Hope Hinata's fine!" Sasuke curses. The two open the door widely. Orochimaru is laughing, looking at something. The two boys looked at where Orochimaru is looking at. There are two bodies at the near corner of the room. One was leaning on the wall, a white haired one,. Sasuke presumed him as Kabuto. And the other one… "Hinata!" Sasuke came running for aid. The other shinobi followed. Hinata's right arm is covered with blood. She's still on her consciousness and weeping, lying on the cold ground. She'll past away soon.

Sasuke turn to face the laughing sannin. "What did you do to Hinata?" Sasuke shouted.

"Nani? Why are you mad Sasuke-kun?" he walked towards Sasuke.

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing, my dear." He laughs once more. "She overlooked it and that's the result of being careless."

"Sasuke!" Hinata cried out for his name.

Sasuke shows aggression. He dash towards him wanting to kill him. "You!"

The black haired shinobi ignore Sasuke and just focuses on his patient. It is a big advantage to have a medic nin, like him, in the group. He let her be positioned on her back. He needs to take a better look on her arm. He concentrates his chakra on his palm. The healing will take much time and he can't cure everything on her damage arm since the damage is way too big. She need more than him, she need a more experienced medical ninja. But at list he could still save her life. He is the reason why her life has to be put in line. He should not have brought her here at the first place. "I'm the one who is pathetic. Gomen Hinata-san." He whispered.

He's done with her arm all he have to do is to wrap it with bandage. It was luck that he always brings bandages in his pouch in case it will be needed. He took it inside the pouch and start wrapping her partially healed arm. "You'll be fine at list just for now." He carries unconscious Hinata to a safe place, in the corner of the room.

"I wonder if this is the cause of the explosion. If it is, then the damage should be more than this. He thought. "Could it be the burned chakra on her neck activate by its own to protect her?"

Sasuke, alone fighting the sannin. The two were fighting in incredible speed. Their strength was almost the same but Orochimaru is more superior to him, the fact that he is his sensei. The dark haired ninja jump into the scene with a dagger made out of chakra. "Don't interfere! You piece of crap!" Sasuke shouted.

"Like I would let you have all the fun." He shouts back.

"Fine just don't make everything worst" Sasuke said.

Sasuke open his back pouch to get his windmill shurikens. He threw the three large shurikens. "Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi" he said. He manipulate the guide wires attach on the shurikens to circle his target. He got Orochimaru bind on the post. "Ryuuka no jutsu!" using the guide wires attached on the windmill shurikens that bind Orocimaru, Sasuke unleash a large tormenting fire to Orochimaru. His ninjutsu is a success. Unfortunately, Orochimaru had turned himself into mud then return into his original shape. "Impressive, eh? Combining two jutsus, just like what you did when we met." Orochimaru hissed. The black haired shinobi sneak up behind him. He had landed a hit on Orochimaru. Sasuke soon follow to give him another hit. Sasuke kick him upward to perform the rendan. Before he could finish the rendan, Orochimaru grabbed his leg then threw him to the wall. The shinobi starts to form a seal, "Goukakyuu no Jutsu" he blow a stream of fire to Orochimaru that erupts into a large sphere of fire.

Sasuke who was leaning on the wall looked at his right side. There was Hinata, still unconscious. Sasuke stand up then walk back to their 'battlefield' and simple glance back to Hinata. "This won't take long." He mumbles.

Sasuke finally activates his sharingan showing his three tomoe on his eyes. He creates shadow clones then charge to Orochimaru. The dark haired shinobi did the same. He had guessed what he is thinking. His plan is complicated, it might fail. Hundreds of clones attacked Orochimaru with all of their strength. The real ones where hidden somewhere in the room. The snake sannin just swipe all of them. But there are still many of them charging to him trying to get hold of him. The got him into position. One of Sasuke's shadow clones jumped into the air intending to throw shurikens. Orochimaru make his tongue longer to swipe it. The clone disappear which reveals the real one behind the clone. There was a loud noise, like the noise of a thousand birds. "Chidori!" Sasuke growled, pushing his hand to Orochimaru . "Argh!!" all of the bunshin disappeared leaving only Sasuke and Orochimaru standing in the middle of the room. The plan succeeds.

"heh!" the shinobi walked beside Hinata to check her up.

Sasuke still stood in front of the snake sannin. He had a disgusting look on his face. His lips move into a grin. "I'm immortal." He said.

"Really? But you seem to be dying now." his eyes were shaded by his bangs.

Someone's voice spoke. "Orochimaru-sama won't die." Kabuto stood up, completely healed.

"still alive?" Sasuke looked at the ninja.

"Because…" he paused for a while "That wasn't Orochimaru-sama."

Sasuke looked back to the 'fake' Orochimaru, like what Kabuto said. The Orochimaru from earlier turned into a pale beautiful lady. "It's a pleasure fighting you, Uchiha-san."

He gasped as he recognized the face. "Onee-san!" the dark haired shinobi cried. Kabuto smirk. "Activate" there was a loud explosion. Sasuke looked around; everything is shaking, like there is an earthquake. Kabuto already escaped. Sasuke put down the dying body then went to Hinata. Their ally run as well to the body that Sasuke lay down. Their path crosses.

"You killed her!" he said.

"You did the same thing." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke is referring how he put Hinata's life in line. It is just the same thing. Sasuke took Hinata's sleeping form and carry her in his arms. He turns to the other ninja. He broke into tears. "Onee-san, tell me why do you have to do that for Orochimaru?" He said.

"Stop crying you idiot… the reason? … I don't know…" she said in her weak voice. "You're not a child anymore, stop crying and just leave me here." She said

The ceiling is falling apart. A boulder was about to fall on him. His sister's weak body pushed him up to her last strength. The heavy boulder smashed half of her body. He sits up to look at his sister. He crawled to her sister. "Ah don't look at me like that, I won't live long, I'll die soon so let me see you smile for the last time, Yuuchi." She smiled.

"Nee-san…"

"Now let me ask you a favor, save your life now."

"But!"

"Nah! Don't be so hard. Don't tell me you'll just put my efforts into waste?! Now go and stop making such face." Yuuchi can't do anything he clenched his fists. "Sayonara, Ayami-neesan" she smiled.

Sasuke and Hinata have escaped as well as Yuuchi who came last. They watch the old compound came into destruction. Hinata is still asleep. He looked at Yuuchi. "We're going back to Konoha. What about you?"

He thinks for a while then looked at Sasuke. "I'm going with you since I have no other place to go."

'He has other meaning with it.' He thought. " "What do you mean by that?" Sasuke's eyes twitch.

"In other words…" he points his finger to Sasuke. "I'm going to stay with you two." His cheerfulness came back.

"You can't" Sasuke place Hinata on his back.

"Why I can't?"

"Because you just can't"

"No matter what will you say I'll stay with you two." He is like another Sasuke with a Naruto attitude.

**Author's note:**

**Finally I'm finished with the fight scenes which I hate the most. Sorry if the scenes aren't good enough and kind of weird (I guess). Those are made by my twisted imagination hehe! I know that there are some questions that are left unanswered so just leave me a message or anything and I'll answer your questions on my next chapter. Well! i'll be expecting to receive any message from you. Ja! ♥**

kenshinlover2002: Yeah he isn't Sasuke, he's Yuuchi. hey! thanks for reading this fic.

**Janique♥**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Total Stranger**

_By Janique_

**Chapter 16**

It was already dawn. The sun will show soon. The fog in the forest is thick. Sasuke and Yuuchi were jumping branch to branch for almost an hour. "We have to go back Konoha fast. Hinata need to be assists. Damn this fog! I hardly see the branches." Sasuke curses.

"We are almost there to Konoha." Yuuchi stated.

"I know. I can tell by the thickness of the trees." Sasuke replied.

"Tell me, is she your girlfriend?" Yuuchi asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Sasuke blushed. "Of course not!" if I have guts to ask!

"Then why are you worrying so much about her?" Yuuchi increase his pace.

"What are you trying to pull here? Of course she's a companion of mine. I'll worry about her." Sasuke sighed in relief. It was a good thing that he finds a good excuse.

"Good to know." Yuuchi smirked.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Sasuke said to himself.

Few minutes later, they made it to the Konoha's gates.

Izumo and Kotetsu are at the shed near the gates. They were on duty today to watch the gates. They noticed the two ninja entering the gates. Izumo identify them. They were three and not two. Hyuuga Hinata is at Uchiha Sasuke's back and with a ninja from other country. It was the rain ninja who pass the chunnin exam that was held a month ago. Kotetsu greet the ninjas. "Ohayo gozaimasu! Uchiha-san and to that rain ninja."

"His name is Yuuchi as far as I can remember." Izumo said.

The two ninjas looked at the two higher rank ninja. Yuuchi greeted them. "You have a good memory. You remember me." He smiled.

"Where did you three come from anyway?" Kotetesu said with a suspicious look.

"From a mission." Sasuke lie. He doesn't want to answer more questions.

"And alone with a rain ninja? It wasn't realistic." Izumo rested his chin on his palm. "I believe Tsunade-sama won't let any shinobi from Konoha to have a mission with a ninja from other countries except that it was an ally."

"You're getting it all wrong, sir. I wasn't with them in their mission. I met them on my way here." Yuuchi explained a lie.

"Really? So what is your business here?" Kotetsu crosses his arm and Izumo's left hand touch his shuriken pouch.

"You need not to be suspicious about him to take a shuriken. He just came here to talk to Tsunade as well as me and Hinata." Sasuke said simply. "If you will excuse us, we'll be late for our report." Sasuke hate talking and explaining too much and most of all helping that dim-witted Yuuchi.

"Geez, as what to expect from Uchiha Sasuke; he's unfriendly." Izumo sighed as he looked at the ninjas walked away. "But they were really suspicious. Wonder where they walk off to?" Izumo looked at Kotetsu.

"And the Hyuuga, she looks badly injured." Kotetsu looked down on the paper. "They really don't have any mission. What do you think?" Izumo nodded.

"Shall we report this to Tsunade-sama?" Kotetsu was about to stand but Izumo stopped him.

Izumo shook his head, disagreeing. "No need they will surely head out to the Hokage's office. I think they will ask Tsunade's help for the Hyuuga. Let's drop the subject."

Sasuke and Yuuchi went straight to the Hokage's office. Sasuke knocked at the door. There is a quick reply from a firm voice. "Come in!" that's the Hokage. Sasuke and the other ninja enter the room. Tsunade and Shizune didn't expect them to come. "What do you want Uchiha?" She said.

"I want you to look at Hinata." Sasuke said clearly.

Tsunade frown at his disrespect but disregard it and stands up from her seat. "Come" she commanded.

Shizune followed her master with a questioning look. She was bother about what Tsunade have in her mind that she just accepts Sasuke's request even without questioning him. Tsunade open a white door. It was the room where she trains Sakura. There is a bed on the wall near the window. Tsunade points it, telling him to lay Hinata there. After putting Hinata on the bed, Tsunade examined her. "What do you want me to do?" Tsunade asked.

"Check her up. Something is wrong with her." Sasuke looked down on Hinata. She was sleeping quietly.

"I have to talk to you two. Shizune examine her." The Hokage step out of the room and the two shinobi followed.

"Where have you been? Hinata wouldn't be in that state if you didn't run into something." Tsunade studied Sasuke's face. It was his normal look, bored and a I-don't-care-look. "Answer me!" it was hard to talk to a person like him.

"I came after Orochimaru and this guy and Hinata followed me." Sasuke put his hands inside his pocket.

"What for? I should not have trust you Uchiha Sasuke! I knew it that you'll come back to him!" Tsunade shouted. She positions her hands on her waist.

"I didn't come after him because I want to come back! I went there to finish him off!" Sasuke said, shouting. He shouts in the same tone Tsunade use.

She sighed. "You're such a pain… and what for? Tell me."

"It's my own business."

"Like you can kill him... You're not enough to kill that sly snake. Why won't you just train yourself instead of looking for him." She sighed again at this hard-headed Uchiha. "At list you were safe. And… for you, why are you here?" The black haired shinobi looked up at Tsunade.

"I'll be living here at Konoha, at the Uchiha manor." Sasuke's eyes twitch. He hasn't agreed on that one and he is deciding by his own. Sasuke wants to burn him into ashes.

"Really huh? So what's your connection to the Uchiha."

"Nothing at all. I believe that he want to have another house mate at his house." He teased. Now Sasuke really wants to do it.

"I see. I hope that you're not planning anything awful." Tsunade went inside the room again.

"I won't and I don't even feel like planning anything like that." Yuuchi says.

Sasuke was glaring at Yuuchi. He hates the idea of him staying with them. Yuuchi saw him glaring and put an evil smile on his face. "Don't worry Sasuke. I won't get between you and Hinata when you two are having fun." He laughed at Sasuke's angered face. He's worst than the loud mouth Naruto. Sasuke just went inside the room and again to see Hinata. Yuuchi stop laughing to follow Sasuke.

Shizune report her findings on Hinata's body. "The poison inside her is still active. I've sense other kind of chakra inside her. It seems like it stopped the poison from spreading. Her right arm is injured but not that bad. Someone must have aid her."

"I did that" Yuuchi said. "And there is more than her injury on her arm. I once noticed her eyes to have some damage made by a genjutsu. I don't know exactly what kind it is and there are markings spreading over her body." Tsunade's eyes gleam. 'markings?'

"You don't have to worry about the markings. It's just a seal I made for her to obtain the sharingan or maybe it is made by the chakra I implant on her." Sasuke let them see the bruise on her neck alike to his bruise. But Hinata's bruise is more like a sharingan.

"Is that so? I will confine her at the hospital for a few days so that I could study her conditions more. You can visit her there." Sasuke agree by nodding. "So I'll be leaving Hinata in your care. I'll just visit her." Sasuke left the room.

Tsunade glanced at Hinata once more. "Shizune, bring her to the hospital and assigned a nurse for her, as possible pick Sakura." Tsunade stepped out of the room. "H-hai!" Shizune said hoping that her master heard it.

Sometimes later, the two dark haired shinobi were walking in the Konoha's streets. They haven't said a thing since they left. Not far from them, both men could here loud shouts from a ramen bar. Sasuke had guessed who it was from his list of loud mouthed person; it was none other than the fox blondie. At that time Yuuchi is speaking about food. "What about eating at that ramen bar? We haven't eaten anything for breakfast." Yuuchi glance at Sasuke but he wasn't replying so he made a decision for himself. "Fine, I'll go alone." Sasuke doubt about entering that place and most of all to be in that place, with another wild ninja. Sasuke grabbed Yuuchi's shirt. "No, we'll eat at home." So did he already accept Yuuchi? Sasuke is in his fastest pace. But it was a coincidence that the same blondie he was thinking to be present there is the same blond-head who exited the ramen bar.

Naruto saw his former teammate in a hurry so he greets him in hurry too but not in a nice way. "Oi! Sasuke baka! Why are in such a hurry?" he grinned. Sasuke skids in front of him with another annoying ninja next to him. What fright him for the second time was the pink haired kunoichi. "Ohayo! Sasuke-kun! You're early today!" the third irritating ninja sneak behind him. And for her greeting, Sasuke's always up too early maybe earlier than them. He sighed and let go of the first one who irritate him this day.

"Ohayo!" Yuuchi greets Sasuke's friends. "You're Uzumaki Naruto right?"

Naruto had to put a grin on his face. "Geez, I'm well-known." Naruto scratch his head. "Yeah! I'm Uzumaki Naruto the…" Sasuke was saying the same thing and as if he was dictating Naruto's line. "... and he was the low of the lowest of all ninja in Konoha." Sasuke said.

Naruto unaware mimicking each and every word of Sasuke. "…and I'm the low of the lowest of all ninja in Konoha." Naruto was still smiling at that one. "Wh-what the?! I-I didn't mean that! It was supposed to be 'he' and not 'I'm'!!" Naruto explained hiself from the embarrassment.

Yuuchi did not mind him. His gaze turns to the pink haired girl. "And the pretty lady is the Hokage's apprentice, Sakura." He knows many things huh?

Sakura blush at the word mentioned 'pretty'. He knew how to deal with girls well too. "Y-yes… Haruno Sakura at your service." Sakura bowed at him. "Anyway, who are you and h-how did you know our name? And why with Sasuke?" Sakura got a confused expression on her face.

Sasuke grabbed Yuuchi's shirt to resume walking. "Come now, my servant Yuuchi. You have to cook for me so that I could have breakfast." Sasuke pulled Yuuchi while he was waving at the two.

"Hey! Wait a minute! What servant?! You never became my master! And you're supposed to be the one to cook for me you immature Uchiha!" Sakura and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Who you calling immature you flirty dumb ass!" both of the have nerves popping in their head.

"Sasuke-kun, don't be so rude to your guess. And about breakfast, you don't have to worry about it. I got three food coupons and I'm going to treat you." Sakura winked.

Now it was Yuuchi and Sasuke's turn to sweat dropped. Sakura's wink wasn't attractive at all or even makes her look cute. If it is Hinata it would melt them both.

"Really!!! Sakura?! You'll treat me?" Naruto is hopping up and down beside Sakura. Now that is what a real immature looks like. He's acts like a five years old kid who just received a candy. "No!!" Sakura's eye's twitched. "You have your own money buy for yourself!" Sakura hit Naruto's head leaving a big lump on it and Naruto's head knock down on the ground.

Both Sasuke and Yuuchi gulped. "S-scarry." They murmur.

Sakura's eyes gleam. "Are you saying something? Sasuke-kun, Yuuchi-kun?" both shook their head immediate with a scared look on their face.

"We'll then let's go inside!" Sakura giggled.

Naruto was eating his food loudly. He just ate five bowls of ramen and now going for the sixth. "Another one here!"

"Hey, haven't you just finished eating here a while ago?" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at his friend from the corner of his eye. He mumbled something while eating the noodles of his ramen. "How did you know?"

"I saw you leave the store you idiot and hear your voice while we are walking near this place." Sasuke sip the noodle's soup.

Naruto put down his sixth bowl which means his finished with it. "One miso ramen again, Occhan!" he said before a saying anything to Sasuke. "Right… I have forgotten." His next round of ramen just came in his table. "Itakidamasu!" He's been saying that word every time he's going to eat another bowl. "Can't you just say that once?" Sakura point her chopsticks on Naruto. "Nah! Sakura-chan that's how I eat! Every time I'm going to eat another and another and…" Sakura hit him for the second time.

"I know what are you trying to say, you pin-head!" Sakura quickly turn his gaze to Yuuchi. Naruto just scratch his head.

Yuuchi just finished his ramen and was now drinking his tea. "Ano… Yuuchi-san, are you staying with Hinata-chan and Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Yuuchi finished his tea. "Yes, I'm staying with them."

"Since when?"

"Is this some kind of an interview, uhm, actually I'll just move today." Sasuke quickly sent glares to Yuuchi. "Right, Sasuke?"

"No, you're leaving under the bridge of the Uchiha compound." He expects Yuuchi to be angered.

Yuuchi place his finger on his chin. "Don't be so rude Sasuke. But at list you'll let me stay at the compound!" He laughed. Sasuke sent more glares at him.

"How can you two be possibly got well together?" Naruto rested his face on his palm. Sakura react quickly. "Naruto, I ask you the same question. How can you two Sasuke and you got well together in spite of all of your disagreement and argue?" Naruto shut his mouth, he can't answer that she's right and he doesn't want to receive his third hit for the day soon.

Sasuke just sighed and left the bar. Yuuchi saw Sasuke's bored look. "We'll nice meeting you two hope to see each other again, soon! Ja!" Yuuchi followed the Uchiha.

Sakura and Naruto were left. They did not even have a chance to say goodbye. A secons later Naruto poke Sakura's arm. "Hey, Sakura… could you please pay for me, just for now. Huh! Ja!" Naruto scampers.

"Yea-WHAT!!!" Sakura looked at the bowls of ramen. She counts it from bottom up to the top. "ichi-ni-san-shi…WHAT?! T-ten bowls of ramen!!!" Teuchi and her daughter Ayami was smiling at Sakura waiting for the payment. "NA-RU-TO!!!" Sakura slammed down the exact payment for all of the ramen at the table. She dash exiting the ramen and skids as she turn. "Come back again!" Ayami said.

It was already afternoon. Two more hours and it will be dusk. Sasuke's been sitting on the tree branch waiting for the sun to go down for almost half an hour, he was staring at a pond pointlessly. The whole day became too long for him. Hinata wasn't here for him to have something to stare at and to watch the whole day. He smirks in his thoughts of her. She's worth missing. He had to admit it, Hinata happen to be a part of his life. He promised her that she will never get hurt again and he did all of his best to protect her. But still, he's lacking on something. Hinata got hurt because he wasn't strong enough. He had to obtain power, power that is more than or greater than his brother. He had to kill them, Orochimaru and Itachi. Sasuke scratch the wood beneath him as his smirk turn into a frown.

Yuuchi who just got in the place watch Sasuke. There was a visible rage on his face. "This will calm him down." Yuuchi took two small solid rocks on the bare ground. He effortless threw them to Sasuke. Sasuke felt the rocks coming, even in times like this he didn't let his guard down. For so many times he got caught by being careless he had the phrase on his head always, 'never let your guard down' as what Kakashi told him once. He caught the rocks with his left hand. "What do you want now?" Sasuke jumped down.

"hmm… nothing. You look serious and scary." He placed his hands on his head. His head turn to give Sasuke a serious look. "Want some exercise?" He offered.

Sasuke move to fuzzy brows' stance. "Just give me a good practice." He smirks.

"It wasn't practice I said exercise. Hand-to-hand?" Yuuchi take off his jacket. "I can't assure you to give you one." Yuuchi hang his jacket on a twig.

"Whatever it is just move!" Sasuke waits him to do the first move.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly. There was a figure watching her. "W-where… am I?" she try to sit but she felt sudden pain on her right arm. She grabbed it. "Hinata-chan! Don't try to move too much! You're not fully recovered." A feminine voice said. Hinata turn only to see the pink haired beauty. "S-sakura?"

Sakura sighed. "You're awake already. I thought you won't wake up today." She smiled. "So… does it hurt much?" Sakura said worrying. "You've been sleeping the whole day. The sun already set." Sakura went to the curtains to tie it.

Memories of the past night came flooding in her mind. Her memory of the cause of her wounded arm made her flinch. She pressed it tighter that her nerves respond quickly. "Hina-chan? What are you doing?" Sakura went to her side. 'I'm worthless' she whispers. "Is something happen? Please tell me." No reply. "Hinata… please don't hurt your self. Whatever happened forget it." Sakura took Hinata's left hand. Hinata snaps back. She had realized that Sakura is getting too worried. She just shook her head then said. "I'm fine, just that… Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan." Hinata gave her a warm smile.

"geez, you make me worry a lot! Anyway Shizune-neechan told me that Master wants me to be in charge in taking care of you. Whatever happened to you I won't ask anything about it okay! So don't worry now." Sakura help Hinata to lie down on her bed.

"Since when am I here?" Hinata looked around to find herself confined in the hospital's room.

"Shizune-neechan told me that Sasuke and Yuuchi-san brought you here this morning." The pink haired girl took an apple and a knife. Sakura expect her reply to be, "Sas..." Sakura cut her sentence. "You're sweetie you want to ask?" Sakura take note of her blushing face. "Sasuke-kun went back to the compound with Yuuchi-san. Naruto and I met them in front of the Ichiraku this morning." She starts to peel the apple. "You know Yuuchi-san too right?"

"Yuuchi? W-who is he?" Sakura looked back at her with a confused look. Hinata supposed to know him. Sasuke and he brought Hinata at the hospital. Hinata now remember. The dark haired, blue eyes ninja… he might be that Yuuchi. Another memory rush in her head, that's another thing she doesn't want to remember. She wants to sink in her bed.

"I see… you know him." Sakura took her expression as a yes for her question. Sakura cut the apple into pieces. "I bet you're hungry by now. You've been sleeping too long. Here take a bite. Ah" Sakura try to feed Hinata with the apples.

Hinata blushed. "S-sakura-chan…y-you really d-don't have to… I-I can eat by my-myself." She stutters. Sakura push the idea of feeding Hinata. "Come on… just this…" Hinata gave up and Sakura was about to feed her but then the moment was ruined by a knock on the door. "Sheesh!" Sakura put down the apples and went to the door to answer it. The person behind the door knocks again. "Coming…" he's impatient!

That person opens the door for himself. Sakura got a surprised expression. The door reveals the Hyuugas. Neji was the one who opened the door. Sakura bowed her head as a respect to the most powerful clan in Konoha. "Is Hinata-sama in here?" Neji asked.

"A-ano… s-she's…" Hinata's voice came out. "Sakura-chan, who is it?" Sakura planned to lie on them but it was ruined by Hinata's call. She knew that Hinata's been turning away from her family. Sakura just remembered what Hyuugas are. They can see through things, even deciphering someone else. They will know if she was lying or not and… "Oh no!" Inner Sakura said. They might have seen her feeding Hinata apples.

Hinata saw the group of the white eyed clan. She gasped and wished that she can disappear. Wishing won't do anything. She looked away from their deceiving eyes. They just went here to tell dreams with their two-faces. "W-why are you h-here? Otousan, Niisan and Hanabi?" Hinata is still tired and wasn't in mood to listen to any sermons.

"Hinata, give respect to your father. You have to look at us even if…" Neji was stopped by Hiashi. He shook his head. "Hinata" Hiashi bowed in front of Hinata. Hinata had hurt his pride once and he had to bow before her but it didn't work. Now repeat it for the third time to ask forgiveness from his siblings. The first was to Neji, he had considered him as his sibling, the second was to Hinata and the third is to her again. "Please! Hinata, forgive me and the whole clan!" Hiashi bow his head more lowly.

"Please! Raise your head!" Hinata said in her full voice. She was hurt by seeing his father like this. He wasn't like this and wasn't supposed to be like this. Hinata push herself more to sit up even her whole body's turning numb. She pants. "Otousan, you…you don't have to… do that. You've done nothing." She said between her breathe. "I… I never put a grudge upon the clan and to you, father. I…" She looks straight to Hiashi's eyes. "I understand…y-your position… father have to… to protect our clan's dignity from e-embarrassment." Sakura went to Hinata's side.

"I told you not to push yourself too much." She put Hinata's body into rest.

Hinata gave Sakura another smile as thank. "Father, I…I choose to… live far from our clan. Isn't it my d-duty to protect my clan…as a… h-heiress?" Tears began to form on Hinata's eyes.

"I… guess that…that's the only thing… and the last one… I can do for my clan." The tears begun to trickle down on her cheeks.

"Neechan…" Hanabi looked down on her sister.

Neji walked out of the room. "Hiashi-sama, I'll wait outside."

"Hinata, is that's you're reason of living with the Uchiha?" Hiashi's facial expression softens. Hinata nods. 'There's one more thing and that is for Sasuke' Hinata thought.

"Is that so? So you have decided on your own?" He paused for a while. "I'm giving you now your freedom." Hiashi turn to the door, ready to leave. "I hope that you have chosen a proper home with him than what you once have." Hiashi disappear in the room.

Sakura was amazed of how things turn to be. "Hinata, you're great. You really did a…" Sakura stopped as she saw Hinata already sleeping. She must be tired. "You still have tears in your eyes." Sakura wipe them off her face.

After five minutes there was another unexpected visit. Someone open the door and entered without knocking. Sakura was surprised again to see who it is. The one and only Uchiha in the village arrive in Hinata's room. "Sasuke-kun! Are you here to visit Hinata?" Sasuke nods. 'Of course! What else will I do to this room if Hinata wasn't here?' He thought.

"Hinata-chan's asleep. She was awake five minutes ago but went to sleep again after her…" Sakura's sentence was always cut.

"Her family's visit huh? I saw them coming down the stairs. How is she?" 'And both of the male hyuugas gave me warnings or what else can I call it!'

_Flashback…_

"_Irrashaimase! What can I do to you sir?" A nurse asked Sasuke as he approaches the counter._

"_I want to know if Hyuuga Hinata is confined here." The nurse picks up a record book. She scans the pages to look for Hinata's name. "The patient is at room 200. The room can be found upstairs, the first room on the right. Sasuke nods. "Thank you." He said nicely._

_While he was walking towards the stairs, a group of three of white eyes stops in front of him. The two male Hyuugas stare at him. "Uchiha, huh?" One of them said._

_Hiashi step one down on the stair to meet the Uchiha. "You should take good care of her or else you have to answer to us." Hiashi and Hanabi left Sasuke. Neji did not follow his elderly and just continue glaring at the Uchiha. "Uchiha Sasuke, The clan had given up Hinata-sama on you. We all trust in you to look over Hinata." Sasuke just nod at him, maybe showing gratitude for them to let Hinata stay with him. Neji pass by him. Something still bothered him. _

"_Do not lay a hand on Hinata-sama, got that Uchiha?" Neji follow Hiashi and Hanabi's trail. "What are you thinking of me to do with her?" _

Sakura was explaining Hinata's condition but Sasuke's wasn't listening. "Sasuke-kun, are you listening?" Sasuke snaps back. "Did they do anything to Hinata?"

"Nothing really, Hinata-chan really was great! She told them that she wants to stay with you." "YEAH!! Love conquers all! And she really did it!!!" Inner Sakura said.

"Where is Yuuchi-kun anyway?" She changes the topic.

"Probably sleeping at home."

"So that is how it turns out. They shot me glares and give me word of cautions." Sasuke thought with a smile in his face. "Sakura will you leave us just for a while." Sakura went to the door without complains. "Sure thing!" the door clicks shut. "You finally find your true love huh? Sasuke-kun." Sakura thought.

Sasuke look down on Hinata. She's saying his name in her sleep. A smirk creeps on his face. Sasuke look at Hinata's mark on her neck. "I need to extract the chakra I put on her now. This already helps her out a lot." He forms some hand seals. Her bruise has two different marks. One is a sharingan like mark and the other one was around the first mark. That one was familiar to Orochimaru's element seal he put on Naruto to seal the Kyuubi's chakra. Sasuke learn the counterpart of that seal and that is what Sasuke place on Hinata. Now he has to take it back. As he finishes his hand seals, the mark around the first slowly fades away. "It's done." Sasuke bowed his head down to Hinata's face. He plants a kiss in her cheeks. "Rest well… Hinata." That's the first time he did it to a girl. He has no doubts about what he has done. It's just a peck and after all he like her anyway.

Sakura enter the room. "Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke already pull his head up away from Hinata. His hands are leaning on the bed and to Sakura he looks like having an attempt to lean on Hinata. "A-ano… Sasuke-kun am I disturbing anything?" Sakura hide herself at the door's back. Sasuke open the door that makes Sakura fell on the door. "You get it all wrong if you are thinking something like that." 'I already did it and there is no need of freaking out in my stance' Sasuke offer his hand to Sakura. "Here" Sasuke sure become nice. "heh heh… T-thank you…" Sakura blush in embarrassment.

"Take good care of Hinata, Sakura. I'll be back tomorrow morning." Sasuke left.

Author's note:

Here… I'm doing all of my best to show Sasuke's affection to Hinata. I don't want to do things fast so I'm starting with little things. I got another new character that will get between SasuHina's relationships.

Janique


	17. Chapter 17

**A Total Stranger**

_By Janique_

"Sorry for updating this one late! I cannot upload my documents so I wasn't able to update another chapter. Hope you like this one!"

**HisaAngel- **loves your review so much for letting me know that you love the chapter I'd update. I know Konohamaru-chan's is another Naruto in the anime but my Yuuchi-kun here is like Sasuke jerk with childish attitude like Naruto. (Don't take the Sasuke jerk too much. I love him sooo much!)

**unbeatablehinata, lea03, sailormarsfire09- **thanks for your great review! Even you read the chapters too long and almost takes you forever! I appreciate your reviews. Arigato gozaimasu!

**kenshinlover2002- **here's the next chapter!

_**Disclaimer:**__** guess this is the second time I've wrote this disclaimer thingy. I really don't know if this is necessary but here it is. I don't own Naruto and thank Kami! If I ever own it maybe I'll be like Gaara!!**_

**-I'm not really good with my grammar. Please don't expect anything. Just writing this fic for fun and my past time… please don't hate me**

**Chapter 17**

**The wind blows against the silent you**

**That's just so pleasant I sing a little song**

**When you stare at me, I can't really breathe**

**Hey... please don't laugh**

**Peaceful time passes away silently**

A hint of morning has appeared on Hinata's room. The pale girl has opened her eyes before the sun shows. She's been trying to walk straight since then. But her limbs are failing her. But it is only her arm that is injured how come that her legs keep her falling? Few minutes later a yellow haired girl entered the room with some freshly picked flowers in a bouquet. Hinata looked up; she was expecting Sakura to be the first one to enter the room.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! Hinata!" Ino greeted Hinata and was expecting her to be in her bed, awake. Hinata was trying to reach the windows when Ino enter in. "Hinata, Is it okay for you to move now?" Ino went beside her to help her. She looks like having a hard time walking and Ino notice it.

"Ohayo, I… can move now, don't worry." She said it slowly and calmly. "Ino-chan… w-where's Sakura-chan anyway?"

"Ah that forehead girl? She was called by the Hokage this morning. She told me to visit you here and she wants me to let you know that Sasuke-kun went here last night and says that he'll be visiting again this morning." Hinata sat on the nearby chair. Her heart skips suddenly maybe for the excitement to see Sasuke after the long night. "R-really he s-said that?"

"Well I don't know what exactly he said to Sakura. I wasn't here last night." Ino went to the bedside table to arrange the flowers on the vase properly. "I brought fresh roses from our store for you. You like blue ones do you, Hinata-chan?" The Yamanaka held the stem of the blue rose between her thin fingers. "This one is rare in Konoha. Only few live long in the garden more like 'frail'. Thus, this beauty needs more attention and care." Ino turn to see Hinata's unreadable expression. She can't even tell what is in her mind. Maybe confused by her words. "But you know what? Many like it even it is hard to take care of." It is true. She did try to grow some of it in her garden but she failed.

"It is hard to take care of it but it is worth it after seeing a full bloomed one." She has a sweet smile in her lips. Ino can't see it but she knew that she's happy today.

Ino put her hands on her waist. "You don't get it do you?" does she have a double meaning on it? She walked near her. Her upper body leans down to her and poke her in her forehead. Like the way she do it to Sakura back then when they were young. "Let me explain it."

Now Hinata is really confused. "I'm comparing you to the blue rose. Hinata… You see the time that we found out that you were Yuki, we envied you. It is hard to accept that our black rose is with a weak blue rose. But after accepting the truth that the black rose…" She looked at the black rose she brought with the blue rose. "…and the blue rose really blends well, the Sakura blossoms and the cosmos give up. After all they won't match with the black rose because they aren't in the same kind." She grinned at Hinata and gives her a pat on her shoulder, leaving her there at once. "We found fondness to you like how people like the blue rose. What can I only say is that I hope that Sasuke-kun and you will be happy together." Ino ended her visit with that and exits the room.

_We never stand a chance…_

Ino's words amazed Hinata. A new crimson red blush crept on her face. "Sasuke…"

Meanwhile… the certain Uchiha just finished his breakfast. The new dark haired shinobi in the house just woke up. He twists the kitchen's doorknobs to open. He entered the small but clean room; he hasn't entered this one yet. "So this is the kitchen…" there is a small table at the middle that is good enough for four person. He enters in and saw an Uchiha in the counter washing his dishes. "Ohayo!" he greets.

Sasuke said nothing and advance to the door. "Why such hurry?"

"I'm going to the hospital." He twists the doorknob for himself. "Go cook your own food, I'm going." He steps outside. "Fine, master…" by this Sasuke halt

"I'm not your master anymore." There is a heavy silence.

"Don't take it too seriously, Sasuke-sama. I'm just teasing." He laughed as he teases again Sasuke. Sasuke just sighed heavily at his childlike mind-set this morning. "Ha ha ha! Iterashai!"

Sasuke walked to the corridor again. The air has made it to his hair. He let it comb his slight ruffled hair.

He had snatched his ready bag from his room and put it in his back. He walked to the wide road of the compound. His house is somewhere in the middle or in the center of the compound. The place isn't blood-stained anymore. The rain had washed away the blood that day. It's clean and tidy again, untouched. He even replaces the broken glasses of his aunt Uruchi and uncle Teyaki's former store at the entrance of the compound.

Sasuke left the compound as he step out of the borders that separate the Uchiha compound to the rest of the village. Green trees are present outside. A bald tree of Sakura is at the right. He remembers Hinata, she once said that she would like to have a picnic beneath the tree with him. But he has to wait until the Sakura blossoms blooms.

Hinata by that time was absorbing Ino's words. That's just too cute of her. Sakura enter the room with some papers on her clipboard. "Anata Genki desu, Hinata?" Hinata stretch her arms a little. "I feel fine now." Sakura's not wearing her usual clothes. Today she wears her hospital uniform.

"Exhausted of doing nothing, huh? I see you've been laying there for so long guess that's tiring too." Sakura flip through pages. She's talking with her eyes glued on the papers, must be important.

"You look tired too, Sakura-chan."

"Uh, a little. I got used to it. But doing this everyday is weary alright." She left her clipboard for a while to check Hinata's arm. "But this is better than having training with the Godaime everyday. She really is pitiless! Does it hurt?" giving a little press on her arm, Hinata nod. "N-not that bad compare to last night."

Sakura grabs her clipboard again from the bedside. "I guess you'll be out within a week in your condition. But everything still depends on Master Tsunade. I've heard from Shizune-neesan that you still have complications that Tsunade-sama is researching now." Sakura wrote few things in her papers. She's working real hard and well dedicated to her work. Hinata hoped that she can try nursing, working at the hospital like Sakura do.

"I've heard somewhere that Ino-chan is training too under the fifth as a medical ninja. Is it true?" Sakura put down her clipboard on the bedside again.

"Uhuh, she asked me if I can tell Tsunade-sama if she can be master's apprentice too. At first the Hokage said that it will be hard if she'll have two students training under her at the same time. She almost denies the request but as Ino pork's neesan I have to push the subject. Shizune-neesan and I ended Tsunade-sama approving." Sakura suppress her laugh. It's not nice to laugh at Tsunade-obaachan. Speaking of the one who always call the fifth like that…

A blond came rushing at the room with a smile on his face. "Ohayo!!! Hinata-chan!" He is in his high level again today and so early in the morning to make such noise. Naruto discontinue his stride as his eyes caught Sakura. "Oh… Sakura-chan? You're here!" he put his hands on the back of his head with a beam of delight in his lips.

"Naruto, can your mouth can actually speak not so loud? You're in a hospital and it's early in the morning." Sakura give Naruto lectures again.

The two looks like a normal pair. Smiles on their faces are visible. Hinata chuckles at their little cat fight. The remarkable Uchiha enter the room. "Sasuke" his entrance gives no reaction to Hinata except for a warm smile. She's expecting him to come.

"Tadaima" he said telling her that he's back. Hinata nod and glance at the box in his side. "I brought breakfast." He arranges the bento boxes in the bedside table. The bento boxes were placed beside the flower vase which impresses Sasuke. The flower arrangement looks nice. The two roses are surrounded by tiny light blue flowers; they call it baby blue-eyes and the tiny white ones, baby's breath. Smells nice.

His bag pack in his back was placed next to Hinata. "I thought I should bring some of your Kimonos."

"Sankyu, Sasuke." Hinata open the bag pack and pull a midnight blue Kimono with red linings. "I think… I should change…" Hinata slide down from her bed. She step her feet a few and almost in the middle of the room. For the twentieth times this morning, her legs have failed her again. Luckily, Sasuke is there to catch her.

Sakura blushed at the scene. "This almost felt like watching a romantic movie. blush oh… kawaii!" her closed fist were fixed in her chest. Naruto just watch Sakura blush. "…"

Sasuke caught Hinata's arms in his arm. Hinata has to look back to look up to him since he's behind her. "Th-thank you…"

"Are you sure you can walk by your own?" Sasuke let go of her arm when she was back on her feet again. "I… I think I can... uh… walk on my own… now" Hinata resume on her way to the bathroom.

Sasuke sat back to the bedside. He's getting stares from Sakura and Naruto. "What?" the two just shook their head. "A-ano… Sasuke-kun… I guess we have to leave now. Naruto and I will do some other things, right Naruto?" Naruto still have nothing to say. He did not even know that Sakura and he will do something else. Sakura just move Naruto's head up and down like a puppet. "See ya!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's collar and run out of the room.

Once they left the room, Naruto finally got what Sakura was saying. "She's asking a date!" Naruto blushed. In his dreams! "A-ano… Sakura-chan… about that…" Sakura was walking off. "S-sakura-chan! Wait up! I thought we are going out for a date!" Naruto run after Sakura.

"So you two were dating? That's hilarious!" Shikamaru's head sprout out from a door. Sakura and Naruto stop. "Wh-what date are you talking about? With this?" Sakura's arm suddenly stretches long back to grab Naruto's collar again. Imagine how anime characters' arm does this. "No…way…" she said it slowly while brows twitching.

"You're cruel… Sakura-chan…" Shikamaru laughed.

"Anyway why are you here?" Sakura point at Shikamaru.

"Chouji got hospitalized for eating too much beef. He got stomach pain. I've just visit him and when I hear familiar voice outside I peek to see for myself who is it. Just found out it's just the dope."

Back to Hinata… she's taking her time wearing her kimono on. The blush on her face won't disappear. The way he's looking at her. It felt like she'll melt. Is she turning into one of his fan girls? But that can not be avoided. He's just too handsome. Now she understands what the girls found on him that makes them faint.

His eyes, they were deep, so deep and always mean something. She had touched his raven hair once. It's soft and smooth like hers and shiny. The lips… "Wh-what am I thinking?" Hinata's heart beat skipped fast. She feels something warm in her chest. "Hinata, are you okay there? You're taking too much time." Sasuke knocks at the door in boredom.

"H-hai! I'm… I'll be out for a m-minute…" his voice makes her felt like dieing. She can not show her uneasy feeling. _This is just embarrassing…_

The doors click open. "I-I'm done…" Hinata step out of the bathroom with her eyes close to make herself stop blushing but whatever she does it's useless. The blush is too obvious. Sasuke gestured in the wall with his elbow leaning the wall looking down at her petite body. 'She really looks nice with the Kimono I gave her.'

Hinata is wearing the midnight blue furisode kimono with red linings that is next to her favorite one. It has a fire phoenix on the lower left side of the kimono. Sasuke thought that he should request to put Hinata's clan emblem on its sleeves for respect. This one is a formal kimono worn by single girls. But still for Hinata, the plain blue kimono with the Uchiha fan emblem at the back is the best. Plain is still her type.

"Do you want to eat now?" Hinata had stepped too much that her face is only a mere inch away from Sasuke. She opened her eyes and just found out how near he was. Her whole face is turning all red. It even got to her ears. "S-sasuke… he… he is too close to me…" they both could feel each other's breathe. Their noses almost touch maybe a millimeter away. This is just like when Naruto accidentally mistaken Hinata to be Tsunade in the hospital also.

If Sasuke would ask her why she is too nervous he was pretty sure that she'll just freak out. He'll ask it in a nicer way. "Are you okay?" Sasuke was actually blushing but that it wasn't obvious. He's good at masking his emotions. His coldness still wins. 'I can actually kiss her right at this moment… but that's just improper…' Inner chibi Sasuke do the thing to blush for Sasuke then dies.

His voice just makes her heartbeat's stop. She faints smiling.

Great just great… "H-hinata! Hinata!" he calls for her. 'Oh well…' he has to take her to her bed again and wait until she gains her consciousness again.

After a few minutes, Hinata finally woke from her dreams. She woke up gasping and sitting up from her bed quickly. "You're awake." Sasuke has his chopsticks in his mouth and a bento box in his hand. He did not eat much in his breakfast at home that he got hungry. He put down his bento box and chopsticks beside the other bento box.

He opens the other box, showing the same dish in his own box. There are some beef and three Nigiri sushi at the side. A meek voice speaks. "Sasuke… I'm not yet hungry."

Hinata will insist it and he knew it. He said nothing, quickly he grab the other bento box and took his chopsticks without thinking. He stuff Hinata's mouth with some beef. "You have to eat."

'He… he's feeding me… this is not right!' Hinata screams in her mind. Hinata touch Sasuke's hand to stop him.

He felt small warm hand on his skin. This made his heart jump. What surprise him more is that he realized that he grabbed the wrong chopsticks. 'd-did I just give her an i-indirect kiss?' his face flushed. He hopes that she did not notice. He took the chopsticks and pretends that he did not notice anything.

Hinata chew on the beef. What else can she do? It actually tastes good.

One hour more and it will be noon but it still feels like morning. The air is cold. Maybe the window is open. Sasuke guessed as he looks at the curtains moving. He can't think of anything nice to talk about right now. Doing something will be interesting even little things in times like this. Hinata was busy with a book or pamphlet in her hands. Wonder where she got it. He was embarrassed talking to her right now after what had happened.

Hinata covered her face with the book pretending to read and it actually works. Sometimes she'll peek to see him. He's doing nothing actually but sometimes walking back and forth at the window looking at something down the building, probably. He'll stay for a while then when he'll get tired of standing, he'll sit to the bedside again. Hinata could feel the bed move every time he stands and sits there.

He has to say anything… trainings, the weather, how is she… anything!

"Sasuke" "Hinata" the two just said each other's name at the same time. Both face flushed in embarrassment. "p-please go ahead…" Hinata offered to him. She just calls him for no reason.

"N-no, I have nothing to say anyway…" and that's the same to the Uchiha.

"Oh!" now what to say? These just making things stupid. Sasuke just hate doing nothing. This makes his muscles ache. He wants training but what about her? Sakura said that she'll come back but it's been four hours had passed and not even a sign of the pink haired girl. He's just lucky that he can still survive the boredom.

There is a squeak in the bed. He stood up again but does nothing. There is a gap of silence until the sound of a close book can be heard. The Hyuuga crawled closer to him. Sasuke can hear the squeaking spring of her bed. She had crawled enough and reaches him. Her hand reaches up to tug his shirt and let out a whisper. "Sasuke…" He instantly turns around to look at her but said nothing. "Are you bored?" He motions his head in a nod.

"I'm sorry… I really don't know what to talk about." Hinata wait for any reaction from him or any answer but only got a, "Hn" they have forgotten what had happen.

Now what else can she say? He just replied 'hn' and what can she add from it?

"Hinata…" His voice got hoarse and his throat got dry. He's been silent for a long time.

The Hyuuga look up at him again and only to meet his index and middle finger, together tap her forehead. "Oh!" that may hurt a little I guess. He just laughed at her reaction. It is just fun to make fun of her. At list this will make the time pass even just a little.

He starts to talk again. "Itachi always do that to me when I was young." Talking about Itachi and memories with him doesn't hurt really. He had forgotten about the bitch. He hasn't show any signs or not even news about him has got into him. Probably he died from his own craziness for power.

He sat beside Hinata. "Now I know why Itachi like doing that." Hinata rubbed her forehead. "W-why?"

"It's fun to see the reactions." He laughed.

Hinata blush of embarrassment. "Nee… warawa nai de…" he did stop and pats Hinata. Now they look like siblings more than a cute 'couple'.

The way he pats her made her miss the days when Neji pats her. He became nice to her since that day… when he frees himself from destiny. This goes the same to Sasuke. His pasts are hunting him almost everyday… every night by nightmares. Itachi, that selfish, craving for power like hell, is the cause of all of his pain. Someday he'll come to him and to that day he'll have his head cut and offer it to his parent's grave. Or maybe not… who knows what will happen in the future.

"Hinata… can I leave you here until sundown?" Hinata feels sad about this but… she knew that he needs training and she was pretty sure that it is in his mind. She moves her head up and down for a nod.

"I'll be back before nightfall, I promise." She felt no warm on her head. He has left.

_It feels… cold… and… lonely…_

**Author's note**

Finally done with this one! I really don't know what events will happen in the next chapter. I'm afraid that I'm losing all of my ideas. How sad… 'Sigh' but this fic will continue until I'm satisfied with my work.

Janique


	18. Chapter 18

**A Total Stranger**

_By Janique_

**Note: **In case you did not know or did not notice or forgot. Yuuchi Kanazawa is one of the rain ninja who passed the last chunin exam. He is Sie's long lost best friend. Yuuchi became a toy for Orochimaru and uses him for many things like Kimimaru. He has a special eye ability that is like a byakugan or to 'Ranmaru's eyes' if you can still remember him. Sasuke happens to be his master while he is under Orochimaru.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and I won't say this again on the next chapter. Sheesh! So much space filler. Oh well, my grammar isn't good, construction of sentences might be wrong… just tell me if you aren't pleased with it everything is welcomed here and I'll answer you a thank you. o

**Chapter 18**

Confused feelings…

Morning light is the thing that Hinata always love aside from the rain. The air is cold but no rain has come since the start of the month. She did not even notice any clouds forming anywhere near Konoha. The black eyes of her glance at the small rectangular hard paper on the bedside table. It's the twenty first day of the month. She's been here for almost three days. Last night the Godaime had visited her for some questions and discussion about her condition. She even mentions her to be out in the hospital in this day. She had question her so many things that she cannot answer. That was more like an interrogation…

_It's like an hour ago that Sakura-chan has left the room as an order from the Godaime. She even prohibits her to listen or else Sakura-chan will meet a harsh training for a whole month. Of course it scares her. I did not even feel her presence now from somewhere nearby. _

_Tsunade-sama notices my absence in the discussion. "Hinata, are you listening?" that was too obvious. I guess that she just ask that for a purpose. To snap back my attention to her. "Oh! Gomen nasai, Tsunade-sama. I… I didn't mean to not to listen."_

_The older woman sighed heavily. She smells sake. Did she drink sake before going here? "As I was saying… I want to know why Sasuke went to Orochimaru. You're the only one I know who can answer this so please give me answers." But how? I don't even know why he left to come after the legendary sannin. What's the real reason… his words aren't enough for an answer._

_That day… his words… it still bothers me. '__**Orochimaru…I need to kill him…before he kills you**__' did they meet before he left?_

"_Tsunade-sama… I… I d-don't know why he left but… all… all he told me before he left was that … he needs to kill him before…" my words are cut by loud slam on the door. Two bark haired men enter the room, Sasuke and Yuuchi. They might have heard everything that we have spoken._

"_S-sasuke… Yuuchi-kun!" I exclaimed but it sounds more like a question in my low voice._

_Yuuchi-kun greets us but his eyes were on me. "Konbanwa!" okay… so the greeting is for me._

_Sasuke got a cold facial expression but with his furrowed eyebrows gives the hint of him mad. "What's this all about? You don't have to ask her anything. She knows nothing." He put the bento box he usually brings for me, down in the bedside near my feet._

_Does all of this need to be discussed?_

_Tsunade-sama touched the clear window, looking down at the lighted road of the hospital. Sasuke start with his not so nice words. "What the hell are you thinking? Are you expecting me to join him?" has he forgotten that he's talking to the Konoha's great hokage? Shizune try to calm him down while mumbling some words. He takes no notice of the hokage's assistant. "There's no way I'll do that again and not with that damn snake again. Listen… you don't have to discuss anything about it. I just came after him to kill him and that's all. End of discussion." The older woman purses her lips to prevent herself from speaking anything else. She let out a heavy sigh again and rubbed her temples. She hates it when someone disrespects her._

"_Fine Sasuke. You don't have to shout I get it already." she had stepped a few steps near him. She press together her index finger and thumb. Her left index finger had hit his forehead and left a red mark on it. "I want you to remember this Sasuke, I'm still the Hokage of this village and you are my responsibilities as well. Before you do anything or leave this village you have to report everything to me, okay._

_What am I your pet? I'll do whatever I want. Even ninja tools move on their own if needed. "Fine" this is just disturbing and I want to end this soon._

That is how it ended. I was saved again. Sometimes I feel embarrass for Sasuke for doing and saying things in an immoral way. But that is his nature and I can't do anything about it.

The wall clock in the pure white room was making tics and tacs. It keeps making sounds for so long. Nobody hasn't visits her this morning except to the male nurse who talks to her seldom while in her room. He said Sakura is out of nowhere today and he got assigned to check her today. After that the ticking clock starts ticking again as the silence invade the room again. She's staring at the wall for so long now and her eyes starts playing an illusion to her. The wall looks as if to it widened and she feels sleepy again. It wasn't any ninja techniques or genjutsus.

Soon she got tired and decides to sleep again. Maybe when she woke, someone will be there to visit. 'That will happen. I'll be out in the hospital at two o' clock.' Hinata let the sleep take over her.

Sasuke open the assigned room of Hinata. Tsunade and Sakura were with him. Footsteps can be heard.

Sakura step near the side table. "She's asleep." The roses still looks fresh.

Hinata's body is moving unsteady, looks like she got nightmares. "So…" Sasuke search for a reply to Tsunade.

"Let's wait for the hot water to come." Tsunade take a look on Hinata. "She's sweating, nightmares huh?" She turns her head to look at Sasuke. "She might have got this from you, the nightmares and all of the scary stuff. Ha ha ha!" she teased Sasuke with that.

"Tsunade-sama, here's you're requested water and basin." Tsunade points the table, telling him to put it down there.

Sakura laid her tools in the bedside. "Tsunade-sama…" Tsunade took out some acupuncture needles and hand it to Sakura.

"Paralyze her with that. I taught that to you already, right?" Sakura nod and look at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, I think you better wait outside." The Uchiha just disappear in the room.

Sakura took of the Hinata's kimono then her upper undergarment and start with her job. She slowly put the needles into places. She lingers in her sterilized tools and finally handed a small knife. "This is tough." Sweats starts forming in her forehead

Tsunade draws a line in Hinata's skin, somewhere in her chest. "Yuuchi told me that he had seen the poison here. It moved to her chest and was trying to get to her heart. Cut there." Sakura's hand is trembling but this isn't the time to feel weak. It's her profession and she need to do it right to save Hinata's life.

The knife's blade follows the line that was drawn into Hinata's chest. "It's done" it wasn't a deep cut and wasn't shallow either. A thick mass of chakra was around her both hands. She maneuvers them to take the destructive poison out of the patient's body. A black liquid was driven out of Hinata's body. It floats inside Sakura's formed chakra in her hands. "Whew!"

"Sakura, we aren't done yet." Sakura gasped. "WHAT?!" Tsunade moved to Hinata's cut and healed it instantly. "After washing, I want you to gather this." The wound closed and the skin was back to normal as if it did not get any cut.

Worried Sakura sigh in relief. She doesn't know if she can cut another flesh. She read the paper that Tsunade just gave her. "We are going to make antidote? I thought that is all of the poison."

Tsunade shook her head. "Not all are extracted. This type of poison is a kind of killing its victim slowly but very insufferable. If the poison lasted inside one's body for five days it will be hard to extract all. But a special antidote could only exterminate its manifestation." The slug woman explains while putting Hinata's clothes on her again.

"Okay! I'll leave right away." She met Sasuke outside the room, leaning on the painted wall.

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked impatiently, uncrossing his crossed arm.

"Uh, I'd take the poison out but not all. I have to gather herbs for her antidote." She tries to say something. "Uhm… Sasuke-kun, do you want to help?" she hesitates.

For a cold-shoulder boy to her she did not expect his answer. "Fine" Sakura expects him to stay at the hospital and to look after Hinata but didn't.

_He changed a lot._

The slug Hokage watches the two leave, smiling at their back. "Hiashi, why do you have to that?" Tsunade shook the smile of her face and turn to her serious form.

_That was after the little interrogation to Hinata and agreements with Sasuke. Tsunade and Shizune met the Hyuuga's head, Hiashi Hyuuga._

_Hiashi bowed before the Hokaga for respect. "O-genki desu ka? Hokage-sama."_

"_Fine after talking to you're daughter." Tsunade try to find any small reaction but found none._

_Hiashi nod at Tsunade. "Hinata… I want to know her condition."_

_Shizune do the reports. "As of now, Hinata-chan is recovering form her wounds but there is a mysterious poison in her body…" Tsunade continued. "We haven't found anything about it. No antidotes and no explanation about it."_

_Finally found one reaction. Hiahsi startled. "That poison… still remains in her body?"_

_With frustration in the Hokage's face she continues the conversation. "Do you know anything about it Hiashi-sama?"_

"_Created by a well-known retired puppeteer from the sand, Chiyo-san passed this new type of poison to our clan when Neji and his team were sent to the sand as reinforcement."_

_Shizune looked at her master worried. "Master that was…"_

"_when Gaara of the sand was caught by the Akatsuki group. Since when the Hyuugas and Chiyo got connections?"_

"_I don't know it exactly but my father and Chiyo-san are known to each other for many years."_

"_Tch! Why I didn't know this? That crazy old hag!" The hokage bit her thumb's nail. "Hiashi-sama, tell me, you know everything or maybe plan that to happen to her, don't you?"_

_His hand was clenched so hard and eyes lower its gaze to the floor. "It's hard to admit but… the councils and I planned to kill my daughter for an unreasonable thing. Godaime-sama, I would like to mend everything and I am willing to help." He lowers his head down as a bow._

"_Please raise your head, Hyuuga-sama. Give me every details and information you know about it. That will help a lot on my research."_

**End of flashback**

Sakura pick some herbs in her right, the young ones. "Sasuke-kun… did you two kiss already?" The curious girl asked.

Hot pale cheeks flushed. From all of the questions in the world why would this chatter box ask such thing? "No"

Sakura dusted her sanded hand. "But why? I thought… you and Hinata are both… you mean you two aren't boyfriends, girlfriends or anything?"

He was choosing replies for her that flooded in his head. 'Where in the world did you get that?' 'Of course not! we only hugged once and nothing else was done.' But choose a simple word. "No"

The basket full of green leaves and stuffs was lifted by her. "So… you haven't date yet? But that was just incongruous! You two really looks like a couple of cuties."

"Just like what I said, No and we did nothing."

"Geez… Sasuke-kun, can't you two skip training and forget about the ninja world? Be like a normal person sometimes." Sasuke was amazed by his former teammate who frequently bugged him for nonsense dating and all of her female dreams with him.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to make Sakura's face flushed. "So… you and Naruto go out together huh?"

"O-of course not. We only go out together when Kakashi-sensei or Iruka-sensei drags us to the Ichiraku." She walk pass by him and ignoring his hushed laugh.

"Achoo!" Naruto drop his bowl of ramen. "A! My ramen…"

Hinata open her eyes and lean on her right side but not to the arm. The bed move down as a weight of someone else was applied. "Are you okay now, Hinata?" The Hokage looked down to her ninja.

"H-hai! I'm feeling fine now."

Sakura offered Hinata a mysterious green drink. "Hinata-chan drinks this while it's hot."

"Wh-what is it?" looking down to the drink that Sakura made.

Sasuke hide his expression of disgust in front of Hinata. "Stop asking just drink it." He had seen how it is made. The contents mixed with strange stuff were really sickening. 'I hope Hinata doesn't give me anything like that as a remedy or anything.' He shakes the thought off him and concentrate on Hinata. He gulped. Hinata was drinking the green stuff straight. She coughed a little.

'It tastes like hell!' Hinata thought and take the offered water to her.

"Hinata, you'll be drinking that for a week twice a day." Tsunade place a container on the side table that contains the antidote. "If you run out of the antidote, just tell me and I'll make another." Opening the door… Tsunade glance at Sakura then Sakura followed her out of the room after taking all of her stuffs.

Sasuke looked down to Hinata. "I feel pity for you. At list I won't be drinking that one." Saying that to himself, he pats her head. "We are heading home."

It's cloudy today. The air wiped Hinata's bangs, which almost cover her eyes, on the side. "So how's your day?" Sasuke decide to start a little conversation.

"Everything is fine and I'm happy to see the sun rise up today."

"You woke up early?"

"uhm… always."

He just found out that she wasn't tired that she was able to wake up early everyday. The hospital must be taking good care of its patient well. "Do you want to eat something before going home?"

The Hyuuga shook her head. "I prefer to cook and eat at home. I miss cooking."

"You don't have to cook just because you miss it. I'll cook for you. You need rest."

"B-but… I'm resting at the hospital for three days and the whole day." She insists.

"Fine but…" He scratches his scalp. "…mind if I'll help?" Hinata nod excitedly. This is the first time she'll cook with Sasuke's help.

The whole house is a mess! Hinata's eyes linger at the corridor for a while. Leaving her sandals in the doorstep, she step her right foot on the floor. It feels dusty. "You didn't clean the house?" turning her head to the Uchiha who stepped into the floor also.

"Yuuchi and I most of the time went training and forgot all of the house works. It's dusty. I guess I'll take care of the cleaning." So that's means no time for cooking with Hinata.

A black headed guy sprouts out from upstairs. "Hinata-chan! You're back!" that is Yuuchi's voice.

"Hai… Tadaima." _Since when he's calling me Hinata-chan?_

"Oh well, I'm just starting to clean the upper floor."

"You do? Oh! T-thank you… I guess… I'll help." Hinata step more but was stop by Yuuchi.

Yuuchi moved his finger side by side. "You don't have to Hinata-chan. Let Sasuke do it for you." _His attitudes also changed, a little softer…maybe he's different in battlefield._

"demo…" Sasuke pats Hinata again. "You're going to cook right?" He moved to the cheerful boy on the stairs. "I'll clean downstairs and you finish cleaning there. Don't try to open any room up there got it."

The house was back to its cheerfulness again with an additional noise to it, Yuuchi. Hinata could here the thuds upstairs created by Yuuchi's heavy feet as he mopped the floor. Outside the kitchen there is clattering sounds and some spish-splashing sounds of water from a pail. Hinata busied herself with the rice balls. The teapot made a whistling sound as the water boils. She readied the tea on the table and put three cups. The water at the kitchen starts pouring again as she washed her hands. Everything is ready now.

Yuuchi and Sasuke finished their cleaning task as well. Both decide to head to the bathroom to take showers before having breakfast. Both reach at the same door knob. They did not see each other since they came from the different way. They shot glares to each other. "I came here first" Sasuke growled at Yuuchi.

"No, I do come first." _Irritating crap!_

"Why don't you take the other bathroom upstairs?" _smelly slut!_

"I want here" they snarl at each other and at the end Sasuke gave in. it is pointless to argue with him. He feels sticky and damp from all of the sweats after cleaning. All he need is a nice bath.

He really needs a bath. He quickly enters the bathroom without any clean clothes with him.

Hinata had her second cup of tea down. The unpleasant taste of the antidote still in her tongue and haven't washed away after the second cup. Hinata decide to go upstairs at once to look at her room. It is already four days (?) since she left that room and she missed the porcelain doll of her.

Sasuke finished his bath quickly and was hungry now. He wraps the towel around his waist. "I forgot my clothes." he clicks the door open and expecting to be himself only in that floor. Yuuchi probably taking his bath until now. Hinata was cooking. So that means nobody is around. He runs to his room.

"If Hinata will see me like this she'll faints for sure." There is a loud thud.

Speaking for the fainting crap, Hinata lost consciousness once he had seen Sasuke in towel only. "Hinata!" he shook Hinata's body to wake up. She's all red.

Now here is another problem. "Sasuke-kun! Do you have any extra clothes with you? Can you---" Yuuchi with his loud mouth again stooped in the last step of the stairs. "…"

"Sheesh Sasuke what are you doing?" Yuuchi with a borrowed towel around his waist pushed Sasuke away Hinata. "Hinata-chan what happen?" Hinata's eyes move smoothly open and only to see Yuuchi in towel like Sasuke, she screamed and faints away again.

"You made her faints again!" Sasuke pushed Yuuchi and took Hinata's body in his arm.

"What? I did nothing!" following Sasuke to Hinata's room he waits for him to answer.

Hinata was laid down to her bed. "Hinata faints this easily. Seeing us without shirts on will put her into this condition." He sighed and pulls the other guy's arm out to the room.

Yuuchi start another noise once he found Sasuke heading to his room. "Sasuke! Wait up!"

"What?"

With puppy eyes he looked at Sasuke. "Can you lend me some clothes?" he usually uses this to his sister in pleading and always works on her.

"You take a bath and you don't have any clothes with you?"

"I've run out of clothes you know. The compound is demolished into pieces after what happen and you expect me to find many clothes?"

"Fine… you have to pay me well with all of this."

"Geez… you're cruel!" Kanazawa sat down to the nearby chair.

"Be useful if you want me to treat you well here you know." Sasuke threw a pair of black shirts and white shorts to Yuuchi's face.

"So that's why Hinata is still in here. She's very useful to you that you want her to stay here, isn't she?"

That's it! "You're out of here." He throws the first thing that was near him.

"Ha ha ha! Alright alright!"

Sasuke sips his tea and watching Kanazawa and Hinata sips theirs quietly. The tea really tastes good. If it is cold the taste wouldn't taste great like this. The rice balls also taste great. Hinata is better to be a wife than a kunoichi wasting her life for missions.

The silence stretch again. Their voices did not create any noise. The tea and the tap that was made by Hinata sounded in the room as she filled their cups again. Sasuke at times pretends to sleep sprawling his head down on the low table. Yuuchi did the same but drooping his body on the floor, spreading his arm. Hinata let out a smile. The boys take notice of her standing up and the teapot and cups were delivered to the sink to be washed.

There is water flowing from the faucet steadily. "If you two want to rest… the floor isn't a nice place to sleep at." The water stops and the faucet squeak closed.

"hn" both males answered in unison. They must be tired of doing nothing.

"Do you… uhm… want me to bring pillows and blankets here?" she sat down again opposite to Sasuke.

Sasuke lift his head up a little just enough to see her image. "Silly" he waved his right hand. "You don't have to." He positions himself in a sitting one. "Oi… Teme… stop lazing there." He shook his half sleep companion.

"Hmmm… fine just stop your disturbing voice." He rubbed his eyes once the light got into his eyes.

"I think I should get the pillows and blankets now. You two look groggy." Yuuchi already got to the door still rubbing his eyes. "Hinata-chan… You don't have to we'll just go to our room." Stepping out of the room

Indeed they were tired and did not get enough sleep for last night's training. They were awake the whole night. Forgetting the time the two boys exhausted themselves to training until morning.

Hinata stand up but was only pulled down by Sasuke and landed between his legs. "You don't have to, Hinata." Now pulled Hinata closer to him with his single arm and ruffled her hair with his other hand. "Silly. You're just silly." He let out a chuckle.

_Maybe I have to think about what Sakura told me. Kiss her…_

Hinata's body flushed red from the warm he was giving him. His smooth legs touch her own. It really is smooth. A sudden feeling pushed her to touch him. But… she can't it's just embarrassing and wasn't right.

_I almost forgot her cousin's warning. 'Don't lay a hand on her' che! I just did it. I don't even care if he will see us and came here to get my ass kicked for touching his dear cousin._

He pulled her more with his both hands and buried his nose to her midnight hair that smells like tea and stuffs he likes the most. 'I feel… small feelings that is unusual…every time she's around. Like it…'

Now Hinata will surely faints again but this feeling is just too good to waste for a faint. The warm arms around her, his nose on her neck inhaling her scent... it's unfair. Why can't she do anything about him?

"Sasuke…" her left hand reaches for his arm around her. She touched it, the flawless pale arm around her. The touch of her fingertips made him react a bit.

"Hn"

"D-do you w-want me to help you go to your room?" she felt him nod.

_Oh… but I want to hug more… _

Sasuke have no choice but to move back and stand up. He took Hinata's good arm and raised her up. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired." He frown at her and went out of the room, completely forgetting her offer.

"Oh! It… It's O-okay… Sa-Sasuke…" the door was shut closed. "Sa-sasuke… Uhm.. w-wait…" she nearly tripped over in her own foot in her haste.

Yuuchi was sitting on the stairs. "Having a little sweet time there, Sasuke?"

The jerk. He's always killing the nice sensation. "What do you want?" he said irritably.

"Nah… I'm just hanging around here. Is that forbidden here?" He scratches the wooden step in boredom. "Hmm… I'm just thinking… what if I'll change my citizenship as a Konoha resident?"

_Is he planning to be a Konoha ninja?_

"Do whatever you want. It's your business anyway and I don't care." He stepped to the stairs lazily.

"hmph! I really hate your 'I don't care' attitude. It really bothers me how Hinata can stand you." He said bluntly and got glares as a reply from the Uchiha.

_It won't kill nor scare me. That's just for imbeciles._

Author's note:

I hope you like this one. (Scratch head) hmm… as what you want to happen to SasuHina, I just did some moments there. It's fun really. Tell me should Sasuke-kun should have self-control or let his feelings be felt by Hinata too much? Should he confess soon or not? Opinions please!

Janique


	19. Chapter 19

**A Total Stranger**

_**By Janique**_

A/N: I have my own story line/ timeline. Do not follow the manga or the anime itself to avoid confusion. Wrong construction of sentences and has the worst grammar though I love writing. Blame me if you want or whatsoever. **Forgot to tell Yuuchi's hair really is blond but he dyes it to black for some reasons. Why? Ask me in your reviews then I'll answer it by my story.**

**Please whoever read this story, can you at list leave a review? I feel sad every time I got none that's why I can't write a nice chapter. ****I think my dear readers forgot about my story. sigh**

Read and Review!

**Chapter 19**

_As a Konoha's ninjas…_

Yuuchi closed the door behind him. A smile crept in his face because of the excitement he had in him. He really, really wants to tell it to the two about it.

_The Kanazawa stood before the Hokage, waiting for her to talk. It's early in the morning and Shizune just waked her up a few minutes ago. Tsunade's head might be stuck in her dreams up to now. The Hokage always woke up late because of her work. She even ends up sleeping in her desk while working._

_Some sake bottles are visible in the table, maybe she's drunk and fighting headaches by now. Hangovers… I wonder how it feels like and how the sake taste like. Yuuchi never taste any of it. He's still seventeen near eighteen. The legal age of drinking as he knows is age twenty and he's not allowed to taste or even touch it._

_The dark haired woman shook her master. Ton-ton jumped down from the female's arm to the table, pushing the older woman awake. "Poi" The pig didn't really sounds like one. The Hokage shook her head and look at him. "Oh… Good morning… uhm… what can I do hik to you…" Is she still drunk? She looks around her table and grabs an empty bottle, shaking it trying to hear any liquid sounds inside it._

_Yuuchi raised on eyebrow to the Hokage's action. She's quite nicer today and did not even yell after waking up. "Hokage-sama… I want to be a Konoha shinobi." He slides a paper to the Hokage. Looks like an application or something._

"_Hn." She unhesitant took the paper in her hand. It looks like she's reading it but she isn't. She sees two papers in front of her, not in herself today to see things clearly. "I can't read it." Tsunade shoved the paper to her assistant. This is how Shizune became very important to her. At times like this, Shizune becomes the Hokage._

"_Hmm… Master Tsunade, looks like Yuuchi-kun is requesting to be a leaf resident. Do you approve?" she turn to her master._

"_Hmmm… Yeah sure." She answered quickly without thinking. She really is not in herself._

"_Wh-what?! Tsunade-sama? Aren't you going to ask him first?" Shizune look at her master, surprisingly she's laughing and playing with Ton-ton like a child._

"_Uh, wh-what? Should I do that?" She laughs more._

_The liquor already made it to her head. She looks like a drunken old lady than a decent ruler of a village. Yuuchi sighed and decide to give his thoughts of why he wants to be a leaf nin. Shizune will listen. "Shizune-san, I guess you should do the decisions by yourself. Your Hokage won't listen after all. So I'll explain okay…"_

And everything goes well, the explanations and the approvals. Now he is an official Konoha ninja. Now Sasuke won't complain that he do nothing but bothers him and Hinata. He even got a job that fast. He got his first mission as a leaf ninja and with someone else. To see his loyalty to the village and to earn their trust…

"Really!" Hinata exclaimed. "She approved?" she said as if she didn't believe.

Yuuchi tip his cup of tea in his lips. "Hm… Yeah. Also Shizune-san. We did the scroll contracts and all." He sips his tea and look at it quickly. "Hm? Hinata-chan, what tea is this?'

"A-ano… it is Jasmine tea. I can't find any Bancha at the store so I choose it instead." Sasuke took the teapot to pour him a tea which is a bad manner of him.

Hinata noticed him and took the teapot from him. "It tastes good Hinata-chan." Yuuchi emptied his cup to ask for more. Hinata filled Sasuke's first then to Yuuchi.

"So what else happen?" Sasuke asked as if he is interested in the topic.

Yuuchi drink the tea in a polite way. "Huh? Oh! Just remember… I just got my first mission." Hinata got to the kitchen counter and took a jar and their rice.

Sasuke put down his cup and listen to the other boy intently, receiving his rice from Hinata. "mission?" He looks curiously at the jar's content and twists it open. "Umeboshi? We haven't had any of this during our meal."

"Uh, hai, I thought we should have it sometimes. You don't like it?"

Yuuchi got his rice and start with his food. "Hmm... yeah a mission and with…" He took snack at the sour plum. "This taste good."

"I don't mind really." Sasuke replied to Hinata.

Yuuchi seems to be ignored but not after this… "Hmm… A mission…with Hinata and…" He was cut by shocked Sasuke and stuttering Hinata. "Wh-what?"

He laughed at their priceless expressions. "I knew it you'll be shock by that. Tomorrow we'll leave to escort a VIP back to his village and before I forgot…" A scroll from his pocket was pulled and thrown to Sasuke that was caught without any effort. "You got mission of your own."

The Hokage really is surprising and such a damn old hag. Why not just put them together in one mission. Why Sasuke should be separated?

"Hinata-chan are you done?" Yuuchi knocked at the wooden door. There was a rummage inside her room. She must be looking for something. "A-ano, please wait… just a minute… I'm… uh… found it!" Hinata replied back to Yuuchi. The door open a little just enough for her body to exit the room.

Yuuchi look down on the small woman beside him. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"A-ano… it's nothing. Uhm… let's go?" Hinata pass by Yuuichi and her scent spread into the air. Smells like jasmine. He loves her scent and greatly for Sasuke. He followed her downstairs only to find an Uchiha waiting for them at the doorstep, ready for his work that must be done quickly.

"Sasuke?" Hinata moved near him, adjusting the strap bag on her shoulder. "You're leaving too?"

Sasuke nod at the petite girl and smells her regular scent. "I got my own mission and…" he notice the girl's hair do. Her bangs were pulled on the side of her face. She usually let it all fall in her forehead, almost covering her eyes. "Hinata, your hair?"

Yuuchi blinked twice. He didn't notice.

"huh? Ano… I think my hair's getting long so I... uh, I'll put it back…" She ruffled her front hair back to its original look. 'I knew it isn't a good idea.'

"Hey" Sasuke stop her from redoing her hair. "You don't have to put it back. It will only make you looks like a sheep." He redoes her hair. If she'll keep her hair covering her eyes, she won't see her way well.

'The way you do your hair, you almost looks like my mother' "It's better this way." Hinata blush at his touch. He never compliments or says anything with the way she do her hair or even with her clothing.

Sounds different

Yuuchi crosses his arms. "Are you two finished with your moment? The sun's getting up." Sasuke and Hinata realize their closeness. Both jumped back and Hinata had bump to Yuuchi.

"Le-let's head to the office together?" Sasuke said, not mentioning the word Hokage, he somewhat hates that old woman. That woman shouldn't have approved Yuuchi's request. **He is always killing the moment.** Sasuke suggest to the two that was approved by them both.

There was a loud impatient knock on the Hokage's door. Sasuke intend to knock again only that Shizune had opened the door for them. "Ohayo gozaimasu! Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan and Yuuchi-kun." She addressed them like they were all twelve years old and not seventeen. Nah, even other people address them like that.

Tsunade busied herself stamping the papers on her desk. She once glance up to them then back her eyes to her work. "What do you want?"

This almost sounds like an insult to Sasuke. She had told Yuuchi that they'll have a mission and once told Sasuke that he should report to her before leaving the village and now she's asking what they want?

Hinata step two steps towards the Hokage's desk. The older woman looks up and watches the kunoichi speak. "A-ano… Master Hokage, Yuuchi-kun told us that you gave us mission. That's why we are here."

They patiently wait for her answer. "Huh? Mission?" She raised her right eyebrow with a questioning look as if she really doesn't know what they are talking about.

Shizune laugh nervously facing the three. It's really embarrassing. The Hokage had forgotten about that. Her lips twitch a little. "Ah, Master… it's…" She whispers at the woman sitting relaxed at her chair.

"…" The three remain silent.

Tsunade suddenly stood up from her chair slamming her strong hands to her large desk that results it breaking into half. The papers flew at her side. "WHAT!" she screamed.

"…"

The blond calmed down and cough a little. "Okay then. Shizune, call her." So she really forgot it. The three sweat drop.

A young girl enters the room. "She's Matsuri, you'll be escorting her back to her village. She's a feudal lord's daughter and was targeted by various ninjas. I know you could handle them." Shizune pushed the girl a little towards the two.

She looks like a twelve year old. Her long brown hair was tied neatly into two, looks like an active girl; eyes were golden yellow and wear a fitted, very short blue skirt that is very unfortunate to reach her knees, she wore long black socks that reach her thighs and black long sleeves.

Hinata lowers her body down, hands touching her knees. She smiled at the girl and gives her a hand. "Hi, nice meeting you Matsuri-chan." The good woman's hand that was offered to the girl to be shake hands with was slapped by her.

Everyone was shock at the girl's action. Hinata did nothing really but she slapped her hand. Sasuke now want to drown the girl with his foul words. "The nerve of that brat! If only she'll ask me to kill that girl I'll do it right away!" Sasuke thought angrily.

"Don't you ever consider me as your ordinary kid and I'm not a child got it!" The girl crosses her hand and caught a good looking man in her eyes, Sasuke. She got a firm smile on her lips.

Hinata back off from her apologizing. "Gomen, I did not mean to." Her slapped hand touched her lips. Her eyes sadden. No one like her did this before to her. Hanabi never did that to her, not slapping her hand.

The girl started again with her tough mouth. "Hokage-sama, will that guy be with us?" she points at the pretty boy Sasuke.

Sasuke got an evil thought in his head and hope that the Hokage will change her mind that he'll be with Hinata instead of Yuuchi with Hinata. "I'll surely kill that brat once I saw her hurt Hinata again."

The Hokage slip from the chair. "I'm sorry honey but he'll be having other mission but don't worry, Your Hinata-neesan and Yuuchi-niisan will be there with you." Yuuchi waved at the girl.

Matsuri look at her escorts. "Another cutie huh? It's fine for me but…" she thought looking at Yuuchi and turning her head to Hinata, her expression changed. "But Hokage-sama… she look's useless are you sure she can even kill a ninja?" The Hokage rubbed her temples and sighed.

Veins popping in the back of Sasuke's hand that shakes from anger. "Okay that's it!" The girl is still lucky that Hinata had noticed it fast. "Sasuke… please…" Hinata pleaded with her dark eyes on his. Sasuke sighed in defeat. "Fine"

Yuuchi laugh at little and look down to the girl. "You don't have to hesitate on her abilities. She's better than me you know." Yuuchi pats the girl forgetting what she had said earlier.

Matsuri had slapped another hand. "Stop looking and seeing me like a child! Can't you even remember that? Hokage-sama, can't you assign a better ninja than them?" Now it's Yuuchi's turn to have popping veins in his hand. He creates a fake smile, brows twitching.

"Matsuri, I'm sorry but no. You have to deal with them. They are your escorts." The Hokage motioned her hand to them to leave, wanting the painful girl out of the room. Shizune pushed a scroll to Yuuchi's hand before they leave.

Now it's Sasuke's turn to talk to the Hokage. "Hmm… Sasuke, you won't run away from us again while on mission, would you?" The Hokage just play a little with him.

"Hell no! Why should I? Never!" Sasuke thought raising his eyebrow. "I thought we got everything clear. You don't trust me." Sasuke crosses his arms. If there is no Hinata in the village there is a big possibility that he'll run away from this village away from the pain-in-the-butt Naruto and to this old hag.

Tsunade giggle. "I'm just kidding. Anyway about your mission, you have study the scroll that I told Yuuchi to give you, right?" Sauske nod. "Hmmm… to make the explanation short, you have to help a feudal defend his castle and protect him. One ninja would be enough for this mission and the best choice is you. So… good luck!" Sasuke nod again and left the office.

Matsuri walked at her fastest pace. If only she isn't targeted by ninjas and dangerous men she won't need them. They look useless to her specially the kunoichi. Hinata and Yuuchi try to catch up with her. "Ano… Matsuri, you don't have to walk fast. Please wait." Hinata catch up with her.

"What? You're telling me to slow down? You are a ninja right? Then stop complaining and just do your work. You have no rights to speak to me like that because I did not pay you for that." she mumbled something inaudible. She did not even make any sound but her lips moved.

"Oh! Gomen, Matsuri." Yuuchi pat Hinata's shoulder to cheer up.

"Nah, Hinata-chan. You don't have to be sad. Let's just let her." She nods. He's right there is nothing to be sad about.

Somewhere near them, Hinata saw something flashy. A kunai! Hinata jumped to the girl to push her. The kunai is heading to her and not only a kunai but some other sort of weapons. "ooff! What did you do that…" Matsuri cut herself after seeing the coming weapons moving fast to her.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" She releases a large amount of chakra. This is her own style of Kaiten even without the help of the byakugan, she can still see every angle of the attack with her sharp eyes. The weapons were thrown stuck to the trees and to the ground.

Yuuchi run beside the princess and lend his hand. "Are you okay, Matsuri?" Matsuri take his hand and dusted her short skirt. "I'm fine just got scratches. I really hate her! She pushed me and now I got my legs looks ugly with the painful scratches." She grimaces at the kunoichi fighting some weak ninjas. She had defeated half of them within a minute.

"Matsuri stay there, I'll be helping Hinata."

"Hey! Don't leave me what if I got attack I can't even move, my scratches hurt."

He sighed. This girl is such a brat. "Fine, but they were just scratches you know." Yuuchi healed them to stop the little monster shut her mouth. He knew that Hinata could finish them off and fast.

"Ahh!" Hinata had defeat the last of them. It just likes sparring with her younger sister, just too easy… "Yuuchi-kun are you two fine?" She run beside Matsuri who got her last scratch healed.

"Yeah we are fine. If Yuuchi-kun didn't heal my scratches that you made I'll surely make you pay for that." Matsuri walked off again leaving the two speechless ninja behind. Yuuchi almost laugh at the girl. The nerves of her 'make Hinata pay?' that's just plain funny. For God's sake how old is she? Twelve and acting like older than them. Hinata just realized that Matsuri actually making herself looks and sounds like a child the way she acts and speak like she knew it all and being spoiled brat. She suppresses her laugh that was trying to come out.

"Hey! Stop sitting there." She ordered to the two. They followed her trying not to laugh at her.

Everything goes well during their travel. They actually made it to the girl's village fast within two hours. The feudal lord thanked them and paid them well. He even insists them to stay for a while in one of the guess house of him. They can't resist to it that's why they end up staying to the guess house for a while.

Hinata decide to go to the kitchen to make some tea. She accidentally put some tea inside her bag and found them there. She thought she should make use of it while they were there. A hot tea was served to Yuuchi who was resting his back on the soft sofa.

"Yuuchi-kun, I made some tea." He just nods and says nothing. "Ano, are you tired?"

Yuuchi faced Hinata. "Nah, not really. The sofa is soft not like what Sasuke got in his house." He took the cup and drinks the tea slowly. He eyed her for a while then put his cup down. She's pretty. Sasuke really have taste in girls. Even him like her the way Sasuke like her. He just knew her like he is one of the people in her past. "I'm sorry Sasuke but she won't be yours easily." He thought.

Hinata look at her and saw him looking at her. She smiled with her head tilted. So kawaii!

Anyway Hinata just continue on her thoughts. "Yuuchi-kun, I was wondering…"

"What?" He rested his back again to the soft couch.

"Do still have a family?"

"Why did you ask?" He could see her interest. _I can't let her see me sad. _"Of course I do! I have a cute Hinata and an arrogant Sasuke as…" Hinata cut him.

"No, I-I mean… your father, mother, siblings… do you have any?"

_Why would she care about that? _"Hmm… of course I do. But…" he attached his hand together and lean his chin on it._ That was a long time ago…_

_Bloodlust._

_Blood sprayed all over the wall and floors and dead bodies lying everywhere. That is the worst nightmare that the blond boy had ever seen. The worst part is when…_

"_If only you let your poor clan be ruled over by us, you maybe ruling over the rice country now." The white haired ninja laughed._

"_Ayami! Yuuchi run now!" his father pushed his thin body._

"_Tousan, Kaachan!" little Yuuchi screamed as his sister pulled him away._

_Blood sprayed again on the wall… in his cheeks._

Yuuchi snapped awake from his day dream. "Yuuchi-kun are you okay?" Hinata sat down beside him shaking him.

He shook his head. _I'm okay but… that dream isn't good. _He looks at the form beside him. He smiled. _She isn't beautiful but… she's cute._

"Hinata" Yuuchi whispers to her ear. "You know what…"

His breath makes Hinata shivers and blushed. "Wh-what… Yuuchi-kun?"

Yuuchi stuck Hinata's hair to her ear. "I like you." That was too sudden. Hinata almost panicked. Her face flushed in crimson red. He really likes seeing girls in that state. Panicking and flushing. Maybe that's what he likes the most about Hinata.

"Oh! O-okay… I-if you s-said so…" Hinata's body froze after she had felt his breath again.

"I mean it." he pulled slowly and takes his cup of tea again and disappears to the kitchen.

"W-wait! Y-you didn't answer me!" He makes Hinata's heart feels tickled a bit. She really hates being in that situation but loves the feeling inside her chest. It's warm and ticklish. She just remembered the first person who made her feel that kind of feeling. It wasn't Naruto. He gives different effect to her every time he sees him back to those time compare to…

"Sasuke… I wonder if you are fine…" She pressed her balled hand to her chest sighing again.

"I wonder… can I ever win her heart?" Yuuchi leaned on the door's frame looking at the girl still on her blush.

**Author's note:**

Sorry if this one is short not like the other chapters that is eleven pages or more. This just really sucks! Nothing good really come up in my head now. I only got plans for the next chapters but don't know how to make it good and not like this one that really sucks. Heck! Well oyasuminasai! Better sleep now.

Janique


	20. Chapter 20

**A Total Stranger**

_By Janique_

_Finally got to chapter 20. yey! Cheers for myself… yey! sigh_

**Chapter 20**

_Two 'Moths' likes the same 'Butterfly'… _

Hinata inhale the air. Spring has come. The strong fragrance of plum blossoms is present. Scattered petals of cherry blossoms were there too. Somewhere in the corner of the village, a little crowd keeps on growing. Hinata tug Sasuke's shirt.

"Hn?" He looks down to her as what he always did. Hinata just keep tugging his shirt with eyes glued on the growing crowd. Sasuke got what she wants to do. She wants to look what's that all about. He took Hinata's hand and takes her to the crowd. He wonders what she got in her curious mind again.

"Uh, sumimasen…" Hinata keep her hold on Sasuke's shirt tight. She doesn't want to get lost in the large crowd. That will cause a problem to Sasuke which Sasuke really don't mind. Of course he'll look for her if she got lost.

A large signage was pinned at the side of a store. A word that is written in bold letters says 'Ume Matsuri'. So that's what the people's looking at. A plum festival will be held at the park of the village tonight. The festival also includes a fireworks display at night. Hinata loves 'hanabi' just like how she loves her sister that was named after it. It looks like bright flowers blooming in the dark blue sky. The sound, the view, and the air in her cheeks… she loves them all.

Her face brightens because of that. She felt excitement and really, really want to go to the festival tonight. Sasuke note the priceless expression of her. Every move and expression of her has no escape on the raven's eyes. He can see it all. It's very precious to touch it. "Hinata" The female ninja got startled and cut her little excitement there.

She looked up to him to see his unusual face. He's smiling that occurs rarely when they are outside the compound. "Wh-what is it?" his gaze on her made her fidget. This manner of her that she's been avoiding since Sasuke prohibits her to do it, just come out. Her fingers look like it moved by its own. "A-ano…"

"We better shop groceries." he wasn't in his serious mood today. Calm but he's face looks happy. "We'll have a picnic." He starts pulling her to the road, out to the buzzing crowd.

"Picnic?" she blinked twice.

"Have you forgotten? The Sakura tree bloomed today and it will only bloom like that for just a couple of days. So I thought we should have the picnic before all of its flowers fall and wilt." Hinata blinked at him again and his words finally got understood by her brain. She's too slow.

"Oh! That… I- I just forgot about it. Gomen." She put her tongue out a little scratching her cheek. He laughs at her silently. His laugh sounds like nothing at all, no sounds come out really.

Hinata gape at him. "What…" she said playfully landing a soft hit in his palm that was suppose to land on his chest.

He shook his head and let her hand go. "Nothing. I plan to go out tonight for the festival would you like to come?" of course he knew her answer. He's just playing innocent on her.

"I love to!" Hinata's arm responds, hugging the Uchiha in public. She unconsciously did it. Her arms really has its own brain.

"Oh… how sweet… you two just perfectly look kawaii together!" Sakura squealed.

"Ohayo Hinata!" another girl's voice. The long blond haired girl smelled her smooth hair.

After a long silence from Hinata and Sasuke and after processing their words in their heads, the two separate from each other. Flushing in a new color of red. Sasuke can't hold the embarrassment and his cold mask can't cover it all. He clasps his heated face with his left hand trying not to let them see his blushing face. Hinata covered her flushed face too with both hands letting them see her back.

Sakura wave her hand in front of her face left and right. "Ah… Sasuke-kun… Hinata-chan… you have nothing to be embarrassed of."

"Gosh! Sakura I should have brought the camera with me." She evilly giggled with Sakura.

"Ino you porker! Why didn't you bring it? That just one cute moment there. Oh 'koi'!" Sakura whine at her friend. Looks like it's a sin to let that moment pass.

"You're such a billboard brow! You told me to leave it." Ino tap at her friend's large forehead.

Looks like another catfight. Sasuke and Hinata sighed heavily. Sakura pushed Ino's cheeks to make space between them. "Oh! Hinata-chan are you two coming at the festival tonight?" Hinata nod.

"Really? Is Yuuchi's coming too?" Ino glance at Sakura then to Hinata, nodding at Sakura. "Who is this Yuuchi?" she raised one eyebrow.

"I forgot to tell you about him. He's a cute boy who also stays at the Uchiha compound. You must know him."

"really?"

Hinata step near them. "Uh, you have seen him Ino-chan. He also enters the exam with us." Ino cupped her chin trying to remember the guy. "Yuuchi… Yuuchi… Oh! Him!"

Hinata got a tight hug from Ino. She's choking her. "He's coming tonight right? Right Hinata-chan?" she looked at her friend that looks like pleading. Hinata just nod. "I think so. I'm not really sure but I'll convince him to be there."

Sasuke look at his left. "He'll probably come. He'll starve at home if he did not come with us." He looks at his former fan girls. "I think we should go we have to buy groceries." Then to Hinata. She just motioned her hand goodbye to them.

The doors of the department store open wide, automatically. This days most of the things were hi-tech. ninjas in this era seems to be not fitting in. Hinata wonder what if the new era take over the ninja and the warriors disappears. What will happen? If she'll ask Sasuke she was pretty sure that he'll answer her like he don't care at all and even tell her that he'll just live his life and do what he needs to do.

Or maybe not.

Hinata took some pack of seasonings and a bottle of vinegar and soy sauce. She glance at the other row but seems like she didn't find what she wants. They move to the next row. Finally got what she's looking for. Sasuke glance at the basket he carries for her. It's not half full yet. He unconsciously took the soy sauce and studies it. It looks like good quality in a low price. Hinata really knows everything in things like this. If it is him shopping alone, he probably could only buy few items that cost half of his pocket money. That's why he hates buying stuff in a grocery store. He'll be overcharge without him knowing it.

"Uhm… Sasuke…" She took something from one of the stand.

"Hmm…?"

"What do you prefer corn soup or mushroom?" she showed two different pack of powdered soup in her hands.

Sasuke don't know what he should choose. He hadn't tried any of it before. "Is my choice important?" Sasuke look at the stand beside him trying to pick any of the items there.

"Uh, hai. We'll have soup for dinner." Sasuke shove something inside the basket that will be half full soon. "Mushroom"

Spring onions were there in the basket and other green and leafy stuff. Wonder if she could use them all before it all wilts. His basket is full and heavy because of the canned and bottled foods there. Hinata got another basket looks like she'll be buying a lot of stuff. The always empty refrigerator of him will be fed up with lots of food. Sasuke took some canned beverages and even got a box of tea bags. Hinata told him that they'll be running out of tea.

They pass by a row of sweets. He always hates them. Even fruit sugar wasn't his like. He hates those. It is only Hinata who pushed him to eat fruits. She told him that he needs vitamins from those fruits. He's pale and so did Hinata. They need it both.

Hinata is slicing the tomatoes at the kitchen counter. The cans are still on the table. Sasuke might have forgotten to arrange them in the cabinet. She let the water flow in her hands, washing away the tomato sap that sticks in her skin. "I better arrange them on my own. His arms must be tired bringing those heavy bags."

He won't even let Hinata bring any of those. Even she pleaded.

Hinata's poking around the cabinet. Tip toed on the low chair that she saw somewhere in the kitchen. She really is short. She jumped down from the chair but unfortunately falls sliding. "Ooff! I'm so clumsy…" she rubbed her hurt ankle.

"You should be careful." A dark haired man slipped his arm around the kunoichi's waist trying to help her up. Yeah and that's like stealing hug.

He slides his arms off her. "I will… gomen"

"Are you okay?"

Her ankle hurt a little but it won't kill her, right? "Hai" _It will go away soon after a few walking._

"Are you sure? But your ankle looks hurt." Hinata wince in his touch on her ankle. It hurts a lot but she pulls away. "Let me see." This man's voice is thick.

"A-ano… It's nothing." She covers her ankle with her pale hand. His touch really made her tremble. His words that day still in her mind. _Is it true or another joke?_

"Yuuchi-kun, I'm fine." She swallowed hard. _I don't want you to worry… _she walked to counter again disregarding the pain in her ankle. "Please call Sasuke… our lunch will be done soon for the picnic."

_Why she calls Sasuke without any –kun while she always call me Yuuchi-kun?_ He thought sighing. _But its fine it sounds cute. _"Picnic?" he just recalls her sentence. No one told him that they'll have picnic.

Hinata turn around to see the questioning look of Yuuchi. "Didn't Sasuke tell you about it?" Sasuke's a meanie. He wants to be with Hinata alone. Anyhow, Hinata promised Sasuke to have the picnic together but didn't mention that she wants it to be the two of them only. Or she didn't think that she'll be adding a guest…

He shook his head with an innocent look on his face. "Is… is that so?" Hinata open the rice cooker at the other side of the room, refilling the bento boxes. "We decide to have a hanami today. The cherry tree at the entrance of the compound bloomed today."

"I see. We'll ja! Be calling Sasuke at his room." He disappeared in the kitchen.

Hinata heave a sigh and drop her body in the floor. He made her body tense and successfully hides it from him. Thank Kami!

Sasuke flap open the wide picnic mat that was being decorated by the falling petals of the plain scented Sakura. He really hates the old Sakura tree like how he hates the pink haired girl. But now, he actually enjoys looking at it and also can get along with that kunoichi well now. Everything changed.

The other young man brush off the Sakura petals off his hair while setting the foods at the mat. He was surprised when he found sweets inside the basket. "I thought sweets aren't Sasuke's likes." Hinata won't bring something that not everyone will eat. Yuuchi just know her like he spied her. But there it is! Cookies and cupcakes with sweet icing are there.

"Ano… I just thought…" Sasuke cut off her, brushing his hair back. "You're thinking that someone known will pass by and you'll share those." Another mind reader aside from Tsunade, Hinata nods.

He just knew her than anyone else. Too kind huh? That's what she is.

It wasn't too humid or too hot today but Hinata pulled her hair into a ponytail. Sasuke only see her tie her hair like that during their training because it is only a hindrance. Sasuke knowingly that he's staring at her but he didn't stop staring even he knew that he'll be caught by her and will flushed like an apple. That's what he wants to happen.

Yuuchi caught a glimpse of the Uchiha eyeing at the Hyuga. He chuckle in his head. 'Maybe I have to push the jealously out of him.' Yuuchi search inside his bag and caught the silk broad blue ribbon that matched her casual kimono. "Hinata-chan…" He shifted to her back and ties the ribbon on her hair. "You can keep it. It looks nice to you." The blue eyed boy look and smirk at Sasuke evilly like telling him, 'I got near her again'. Yuuchi tuck his tongue out. 'bleah'

Sasuke's brows twitch having eye contact with him. 'Damn you! You'll see I'll be doing better than that.' veins popped in his forehead.

The girl touches the attached ribbon on her hair innocently. "Thank you, Yuuchi-kun." She then looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke… does it looks nice?"

She's always considering his opinions. Of course the ribbon looks nice on her that Sasuke nod at her but with his lips curled upward twitching because of Yuuchi. "I-it does…" its unnoticed by Hinata.

"Oh! Uhm, thank you. Tea, anyone?" Hinata inquire cheerfully.

Sasuke's eyes flash. 'it's my turn!' "I'll…" Sasuke's hand land on Hinata's hand trying to get the thermos. Hinata's hand jerks away.

"Oh! Gomen. Ano… I'll pour that for you." Hinata reach for the thermos but Sasuke already had it in his hand, he grip on it.

Sasuke pop open the thermos. "This time I'll do that for you." He looked back at Yuuchi grinning. 'How's that?' Sasuke pour the tea in Hinata's cup then gaze back to Yuuchi. "Do you want some?" he offered.

"Yeah" Yuuchi replied with his usual tone to not be noticed by Hinata that's his burning with annoyance. Like hell Sasuke pour the tea to Yuuchi's cup, in his rival's cup. Sasuke finally understood him. The hell wants Hinata and he won't let him have her. Sasuke got the glint of jealousy in his eyes. 'Is that so? Then…' Sasuke acted that the thermos slips in his hand.

"hn!" Sasuke act like concern as the hot tea got into Yuuchi's skin. He really dropped the thermos. "Ow! It's hot!" Yuuchi drop his half filled cup on the mat. The tea really isn't hot in his skin. It's just his act to have Hinata's attention and he predicted what will happen next…

"Yuuchi-kun! Are you okay?" Hinata came for aid applying her ointment to the redden skin of him. She's a real ninja ready for anything. That ointment never disappeared in her pocket. Pulled the attached ribbon on her hair and used to wrap the inflamed skin of Yuuchi.

'That bastard!' "Are you even a ninja?" Sasuke glared down at him shoving his hands inside his pocket.

"Sasuke!" Hinata scold at the ink haired man in her soft voice. She didn't mean to scold really. It's Sasuke's attitude but the way he act awkward today… "Where are you going?" Hinata step out of the mat trying to catch up with him. Sasuke's piss.

Yuuchi laugh in his head covering his face with his wrapped hand. "The day's too fine to nag, Sasuke."

_What in the world is wrong?_

Sasuke for the very long time in his life, do nothing but sit back at the corner of the room. It wasn't like he doing nothing. As what Hinata knows and for everyone knows that he hates doing nothing. What had happen back at the 'failed' picnic still bothers Hinata and what bothers more is why in the world these two keep glaring at each other the whole day, separated by the short distance of the corners of the room. The Hyuga have no idea really what's going on. Dense…

It will be dark soon. The forgotten festival will start within an hour or two. By that time, day stores, like the flower shop, will be closing soon. _Flower shop? _Hinata just remembered her promise to the blonde girl friend of her. She scampers to the door heading to her room, with soft 'suta' as she walks off the room.

The glare shots never stops even Hinata left the room. It is Sasuke who spoke first with a demand on a quick reply. "Hey you, what are you planning?"

Yuuchi tap the tatami mat on his side smiling. He isn't looking at the Uchiha. His face isn't interesting to look at. "Planning? I plan nothing." That could be a lie.

Sasuke hiss because of annoyance. "If you're planning to make Hinata yours then I'm not letting you." Pursing his lip he scratches the wall beside him before standing. He dislikes him. Shouldn't have let him enter his house at the first place.

"Tell me Uchiha…" Sasuke halt by the way he calls him. He has his own name and hell it is not Uchiha! His charcoal eyes got the glint of red from his activated bloodline.

"Did you tell her that you like her?" yeah his damn proud of himself that he had done it, said it to the pretty Hyuga that he like her.

He got no answer and his silence means to him, 'NO'.

He spoke again that made the Uchiha clenched his fist. "You're not my master or your slave anymore. We are in the same line now. You can't stop me by your words." His angered sharingan's tomoe spins slowly as if its deciphering something.

"I'm not dumb." Sasuke left in serious face.

She had turned the lights off and flipped the sign board saying 'close'. The closing hour of the store just passed half hour ago and she's been standing in front of the store that long. The color of the clouds had changed into shade of orange. The sun's setting and the person she's expecting hasn't come. Maybe she had forgotten. The blonde shudders. It's getting dark…

"Ino!" a timid voice called out.

'Finally she's here.' "Hinata-chan! I've been waiting for you. I thought you'll never come."

Hinata pants. She runs from the Uchiha manor up to here. And the distance is like running across the village. "A-ano… Ino-chan sorry. I almost forgot about it. Uh, here." She passes the pearl white small container to the blonde.

The blonde jumped to the girl in joy. Ino's beautiful today with her casual kimono. Her lips were painted pink with nails well polished, her hair it looks glossy than hers that is tied with some expensive-looking ornaments. "Oh! Thank you so much Hinata! You don't know what the hell I've been going through with this… anyway, are you ready for the festival?"

I just remember, I haven't prepared anything yet. I completely forgot it. "I should go back now Ino. See you at the park!" I disappear in the corner.

Ino shrugged her shoulders. "geez, she's always in a hurry."

The house remains quite, quite than ever. At night birds' chirps was replaced by crickets hum. But tonight I hear nothing. Do crickets go to festivals too? I step in the kitchen laughing at my thought. Stopping at the middle of the room, I quickly glance at the steel sharp knife I used to chop vegetables. It's safely placed above the chopping board.

I took the string tied on my hair, letting it sways down to my back. The dark hair of mine got waves from the tight tie of the string; I brushed it softly with my thin hands. "It's time for work." I said after tying a wide string on my kimono to make the sleeves stay hanging around my arm.

There's rummage on the cabinet and sometimes from the refrigerator that keeps humming. Hinata is working real fast at the kitchen, buzzing around it every minute then going back to the counter to check either the stove or the chopping board.

Ting…

The rice cooker turns into warm. The rice is cooked. Hinata quickly took some to make rice balls. She pulled her long hair back, tucking behind her ear. Wondering, still wondering, why those two act weird today. Maybe she didn't know Yuuchi well but Sasuke… she know him well, almost everything about him. He sometimes talked about it and freely with her during their trainings and free time.

Maybe he's hiding something from her. But why would she ask him? It's his space why would she interfere.

Or maybe she should.

The festival has started.

And townsmen, and even other countrymen came, and most of the clan were there.

But not the Uchihas. Of course they were deceased and the last survivor is the only one left to come to have fun in the festival. Itachi wouldn't. He's a sign of a bad omen or should one say he himself wants to destroy his own village.

Sasuke wouldn't come really in this kind of fun. He hates interacting with lots of people. Especially going out in occasions like this. It's just Hinata whom he cares that he wants to come. It is her also to thank that his loyal fangirls stop ruining his day with her.

Speaking of day ruining… here comes his rival with a sweetened plum on a stick in his hand. And that's two sweetened plum.

"Hinata-chan! I bought sweetened plums for you and…" his left eye twitch at the sight of Sasuke beside Hinata. "… for me." He tucks his tongue out.

"She doesn't want any sweetened pl…"

Hinata took the plum from Yuuchi thanking the ink haired guy, smiling. Sasuke sighed in defeat disappearing from the crowd that suddenly got bigger.

"huh? Where did Sasuke go?" Hinata look left and right innocently and found no Sasuke.

"Hinata…" Yuuchi had leaned down level to her face. He is head taller than her and inches taller to Sasuke.

Hinata blushes at the distance of their faces. She just realize how pretty boy he is. Bishounen it is. Hinata is thankful that the sweetened plum is pressed in her lips, hiding her nervous smile. There is no way he could try anything to her.

Looks like their background of happy people had turned into blooming flowers.

"I think he made his way to the park now. You think we should go there too?" Yuuchi scratch his head with slightly wrinkled brows and lips stretched. A bit shy.

Hinata is still blushing with head slightly downed and eyes locked in his blue eyes. Reminds her of Naruto, her crush along time ago before Sasuke. (Yes she had a crush on him, like a couple of months after meeting him.) His deep blue eyes are the same with Naruto. Those eyes she's dieing for years ago to look at her straight in her eye.

But then if his back faces you. He almost looks like Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan! Uh… Sasuke-kun!" a loud cry rose from the noisy crowd. She caught the crowd attentions.

It was the blonde friend of her from earlier, Ino. Tell ya! His back looks like Sasuke-chan and that's when his hair isn't making spikes. To be exact or to be simple when his hair is wet.

The two looked back at the perky girl.

"Wh-what? Hi-hinata-chan? Who is he?" the surprised kunoichi, surprisingly reappear in front of the shinobi in a snap staring closely in his face in a distance like Hinata and Yuuchi is a minute ago.

"Kawaii… N-not… he is… not bad at all…" Ino looks like melting in sudden ecstasy. She snaps back to reality from her dream. "Hey, hey, Hinata-chan who is he anyway?"

"A-ano… he is…"

Yuuchi cut her and answered instead with a cute smile. "Kanazawa Yuuchi, nice meeting you Ino."

'He really is cute!' "Wh-what? How did you know my name? uh… Yu-yuuchi-san?" Ino asked clasping her hands together.

"Actually I know many people here." Yeah right if it wasn't because of Orochimaru.

"Hinata you never said you're dating other man other than Sasuke-kun?" Ino whispered elbowing the flushing Hinata's ribs. "I-Ino!"

That's why he hates crowd, noisy, many people and accidents like this happen. And the worst part is that he left Hinata with Yuuchi. He can't assure her safety if she's with him even though he is stronger than Kabuto. But what worries him is that he's also a man and to the fact he likes Hinata. He might take advantage of her Hinata.

"They might be in the park. Better head there now." he increases his pace sliding through the people's short distances. If possible he'll use his taijutsu skills just to get there fast.

Once got to the crowded park the raven shook his head making droplets of sweats sprinkle in the air. Things won't go easy on him tonight. People scattered everywhere and the grassy park is wide. And there is one more thing he should be worrying about.

He needs a good escape from the females who will go berserk.

Females are females yeah and a bit troublesome. That was the lazy Shikamaru been grumbling about. If Sasuke hadn't had the Hyuga around he'll be saying the same thing, complaining about it over and over again while looking for her. As if she's a waste of time and if she wasn't a must, he won't go looking for her.

Yes, Hinata is an obligation. And having a responsibility this big, like he is just babysitting an heiress of a rich and great family, makes him grin the whole night.

He nearly trip over a large root of a plum tree, stupidly like how Naruto trip over in his own foot again and again while walking in the forest, making the pinky make fun of him. As he remember in one of their missions years ago. He cursed the tree for having such large roots on his way. One more thing to make damn out of it is that he doesn't like the smell of tree, quite strong for his nose.

'che'

He strides off to the road again.

Had I mentioned him mistaking a girl to Hinata? Quite embarrassing that he had to use his skills just to have a getaway. He had sniffed that the female brunette is one of the female he's talking about.

He had enough stupidity this day and according to his ego he'll be having the stupidity the whole week. It's the first day of the week his ego says.

_Stop fooling around Sasuke!_

The idiocy of his blond friend had got into him.

"Sasuke!" he didn't glance back to check any known person to him in the crowd. The disturbing call repeated.

The voice was recognized by him. It's the Haruno calling. "Should I run or not?"

"Better not" He looked over his shoulders to see the pinky.

Dressed in pink with a lot of ornaments in her body makes her looks different. Sasuke just can't tell what makes the difference. Sakura only wear pink stuffs and clothing, just normal. Ornaments are also normal even Hinata wore some of those hair ornaments.

"what?"

"Sasuke-kun! Where is Hinata-chan?"

He motions his shoulders slightly, making cracking sounds of his neck. "With Yuchi and don't know where those two are."

"I see, so you are alone?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Hmm, nothing I'm looking for Naruto. He too disappeared. He should be just around the stalls." The raven smirks. Sakura finally leave him alone and now hooked with his best friend. Time do a lot of changes.

The Hyuga shifted in her seat watching the Yamanaka taps her cup of tea. She stares aimlessly in her cup, tea creating reflection of her dark eyes. She's too busy watching her own eyes on the green tea that she barely couldn't hear any the words spoken by them.

Kanazawa calls for the out of placed Hyuga ignoring completely the Yamanaka beside him. Hinata lazily look up at him. "hm?"

"Do you want to walk outside?" he asked.

Hinata just nod not trusting her voice to have a nice sound. She's quite the whole time.

"Oh! I just remember. What time now?" Ino start again with her cheerful voice.

Hinata look around the room. There should be a clock somewhere. "10:45"

"10:45? Hinata-chan, Yuuchi-kun. We should hurry. Fireworks will be at 11:00" grabbing the timid Hinata out of the tea shop, Ino shout back to Yuuchi telling him to follow quick.

Naruto was finally found by them after looking for ten stalls and eight shops. But found no Hinata or Yuuchi. The three sat down on the riverbanks. Fireworks will make the sky looks stunning within ten minutes and Hinata is still nowhere to be seen.

He passes him sleeves on his face wiping his damp forehead. It's tiring to walk and run away from six girls. He almost got cornered. It's unbelievable. Girls still hunt him after the whole runaway-from-village thingy and he-mentoring-Hyuga matter buzzing around Konoha. He wished those girls are easy to scare but they weren't. They all squeal at that and still think him hot stuff. It scares him a lot.

Sometime later, people around them became thick. Making a crowd with excited faces all looking at the darkened sky.

"Ah! It began! It began!" Sakura said excitedly watching the first fire flower bloom. "oh! It's so beautiful!" Sakura jumped excitedly hugging the person beside her.

"Sa-sakura-chan…" the blond fox reddens with brows curve upward, looking at the pink girl.

Sakura, after realizing, move away with a nervous smile. "o-oh… go-gomen…"

Ino entered the scene. "Oh! Hey there Sakura. Hmmm… I thought you already gave up Sasuke-kun?" she got those suspicious eyes with a broad smile in her face.

"N-nani! I am what are you talking about. I didn't mean it. It's just I'm just very excited of the fireworks that I accidentally hug him! Don't think like that!" Sakura shouted stretching Ino's cheeks.

Those two doesn't know how to lower their voices.

"Geez… Naruto-kun must be very sad." Yuuchi laugh, gesturing a 'hi' to the pink haired girl.

Sasuke kept silent watching the display making different kinds of shapes and colors.

Something brushes his shoulder.

His shoulders jerk as if surprised of the touch. Then he looked on his side seeing the beautiful black orbs of Hinata.

"Sasuke, ano… gomen." He can see her cheeks reds but those aren't her shy blushes but it's the make up that Ino put on her while on the tea shop. She always refuses make-ups. But then Ino pushed her to let her put just a little on her face.

"For what?" Hinata is glowing beautifully.

"For leaving you." Sasuke saw her fidgets. She felt uneasy. "Uh Sa-sasuke… do I…" she stop, staring at Sasuke's face.

He cupped her face rubbing his thumb on her smooth cheeks. "You have make-up." he noticed.

"H-hai. Ino said I look like a ghost and… its night after all. So it is… okay." She said shyly with the last word sounding like a question.

"You don't need any of it." He stops rubbing her cheeks watching her make an expression. She'll sadden he knew it.

Hinata try to make fake. She smiled. "I know."

The raven removes his hand from her face. "No it's fine. I…" now it is Sasuke's turn to stop. Hinata grasp his hand back to her face feeling the warmth of it. "…rarely see you have it." Hinata's eyes are slightly close as if she'll be drifting into a dream.

"You're pretty enough, Hinata."

**Author's note:**

Yatta! Finally finish this chapter! But hey there is a continuation of this chapter. Geez…never thought I'll make 13 pages of this one. Sorry for updating late. I'm somewhat busy writing the other story, making wallpapers and editing my drawings. I'm also having summer classes. But those things aren't reasons for my late update. I can't think good events and circumstances. Just wait for the next chapter okay! Sore dewa!

Janique


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Okay I'm telling you kunai are free to strike me now. I don't know how long I keep you waiting for this chapter, Gomen. I'm telling you now people I don't know when will be my next update since school will resume next week. I'm going to college too next year so I have to study hard for the early entrance exams. I think I'll be taking one entrance exam this June. Sigh Mom said that I should reduce my time on my hobbies since I'm focusing too much on it than my studies. But then tell you what! **I'm trying to make a ****Sasuhina doujinshi** I'm almost done with the drawing and editing one of it now (The sasuhina part).** If anyone here wants to help me finish it, you may and I'll be glad. **I've just got a DA account too please visit it. See my profile.

**A Total Stranger**

_By Janique_

**Chapter 21**

_Sake always gives the worst effect…_

Hanabi continue to bloom at the sky. People in the park continue to grow in numbers. It's twelve midnight and the festival is still ongoing, despite the fact of that, Hinata, Sasuke, Yuuchi, Sakura, Naruto and Ino decided to come over to Uchiha compound in Hinata's idea. Sasuke can't refuse on the request not that it is Hinata's idea but Yuuchi and Naruto got an evil consequences in their head. He just sighed heavily.

"Hey! Wait up! Hinata! guys!" a loud call rose from the crowd.

Hinata has to stop and look back for whoever that person is. "huh? Tenten-chan?" the brown eyed girl grabbed Hinata's both arm, panting.

"Hinata! You are here too!" her usually bun hair is swaying on her back and side in a nice braid. "Glad to see you Hinata!"

"Me too Tenten-chan. Oh! Why in a hurry?"

Tenten brush her bangs to the side to have a better vision of Hinata. "Oh yeah! Nothing. By the way Neji-kun is with us. _Neji! Lee come over here! Hinata is here!_"

Hinata look at the direction where the weapon collector looks at. She caught a glimpse of her cousin's blush. He was pulled by Lee in sleeves to Tenten who has her hands on her waist waiting impatiently to her two teammates.

"Ah Neji! Won't you be greeting your cousin?" Tenten hook Neji's arm with her pulling him closer to Hinata. Neji got a deeper red of his blush.

"Konnichiwa Hinata-sama… er… how are you?" He felt Tenten's hand has slipped on his arm. A relief he thought.

Hinata is busy talking with her cousin right now and with his teammates. Sasuke was itching to leave now. He might be receiving death glares soon from Hinata's cousin.

"Oi! Sasuke come over here… he he hey over here Sasuke-teme" it is the dummy Naruto calling Sasuke and in a low voice which is unbelievable for Sasuke's ear.

"What are up to now dummy?" Sasuke continue the fox vessel to wherever he is going. He had his trademark grin that makes him curious what he is up to even he will be expecting it to be just a prank or some kind of his jokes whatever.

"Free taste!" he is holding a cup with some transparent liquid on it.

"You just went here for free taste?" what a cheap he is. Naruto seems to be living in free taste and treats.

"Nah, what I was saying is if this one taste good then we will have it in the party in your house." Naruto is making the liquid in the cup spin slowly by the way he move his hand.

"Party? I never said that we'll be throwing a noisy and messy party in my house. What is that anyway?" Sasuke curiously take the cup from his friend.

"Just taste it okay!" Naruto downed his slowly. Sasuke watch his friend finished his and seems like it wasn't any poison or anything so he decided to try it for his own curiousness.

The taste wasn't that bad. It wasn't sweet so it suits his taste. But feels burning in the throat. "What is this?" Sasuke looked at the older man who looks like in age of thirties.

"It's wine. Do you like it? We'll be giving it to you in a lower price since it is plum festival."

"Wha—wine?" Sasuke coughed glancing at Naruto who is taking another try to the other kind of it. "Naruto jerk! You are drinking even you are underage?" Sasuke shook Naruto's shoulder. He dropped his cup. It is plastic so there is no worry of paying it.

"Wha? It is fine you know. No one will know it. Come on Sasuke tell me you like it too, right, right?" he jab him in his ribs with his elbow with his another hand pushing him to drink the other kind of it. "Oh come on let's buy. You'll see they'll like it too."

Sasuke shrug his shoulders getting the attention of the old man. "Fine"

"Hey, Hey occhan. What else do you have there?"

'Occhan?' the man's brow twitches but then he has to be nice for the costumers so he just smiled at the yellow haired boy. "How about umeshu, plum wine. It's sweet. If ever you like those two and going to buy, I'll give those two to you in a price of one."

"Oh wow! That's great! We'll take them!" Naruto got his frog pouch counting his money. "Ah… he he Sa-sasuke, do you have an extra?"

_Oh great! Now he's making me pay it all. _"_Clumsy idiot…_ You should pay me soon."

"Oh! There they are! Sasuke! Naruto! Where did you two go off to?" Sakura flick her hair.

Naruto almost drools over Sakura's cuteness and sexiness. On the other hand Sasuke who is beside Naruto, cock his head to see Hinata still talking with her cousin:

"Ano Neji-niisan, Tenten-chan, Lee-san, if you want to you could come with us. Sakura-chan and the others will be staying there for a while."

Tenten grab Hinata's hand. "Oh… we are glad to come over but Neji-kun's going to treat us tonight, right Neji-kun?" Tenten laughed at the blushing Neji. He had reasons to be embarrassed of.

"_Okay! We'll play Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei's jakenpon kind of battle!" Tenten stands up in the chair. Lee clapped at Tenten while Neji keep his bored face on telling her that it wasn't a good idea._

"_Come on Neji! It is fun okay! Just for past time." Lee said with fire in his eyes._

"_It isn't and pointless." Neji crossed his arms and was about to leave._

_Tenten smiled at Lee evily and Lee flashed a smile to Tenten with a thumb up. "Neji! Tell you what." Neji stop to hear his female teammate's justification._

"_I think you are scared! You don't want to lose to a lame game, didn't you?" Tenten hit Neji's pride._

"_Fine"_

"_Yeah! Neji agreed! Okay, I'm going to give the conditions. Whoever loses will treat the team for tonight. If you got a draw I'll be treating you two. Is that okay?" _

"_Hai!" the two agrees._

_------Okay!------jakenpon-------twitch twitch-------laughs-------cries-------Neji loses!----_

"_Yatta! Gai-sensei! I finally did it! I'd defeated Neji once!" sunset appears…with tears of joys and clenching fist. Youth rejoice!_

Neji glance at Sasuke then back to Hinata. "We'll be visiting you early in the morning instead okay."

"Hai!" His heiress said happily. Sasuke got a dismissal nod from Neji before they leave.

The kitchen got the clattering sounds and snorts and laughs filled the living room. The three kunoichi is in the kitchen making something good for their growling tummies. Sakura and Ino's eyes wonder around the clean kitchen. They never have been there before. At first they all thought the house would have a really big kitchen for all they know Sasuke is once in a wealthy family. The kind of house he/ they were living is just as big as a normal house for a small family of four. Nothing is impressive really but there is a lot of difference in that house from their respective places.

It is colorless, dull, lifeless and quite.

As if no one lives there. There is no decorations either except for the clan's symbol that can be seen everywhere. But this place is somewhat good for relaxation. The house is far from civilization since this is the only place in the compound that people lived at. The other houses where no longer can be called home. There is a lot of silence and horror and emptiness.

Sakura and Ino had left the kitchen for a while to check the others. Hinata continue with the chopping and did not mind looking at the door when it clicks. It is either she's busy doing it or she knows who came in.

A sound of bottle hitting the table softly echoed shortly. The humming fridge opened then bottles entering it. Hinata can visualize what he is doing, by the sounds, with her back facing him.

He spoke quietly with his hand meeting cotton soft kimono. "Nee, you think it is fine to drink sake?"

Now Hinata look back to answer the question. "Sake? How did you get any?"

Sasuke's hand digs in his hair before brushing it back. He's doing this recently. "The dope pushed me to buy those. So what do you think?"

Hinata bit her lower lip thinking. She's actually chewing it. If she keeps on doing that her delicate lip's skin will be rip and will only make those lips dry. Sasuke brushed her lips with his thumb to prevent her from doing it.

"Uh… Sa-sasuke? Uh I don't know." She said, quickly turning her body back to the counter, redoing the ribbons of her apron.

_Her lips are always smooth. Heck! What am I thinking?_ "I don't know what to do with it either but it taste nice though. Should I take it out and let them drink it?" he asked grabbing a piece of apple she's cutting.

"Please don't do that." she's talking about the apple he ate. "I think… if you're not going to drink a lot, it is okay. As long as it won't go to your head." Hinata smiled.

"It won't just make Sakura look over Naruto." Hinata laughs, thinking of Sakura dragging Naruto out of the house and shaking him violently to pull himself together. That's one violent scene should be expecting if ever Naruto got drunk.

"hn. What if it was me instead of Naruto?"

"eh?"

"What will you do to me if ever?"

Long pause…

"I might be pushed to involve chakra. Putting you to sleep will do."

"Pretty clever"

The fun continued when the sake was out of the fridge and was put down in the table. They all stare at the bottle and it was Sakura who first recognize the bottle and the first one to speak. "Why is a bottle of sake there?"

"Sake?" Ino trail Sakura's word.

Naruto open the cork of it letting its scent float in the air. "Ah, Sasuke and I bought this. I thought it is a good idea."

Sakura smacked Naruto's head. "Bonehead! If I try to drink it or even just a little sip I'll be going like Tsunade shisou! I don't want to look like a drunken old woman you know." Sakura got the cork in her hand to close the bottle.

"W-wait." Hinata shyly squeak, stopping the pinky from doing so.

"Hinata, d-don't tell me y-you drink too?" Ino and Sakura's eyes twitch for a while before heaving a disappointed sigh together.

The brunette tucked her hair behind her ear with a nervous smile. "Am I not. It is just I was thinking that it will go on waste if not drunken."

Yuuchi agreed at Hinata and so Sasuke and Naruto. The two sat down calmly and retreat to their original expression from a jaw dropped one.

Hinata did the filling to their cups. Sakura and Ino swallowed the lump on their throats before taking down the liquid to their throats. "ACK!" both girls coughed. "It's horrible."

Yuuchi downed his slowly. "It wasn't if you drink it slowly."

"Yuuchi-kun you're drinking?" Ino asked arching her eyebrows.

"Iie, Iie it was my first time to drink any of this and it do taste nice."

Hinata took the small bottle, facing Sasuke. "May I?"

Sasuke quickly empty his cup and let Hinata pour in his cup. It is the Japanese custom. "Domo arigatou" he said quietly glancing at her cup. "You haven't drunk yours."

Hinata's old habits are coming back, she fidgets. "Ano… how does it taste like?" Sasuke tip his cup in his lips looking at Hinata in the corner of his eyes.

"Taste it if you want to know." He reaches for her own cup, this time he won't be mistaking to use his to her, and tip it to her lips suddenly.

"Ah! Sa… ka" She had gulp down the burning liquid and feels horrible as what Ino and Sakura had said.

"It will taste better later." Sasuke empty his cup, slipping out of the table and proceeding to the door. "I'll make tea."

The time is nothing to these happy people. It's almost three in the morning but time seems to be unnoticed since they were having so much time. They all got used to the alcoholic beverage and the bottle has gotten half. This makes Hinata keep an eye to everyone every now and then. It worries her since the smell of sake is in everyone's mouth. She had drink trice of it and that was because of Sasuke who pour her twice and Yuuchi once and was pushed by the two to drink it. As what Sasuke told her it does taste better now after drinking three cups of it.

In case, Tea is ready and hot.

Sakura suddenly stands up running at the door with hand in her mouth. Looks like she'll be throwing up. "Sakura-chan, bathroom at the left." She nods at me quickly disappearing to the corridors.

Naruto and Ino keep on laughing at each other. Both blonde rolling and clutching stomach from the hilarious joke of Naruto. Subsequently Naruto stood up creating another show for his one and only audience, Ino.

Yuuchi seems to be ignored the whole night that he keep on sticking with Hinata, most of the time poking Hinata's cheeks which makes Sasuke glare at him. Yuuchi keeps on doing this to Hinata as long as she's laughing at what he is doing to her and as long as Sasuke is getting piss of him.

To make it fair, Sasuke stop the glaring and looking at them. He completely ignores him and keeps on drinking his sake. Hinata keeps on filling his cup without thinking that she'll make him drunk. Yuuchi should be piss too. Competing and acting like that will only make him like a kid in age twelve and less cool. Albeit, he never think of his cool. It is just normal for him to act like that.

The door open, Sakura was back from the bathroom. "Ah it's late already! I think we should get going now."

Hinata nod at her, looking at the window. Full moon is bright. "I think so. Your folks might be scolding you once you got back, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan." The boys won't understand how bad the two will be getting from their folks. It won't be as easy as just sitting on one's long sermon.

"Oi! Naruto, Ino-pig, come on now let's go home." She pull Ino's sleeves in place, it will get lose soon.

"I'll lead you to the door." Hinata stood up from her seat.

"Ah no need Hinata-chan. You better taking care of those two instead. We know the exit." Sakura winked at the Hyuga.

The blonde kunoichi waved at her pulling the other blonde's collar to stop staring blankly. "Konbanwa! Thanks for the fun!" the three nods at them.

The room went silent…

Without any words Yuuchi advanced to the door, smirk a little. As if he is letting have time with Hinata tonight since he took that time from him at the festival. Before the door slid open, the heiress glance at him in attempt to help him go to his room but then Yuuchi smiled at her telling her that he'll be fine. The Hyuga whispered goodnight while the Uchiha had grant him a lifted hand and a smile.

Hinata shifted on the mat to stretch her aching leg for sitting too long. While doing so she caught a glimpse of the sharingan user, taking another sip into his cup. Sasuke's quite and it made her think of what's on his mind. "You're quite." She said in her curiosity but with her words that almost sounds like a whisper. She make sure of it because she would not want to disturb him.

"Am I?" he said as if it was unnoticed to him and cocks his head leveling to her. Seeing that she nods, Sasuke stare down to his cup again.

The emptied cup of his was refilled again with burning liquor that was soon gulped down to his throat. He spoke at her giving her a quick look in the corner of his eyes. "Itachi…"

"What about your niisan? Are you… going to… chase him again?" Her faint blush was unknown due to the lack of light in the room but her weak voice was clear to him. Something in her throat seems to be stuck somewhat like a thorn; Chest ache a bit and rather hot. Hinata knows that formed tears will start to pour sometime.

She look forwards to that day (since she has nothing to do to stop him when that day comes but to watch his back) when he'll be leaving the village again and will be back soon after fulfilling his task with blood covered chest and hands, exhaust body and ripped clothes, slashes and deep cuts from metallic weapons and maybe will even have deeper wounds that no medicines can cure, indicating his victory. She just knows that she could mend those deep cuts and purify the weak soul with her pure heart. She will put him back together no matter what but then what makes her heart ache is the big question… _will he live?_

It's been lingering her mind since that day, when she first encountered Itachi and when every time she's gazing at Sasuke. It worries her a lot, most of the time. She had cared for him so long and that care grew into something.

Something that will put her into contentment every time he's around, every time she saw his face and his latent smile. Every single thing from him or even just his presence will make her day.

_She loves him…_

Silence…

Heat rushed in Hinata's face. After the long silence and uneasiness of it he had pulled her closer to her, making her torso lean on his as he hugged her closer. Making Hinata soak in his plain scent mixed with the smell of sake he's been drinking and feeling his warm chest and his hand on her head.

"You're quite."

Hinata's surprised face hadn't melted down so she faced him with it. "Sa-sasuke…" Sasuke says nothing that she just buries her face in his shirt. The feeling between his arms is too good to react furiously. "T-that was my l-line."

Sasuke laugh at it light-hearted before burying his nose to her neck, smelling the new shampoo. This one smells nice too. "Then should I say instead… you're staring?" his breath made her shiver a bit.

Hinata blushed. _It would be better if I'll just close my eyes… _"May I ask what you are thinking?"

_No answer. _"Hinata?"

_She fell asleep._

It was early morning when someone knocked on the Uchiha's door. The most expected person to come this early in the morning, Neji. A black haired man in an apron appears in the open door, welcoming them to come in.

Neji's brow twitches at the looks of him in apron. Lee will probably sweat drop but then he held no emotion and wait for the others to come in first, especially Tenten. Youth must be a gentleman. Unlike the two, Tenten want to squeal. She would wish to see Neji wear something like that someday.

"Where's Hinata and Sasuke-kun?" Lee asked first before Neji.

_Asleep _"Hmm… I'll check them upstairs." He lied.

Before he could open the door, the door was opened by Sasuke… carrying Hinata. It was a coincidence that Neji's team was facing that door.

_Crap! Why are they here so early?_

"What t—Uchiha?" Neji half stand on his seat in surprise. _Why in the hell is he carrying Hinata-sama and asleep?_

_Great! _Sasuke raise his right brow acting like innocent then glancing to Hinata. "She fell asleep at the living room. I'm taking her to her room." _If I did not fell asleep with her in the living room then I probably not in this mess. But then… _Sasuke smirks.

"I'll take her to her room." Neji said making Sasuke nod. It is better to let him do it. He was sure that he won't find any good excuse anymore.

**I'm so sorry if this is too short and takes me too long to update it.**


End file.
